Broken Curses, Crushed Dreams
by echoxknox
Summary: AU. (sequel to seeing cateyes)The curse has been broken and their memories returned. New villains come to light, old evil's become friends, and emma suddenly has a family? things are going to be a little crazy but that's nothing Luci can't handle right? come see what storybrooke has in store for your favorite, sarcastic, cat eyed heroine.
1. Lights

**Chapter 1 : Lights **

**_I had a way then losing it all on my own  
>I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown<br>And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
>And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me<em>**

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine it when I'm alone<br>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
>And dreaming when they're gone<p>

- **_Ellie goulding _**

It was done.

The curse was broken and Regina's world had once again ended. Running from the hospital she didn't pay attention to the people walking around lost with their new memories meshing with the old, she just kept running. She needed to get back home if she could even call her mansion that anymore. Cutting through the park she gasped for air but didn't stop she couldn't, someone might catch her if she did.

"Regina!"

She didn't have time to look before she was tackled from the side she had almost made it. The embrace wasn't one of attack but more like a hug. Looking down she found Elijah when the girl looked up she finally saw it, those eyes piercing blue cat eyes. a sharp pain went through her head if only for a moment before it all came back. Luci. Her dearest friend and sister she had known something was missing and now she finally knew what or in this case who.

"luci.." Regina whispered tears filled her eyes Luci nodded hugging her tighter. They sat for a moment before Regina remembered where they were patting Luci's arm she caught her attention.

"we have to get back to the mansion if you and I remember then so does everyone else "

"I wouldn't worry about them my queen " Luci's eyes became hard as they had in the days of war. Helping Regina to her feet they took off Luci pulled her along not stopping till they reached the front yard. Letting go of Regina's hand she nodded to the door.

"go inside I want to check the perimeter I'll join you shortly"

"be careful and don't kill anybody, they may have their anger but you have the killer instinct " warned Regina knowing full well the deadly precision of her commander.

"of course my queen I wouldn't dream of it " Luci gave her a mischievous smile waving her into the house.

Closing the door Regina leaned against it taking deep breaths hoping and praying that no one would try and confront her today. She had lost it all. again. her family had been ruined and by snow white even if it was indirectly the blasted princess just couldn't leave her alone even in this world. A light knock came from the other side of the door praying it was luci she slowly opened it giving a sigh of relief at the sight of her young friend.

Slipping inside Luci closed the door locking it up tight. Looking up she met Regina's gaze they stood for a moment this was the first time in twenty eight years they had seen each other. Luci grabbed Regina pulling her into a back breaking hug both of them holding on for dear life.

"Regina I was so scared for you, when I felt the curse break I ran as fast as I could to the hospital but when I saw you going through the park I knew you had gotten away" Luci whispered tears falling freely from her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to remember you I don't know what went wrong" Regina rested her head on Luci's the feeling of loss dwindled a little now that she knew she wouldn't be alone. Luci had returned to her just as she promised she would. Regina's eyes shot open.

"Luci what happened before the curse? Where were you?"

Taking a deep breath Luci looked up her eyes filled with sorrow and pain she swallowed trying to think of a way to explain it.

"I went to see him one last time but when I misted I got stuck between worlds something went wrong I-I don't know what happened, the next thing I knew I was in a child's body but I couldn't control it, It was like I was watching someone else grow up but when they were lost or scared so I would tell them what to do and surprisingly they would do it "

Regina nodded it must have been hard to be trapped like that. Leading them into the living room she sat them down. Luci closed her eyes feeling almost at home with her dearest friend once again. Regina watched her feeling horrible for causing her friend such troubles if only she had tried to remember more then she could have saved Luci from the asylum.

"wait Luci how did you get here?" asked Regina

"a little time, some help, and a great deal of convincing " sighed Luci her eyes still closed as she sunk into the couch.

"any explanation for any of that?" asked Regina smiling softly at the face Luci made huffing she nodded.

"I spoke to Jefferson a few days before the whole beating of Rumple incident, he talked and I ignored him then I talked and he ignored me and we became good friends again I told him the best of news and he told me the worst but what else can be said for a broken hatter" Luci brought her knees to her chest not caring that her muddy boots were on Regina's couch.

"and he helped you escape?"

"yes but I couldn't leave without taking my fellow inmate, she was fond of books and rather sane for a girl in an asylum"

Regina's eyes widened at this "Luci you didn't "

"Regina I had to, she kept Elijah from have at least three panic attacks she told us the storied we loved and when it came down to it I wasn't going to leave her, besides I had to clear the air with the only other person who could hurt you and you know I hate that basterd" Luci left no room for argument when she had taken belle to Rumple she knew it would be a hard one but to see the look on his face when he saw her was worth it.

Regina turned to face her, her hands gripped the couch so tight her fingers were aching and her knuckles were white.

"what kind of deal?" demanded Regina.

"I was very straight forward, in exchange for one of the things he loved most in his life he would not assist in or take part or make any plans that might cause you or your family harm and he himself couldn't hurt you " Luci explained looking Regina in the eye her voice never wavering.

"and he agreed to this… deal?"

"Regina we all know I wouldn't dare think of making a deal with him unless I was desperate and if he breaks it I get belle and besides Baelfire, belle is the only person he has ever loved without a doubt " Luci leaned back into the couch once more rubbing her eyes while Regina processed the information.

"you really did it didn't you?" Regina said still in shock.

"Regina you are the only thing close to family I have ever had till I met my lost boy but even then fate decided to take me from him, when I swore to serve you as a solider I swore to do all I could to keep my queen safe and as you bestfriend I will always do more than necessary to keep you safe"

"Luci I'm gonna need you more now than ever" whispered Regina.

Looking to her Queen seeing her in such despair and confusion she had to do something. Luci slid off the couch kneeling before her friend placing one hand over her heart she held her head high meeting Regina's gaze.

"I Luciana of the mist walkers have sworn over my life and magic that I would forever aid , protect and serve you, Regina queen of the dark kingdom with every ounce of my being and stay by your side always, this I promised you my friend, my family , my queen tell me have I ever broken a promise?"

Regina felt tears spill from her eyes at the sincerity of her dearest, oldest friend. It was things like this that made her feel so lucky to have Luci as a friend and family. The girl had seen Regina at her worst yet she stayed, she had seen blood and carnage yet she stayed. Lifting her head Regina smiled .

"no Luci you haven't "

"and I don't intend to Regina "

Suddenly the whole house started shaking grabbing Regina's hand Luci rushed them to the dining room. kicking away the chairs she pulled Regina under it till the shaking stopped. Taking a deep breath Regina could literally taste the magic in the air she noticed Luci like her lips chuckling insanely shaking her head they shared a devious look. They both knew what was possible now that magic was back. Crawling out from under the table Luci looked around before offering Regina a hand. Pulling the queen to her feet she dusted herself off looking around her house she saw henrys back pack then it hit her like a slap in the face.

Henry.

Henry probably though she was evil now. It might have been true but she did what she thought was right it might not have been right in others eyes but she couldn't lose him he was all she had till now that is. Looking to luci she saw the girl at the window with a look she hadn't seen since the years of war and rebellion. It was a look that made her blue eyes hard as ice and the fact that she had cat eyes would unnerve any opponent. She was watching for any signs of danger it was understandable in this situation but she was sad to see her young friend change so fast.

"Luci…."

Turning away from the window Luci saw the sadness in her eyes giving a small smile she joined her friend. Taking her hand Luci gave her a soft squeeze.

" I know times are gonna be tough Gina but… I'll do what I can"

"they're probably going to storm this place" Regina looked around the house in despair.

"and if they try then they won't make it past the front yard " growled Luci

"come on lets prepare for the oncoming parade of stupidity"

"oh joy"

...…

Snow couldn't have been more happy she had charming, Emma, and henry all in one place and they were all alive. Hugging Emma so tightly she didn't want to let go. She had missed so much and now she had to make up for the lost time which brought her back to one person. Regina. The evil queen was the only person to blame for this whole mess.

"snow!"

Looking over her shoulder she saw Red pulling her friend into a hug they laughed happily as they were reunited. Emma and henry laughed at her but she didn't care she hadn't seen red in what felt like forever.

"oh Snow I missed you " whispered Red

"I know Red it feels like it's been so long but now were all together again" said snow pulling away to join charming loving the feeling of his arms around her. Red smiled brightly till she remembered what had happened the night before her smile fell and her eyes widened in fear.

"Red what is it?"

"I know this is probably the worst time possible but snow… I have some news "Red bit her lip

"what now?" sighed Emma

"last night some people came to me for help this was when I was still ruby but … it was L" whispered red

Snow's jaw dropped seemingly speechless for once, charming grew pale pulling snow closer. Emma and henry were left confused whoever this L person was couldn't be good if they were all acting like this.

"what do you mean it was L?" Snow asked slowly

"just that, when she came she had this girl with her they had broken out of the asylum saying that the place was nothing but a prison and that the girl she brought with her had been imprisoned there or something anyway she took the girl but never came back "Red looked around as if this L girl was going to pop up out of nowhere.

"Wait who is L ?" asked Emma

Snow and charming shared a silent conversation before snow nodded.

"Why don't we go back to the dinner we need to sit down for this?"

Not knowing what else to do they walked back to the dinner sitting in the closest booth Emma and henry sat across from snow and charming waiting for some kind of explanation.

"so whose L?"

Snow sighed running a hand through her short hair.

"when I was still on the run Regina had taken power and was using all her connections to find me but her generals and spies always failed it wasn't till some mysterious allie came into play that Regina started wining, I remember the first time I met her most loyal servant and the girl who would be her future commander"

...…

It was freezing but she didn't stop running her boots crushed the leaves and snow beneath her boots. It had been a close call and snow didn't want to risk any chance of being captured but she needed the supplies she should have listened to Red. Her lungs were burning but she kept running there was a small hideout nearby if she could reach it she could find red. The bushes rustled and twigs snapped looking over her shoulder she didn't see anything but she knew something was there.

A flash of red caught her eye Red was suddenly running beside her the wolf's red cloak flurried behind her as she ran her bow and quiver on her back.

"You should have told me you were leaving, you could have been seen"

"I know but we needed the supplies "

"I could have gotten them"

"and have someone recognize your cloak? I wasn't going to be there long but when I saw the wanted posters I left"

"great now someone will see" muttered Red

The two fell silent running deeper into the forest Red's wolf senses leading them till they reached a clearing. Snow leaned against a tree her lungs were burning and she was gasping for breath, Red was calming her own breathing still keeping her senses alert just in case. Turning back to Snow, Red figured she might as well tell snow the bad news.

"Snow something has happened" Red pulled her cloak a little tighter around her.

"what now?" Snow rested her head against the tree she was leaning on begging to know why fate wanted her dead.

"the queen has gained a rather… dangerous allie "

"who? Maleficent?"

"no someone else, I haven't got much but rumors and whispers, apparently its someone you've met before"

Snow lifted her head from the tree trying to think of who it might be shaking her head she couldn't recall anyone.

"I don't know, who?"

"hello ladies"

Both women jumped Snow drew her own bow as Red was quick to notch an arrow their eyes darted from tree to tree finding nothing. They looked at each other in confusion Red sniffed the air her eyes going wide.

"up here "

Jumping again they looked up finding a girl lounging on a tree branch like a cat would on a shelf. Resting her chin on her hand she eyed them. The girl had her black hair in a loose braid she wore a form fitting coat made of burgundy, hunter green, and tan stripes of leather all bound with thick black thread making quite a unique piece. Underneath the striking leather coat was a black tunic, trousers, and worn leather boots. On her hip was a set of daggers much like snows but the sword strapped to her back looked a bit more dangerous. Seeing their surprise turned to caution she chuckled making them both uneasy.

"who are you?" demanded snow tightening the grip on her dagger.

"oh I'm no one of importance, I'm just looking for someone perhaps you have seen them no?"

"who?" Red asked cautiously she already knew this girl was playing with them.

"oh I do believe they were described let me think for a moment " the girl tapped her chin in thought before a mischievous smile spread across her lips her piercing blue eyes rolled back to snow.

"yes now I remember"

Standing up the girl walked along the branch it didn't even bounce under her weight. She went behind the trunk of the tree but didn't appear other the other side.

"I believe it was skin as white as snow"

The girls playful voice came from behind them spinning around they found her a few trees away. Red lifted her bow ready to let it fly. The girl had one hand behind her back a rolled up paper in it while her other hand was under her chin.

"hair as black as night and lips as red as blood "

The girl eyed snow her smile grew before shaking her head.

"Tell me have seen such a beauty?"

"Why play these games?" growled Red

"games? " the girl tilted her head in confusion.

"oh no I don't play games, the only games I play are with my queens enemy's and they are all dead, in prison or soon will be dead"

Red and Snow gripped their weapons tighter they had heard of recent massacres in the cities that had tried to rebel against the evil queen. No survivors only mangled bodies lay in the wake of the of the queens new mystery allies. It seemed this girl, who couldn't be more than sixteen, was the mysterious killer.

"No this is just a visit to all those in the forest to see if you happen to have seen the beautiful princess, apparently she has been here but seeing as you haven't given me any indication I guess she hasn't "

The girl shrugged.

Snow was even more on edge no one would help them so why would the queens pet? unless she wanted something?

"why help us? Why help me?" Snow demanded

"help you? I haven't helped you in any way, shape, or form "

The girl chuckled again this time turning her attention to Red watching the wolf. Her cat like eyes became more pronounced as they narrowed before clenching her hands.

"but you , your something else, wolves don't usually stray this far from their packs why so far hmm?

"I don't have a pack " spat Red drawing back her arrow.

The girl actually looked at Red seeming to recognize her before her smile dropped and a sad look filled her blue cat eyes.

"how sad to see a fellow lone wolf "

"your no wolf " growled Red

"your righ,t but Snow and her accomplices would have been better off If I was"

"Stop talking like that!" Snow had had enough she was tired of these riddles, If the queens pet was going to kill her than so be it but she hated the taunting.

The girl blinked looking bored shaking her head she sighed.

"I would hope that peasants would be a little more polite but seeing as your acting rather like a royal maybe you are Snow"

That mischievous smile came back the girl chuckled eyeing snow one last time.

"Just keep a look out for princess Snow white if you see her know that there is a hefty price on her heart"

Tossing them a wanted poster she gave a mock bow nodding at Red before disappearing in a white mist. waiting a moment Snow picked up the wanted poster it had her name on it and Red's with a description and drawing of Red's cloak. It was the words at the bottom that made her eyes go wide written in red ink was the ominous message:

_She saved two little girls in her life time, one tried to make her dream come true the other caused her destruction, can you guess which one you are? _

…...

( L's memory)

Years or decades of misting across peter's island had greatly expanded her ability to materialize fewer times while misting from place to place around the enchanted forest. Misting to Regina's castle Luci flew over the guards to the war room. She might be Regina's eyes and ears where her mirrors couldn't reach but she didn't like the "evil "queens guards, they flinched or glared at her for being so close to their queen. If only they knew their friendship it might be different but Regina had been adamant about keeping her a secret as long as possible. She didn't mind but it was so foreign to see her once passionate and loving friend act so cold and heartless.

Floating to the war room she landed softly on her feet, knocking lightly upon the cold "enter" she silently opened the door closing it not making a sound. The war room at the moment was being used to thwart snow white's loyal followers as well as find the girl herself. Regina stood at the head of the map her hard eyes scanning it her generals all silently eyeing her. The queen's new addition hadn't been well received, since then she had so many things against her the fact that she was a girl was definitely one of them but her time on Peter's Island had prepared her for war even if it had been unintentional. The fact she was only sixteen also raised questions but one look from Regina had silenced them.

Speaking of her old friend Regina finally looked away from the map meeting her gaze nodding Luci leaned against the wall beside the door waiting. Knocking on the table all her generals looked up.

"we will continue this later now get out and look for more of those annoying pigmy's they couldn't have gotten far on such tiny legs, now find them or none of you will have any and I mean all three of them" warned Regina all the generals swallowed.

Luci's mischievous smile found its way to her lips chuckling in a mad way. The morbid humor had only grown on her since she lived on an island of boys for the last two hundred years never land time and almost twenty fairy tale land time.

The moment the door closed Regina huffed resting her palms against the map table she muttered under her breath. Rolling her eyes Luci pushed off the wall resting an elbow against the map table raising a brow to regna's muttering.

"I believe they are called dwarves but pygmies' works just as good, I mean all it takes is a swift kick and they go flying just the same"

"those generals are dumber than the troll you killed when we first met at least the troll realized he was going to die for his stupidity " huffed Regina rolling her eyes at the thought of her worthless generals.

"yes but they don't realize what's at stake, they figure as long as snow is around if by some strange reason she were to get back on the throne then they could grovel for forgiveness and the annoying ray of sunshine would do it too" Luci muttered the last part she knew of snow's part in Daniel's death and the girl should have realized that a promise is a promise no matter what. Even Luci had known that when she was a child and hasn't broken a promise yet.

"L, please tell me you have something " asked Regina exhaustion in her voice.

After her … _return _to the Enchanted forest she started to age again, though nowhere near as fast as others she was still on Neverland time, but she couldn't go by Luci any more since Regina was no longer Gina she couldn't be Luci anymore either. Luciana was still a name she felt she hadn't grown into yet so the simple yet enigmatic L was chosen. None knew her real name or who she was but it just added to the mystery that was the queens new allie.

"I do in fact but it by the time you send your men they will have a new place to hide but I can confirm that the snow flake and her hound are in the northern end of the forest"

Picking up the snowflake shaped table piece she placed it near the mountains .

"it will take them at least two days to get what supplies they have, a horse or wagon and move south "

"And if they go further north?" asked Regina wanting to know all the possibilities.

"they can't the wolf probably could but the princess wouldn't last more than a few hours in those intense conditions" Luci looked at the other pieces all of them had a figure , snow had a snow flake , Regina had knights in black armor opposing forces had white knights and of course there were others but Luci didn't have one.

"then pray tell how could you in just a tunic and trousers?" Regina's voice held curiosity but a playfulness lay right below the surface.

"I'm just amazing like that " Luci grinned Regina lightly pushed her shoulder in a rare show of play and affection.

"ok you twisted my arm I use a little magic to keep my blood warm which keeps me warm it doesn't take much and there isn't a price "

"all magic has a price" retina said as she had said a hundred times before.

"not all magic"

"don't you dare say that " whispered Regina

They both knew of true love and such things were not to be mentioned and Luci would never do such a thing to her friend.

"I was going to say that not all magic is his, every person has their own no matter how miniscule and you my friend have dream magic to fall back on "

"L, don't start that again" sighed Regina.

"I know , I know but you have to remember my queen that's what my people got their magic from and I still do so you're probably going to have to hear about it from time to time " Luci sighed floating above the map table till she was right in front of Regina, resting her chin on the palm of her hand the same way she had while on that tree branch teasing snow.

"It does sound like a possible secondary source I'll keep it in mind " Regina raised a brow at her friends lounging in the air.

"the question is where do we go from here?"

"do you know where you want to go?" asked Luci

"no"

"then your fine where you are "

"but we have to go somewhere" said Regina looking down at the map again.

"but you're here and that is somewhere problem solved"

Regina shook her head.

"you remind me of Jefferson sometimes L"

"don't compare me to the broken hatter Regina I can , could and am fixable he is not and that was his own doing" Luci crossed her arms rolling on to her back in the air .

It's not that she didn't like Jefferson she loved him he was her pal and playmate when she was jumping worlds with the occasional prank every now and then. but it's just a simple thing of keep it in your pants. One moment of lust and love had cost him his true love and now his child was motherless as far as he knew. After her return she learned of Cora's "demise" having traveled through worlds herself Luci knew that such a powerful witch couldn't be killed so easily but she came up empty handed. still her ability to mist had gone a little screwy sending her to other worlds every now and then. It took a lot of magic and energy but she could do it. Jefferson and she would play the same game she had with peter except through worlds and just like with peter she found him but he wasn't the same man now.

Alice had to be left behind and he couldn't go back to see if she was alive, he had to look after a baby girl unbeknownst to him Luci had checked up on Alice. The poor woman was all alone at the time and in some queens dungeon which queen? Luci had no clue and didn't want to find out but she made sure to keep an eye on Alice. But her mischievous smile and odd stripped coat had earned her the name chesh like Cheshire cat. Alice argued that she had the eyes and the smile so why not? Finally relenting Luci gave in which brought her to now.

Reaching in to the pouch on her belt she took out a small wooden chess piece it was like all the other pieces but instead of a knights helmet it was a cats. Rolling over to face the map table once more she placed it on the northern part of the map. Regina watched her raising a brow at the tiny piece a playful smirk made its way on to her lips.

"and what might that be?"

"that is me " Luci smiled rolling again in the air till she was beside Regina looking down proudly at her little piece.

"and who gave that to you ?"

"no one, I made that thank you "

Regina summoned the piece to her open palm turning it this way and that nodding slowly as she appraised the piece.

"really L, a cat ?"

"Well I couldn't be dog or a squirrel neither of those are as clever or charming as me, besides the little princess has a wolf it's only fitting for you to have an allie of the feline variety"

"that it does now what of those villages I had you "visit"?" Regina put the piece down going back to business her queen persona taking over once more.

"all were captured or killed if they resisted I managed to find a few little hideouts all overstocked with artillery and weapons that little peasants shouldn't have. I confiscated all of it bringing it to one of your nearby forts I made sure they were loyal without question before even considering bringing them there" Luci reported the solider coming to the forefront.

"good have you checked the surrounding area?"

"yes I found three other smaller armories all of them confiscated and the rebels captured or killed "

Regina nodded her mind going through all the information trying to think ahead, her shoulders tense and her back straight, her eyes burned into the map. Eyeing her friend and Queen, Luci planted her feet firmly on the ground it wasn't often that she did but Regina knew the significance glancing to Luci she eyed her returning to her map board. Walking behind Regina she slowly started massaging her shoulders Regina fought it as always but gave in as the knots came out in her shoulders sighing as the pain faded under the soothing touch.

"I would say you're working too hard but I know there is no way to stop you when you're on a roll" Luci teased working on a particularly tight knot in Regina's shoulder.

"you're right but I still want at the very least those pigmies found "

"with your generals at the lead you won't find them and I have other kingdoms to investigate "

"hmm looks like my generals are all going to be crippled and neutered " muttered Regina

A loud banging came from the door dropping her hands Luci stepped to the side taking a deep breath she let a dead look fill her eyes. Regina once again let her own eyes become hard and cold pursing her lips she glared at the door.

"enter" growled Regina

The door was pushed open and the huntsman walked in anger filled his brown eyes as he glared at Regina. Not even raising a brow Regina used her magic to close the door.

"report"

"nothing, we found nothing in the surrounding areas and the dwarves are probably long gone by now"

Regina tilted her head.

"do you honestly think me as stupid as the rest of them? I know when your lying huntsman"

The huntsman glared harder his hands trembled in rage everyone knew that the huntsman was under Regina's control he couldn't hurt her if he wanted to. Like now. Luci turned her attention to the huntsman he froze she knew why it was the dead look she had practiced for ages with peter and days with Regina. it was similar to when one got their heart ripped out but had a cold fire in them her cat eyes made it even more disturbing, she looked like a predator on the prowl.

"tell me the truth now!" growled Regina.

"we found tracks at the border of the forest but I told the generals to go the wrong way" ground the huntsman through clenched teeth.

Luci glanced from the huntsman to Regina if this idiot kept fighting her he wouldn't have a heart to put back in his chest. Regina pursed her lips once more turning to Luci who kept her eyes on the map.

"Captain "

Oh yeah that was her rank as she worked her way higher and higher through Regina's forces. She had wanted to start at the bottom just like everyone else and now she had a feeling she wouldn't be a captain for much longer.

"yes my Queen?"

Luci stood up to her full height meeting Regina's eyes the hard look told her exactly what was need of her. Nodding she bowed lowly they might be the best of friends but Regina was still queen and Luci had sworn an oath to serve her as a solider and a friend.

"make sure he remembers who his queen is "

"of course my queen"

The huntsman stared at her wide eyed he looked stuck between fear and confusion. He like many others had never seen her in action. She did mostly solo missions and the few battalions she had lead never failed but that was because she left no survivors or so most of them thought. Backing away the huntsman ran out the door as fast as he could. Regina shook her head running would do him no good.

"I always did love a good chase" Luci chuckled her cat eyes glowed before she misted.

...…..

"wait, what did the note mean?" asked Emma she could see how L was dangerous but the note didn't make sense to her and she needed all the facts before she made a final judgment on L.

Snow closed her eyes, charming gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze she gave him a grateful smile clearing her throat she sat up a little straighter.

"when I was little I went ridding and for some reason the horse went crazy I couldn't stop it, but Regina saved me that day that's how she met my father. He took a liking to her and wanted to marry her so he had me stay with her so we could become better acquainted" taking a deep breath she continued " as we grew closer I saw her talking to this girl from time to time she was a year or two older than me but whenever I got close she would disappear into thin air I kept thinking she was something from my imagination but Regina told me otherwise making me promise to never tell anyone about the girl"

"so that little girl was L?" asked Emma

"yes but you see after Daniel died the girl disappeared I would ask Regina about her and she would get so angry with me, I assumed that Regina's mother had sent the girl away as well but after that meeting I knew that the girl was still alive but she was just as dark as Regina something had changed she didn't look a day older than sixteen and by the end of it all she was maybe nineteen "Snow explained a far off look in her eyes.

"whoa, whoa, whoa you mean to tell me that Elijah is L?" Emma couldn't believe it yet it made so much sense. Why else would Regina be so kind to a complete stranger unless they were friends in another life?

"yes but don't be deceived Emma, L was the most ruthless commander in Regina's army she killed without remorse and the only person she took orders from was and is Regina, she's probably there now helping her" muttered snow

"wouldn't you if your best friend or whatever couldn't remember you? Cause from what I could see Regina was going crazy not knowing who Elijah was" Emma pointed out

"yeah I looked in my book and she wasn't there I checked every story but o couldn't find anything" henry spoke up " when is showed it too her she got this angry look when she saw that my mom had evil queen instead of her name"

" as I said she is loyal and she was till the end, she took Regina and ran, they weren't heard from again till years later when the whole blasted curse was cast" snow huffed

Emma shook her head she couldn't believe it, elijah was a good kid even when she kicked Gold's ass she had a good reason. Now that emma thought about it she had been defending Regina from Gold the look in her eyes when she was wailing on the man was something she had never seen before. It had only been Regina's pleading that brought her out of her rage filled haze. It seemed Mary Margret .. snow.. she was right maybe Elijah was this deadly L.

Shaking her head Emma stood leaving them all at the booth she knew Snow and Charming would look after henry but she had to know. Ignoring their calls she ran through the streets dodging people till she reached Mifflin street. Stopping at the corner she saw the mayoral mansion all the lights were off but that didn't stop her she ran to the front yard only to be grabbed from behind with a blade at her throat. She didn't dare move knowing if she did the blade would cut right through her jugular.

"you know when you come to visit it isn't polite to just run on in you have to ask permission " hissed the voice it was like elijahs but much darker it was almost a growl.

"look I came to talk ok I need to know what's fact and what's fiction"

A dark chuckle came from her captor.

"your living a fairy tale Emma, how can you want to know whats real and whats fiction when you yourself are a child's story " dark elijah chuckled sighing once her laughter had finally tapered off.

"now then tell me emma what would you like to know?" elijah asked almost casually

"first of all where the hell you came from? Cause there aren't even any bushes to hide behind out here"

"easy I'm a predator and with that comes killer skills stealth being one of them next?"

"can you I don't know remove the knife from my neck?"

"sure " elijah moved the knife from emma's throat to her heart ready to plunge it in if necessary.

"look can was just not have weapons ?"

"sorry but you're a threat till disarmed or dead and I'm not taking any chances " said Elijah the front door opened and a confused looking Regina stepped out upon seeing Emma her confusion turned to a neutral mask.

"tell me miss swan what are you doing here ?" asked Regina crossing her arms.

"I wanted to know if elijah was L , it seems the rumors were true"

Regina frowned " you mean what snow told you "

"I didn't have any other opinion at the time so I decided to come ask for myself evidently some of it is true" Emma swallowed when she felt the knife start to press in to her chest a little.

"you were the one who said there are two sides to every story right? I think it's best to follow through with that and maybe when things aren't so tense I might tell you but for now get out" hissed Elijah lifting the knife she felt the girl back off touching her throat she met Regina's eyes they were sad yet hard.

"are you deaf or did you not hear her get off my property " ordered Regina.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Elijah or L standing there ready to attack if needed but it was the hard look she wore that surprised her. It was different from the one she had seen no that one was out of rage this was one that made a chill run up her spine this look told her L would kill her if need be. Turning back to Regina she nodded slowly walking down the side walk her eyes never leaving Elijah, the girl had a kitchen knife in her hand eyeing Emma she slipped it into her belt.

Once a good distance she turned walking away it was then she noticed the crowd that was forming at grannies. All the people were probably there to see Mary Margret and David with their memories back they probably wanted to see a familiar face. Pushing through the crowd she found Mary Margret hugging everyone David shook hands while henry sat in the booth smiling as all the fairytale characters greeted the couple. Taking a deep breath she made her way to them upon seeing her they both lit up again.

"Emma!" Mary Margret pulled her into a hug David soon joined in it was making emma feel claustrophobic henry joined them hugging her side looking down she returned his hug trying to keep herself calm.

"where did you go?" asked henry

"I just needed some air" Emma lied. She didn't want to tell them she had gone to see Regina it might cause more harm if they learned that the "evil queen " and her commander were in storybrooke though if they remembered Elijah than they would remember L.

"emma your lying " said henry confusion filled his features.

Emma shook her head she didn't want to bring it up here but Mary margret heard this and frowned. resting a hand on her shoulder she turned emma to face her reaching out she touched emma's throat making her wince.

"emma who did this?" asked Mary Margret it was so weird to see the dark expression on the once timid school teachers face.

"how would you know if someone else did it?" sure it was a terrible lie but lying wasn't her forte that was regina's not hers.

"because you wouldn't do this now tell me who?" demanded Mary margret

"look I'll tell you later" said emma leaving no room for argument.

They noticed the crowds were leaving the four of them looked around in confusion seeing that they were all headed in the direction that emma had just come from. Emma's eyes widened. Regina.

"where are they going?" asked henry

Archie came running towards them umbrella in hand

"Whale got them all stuired up now their headed to Regina's! there gonna kill her!

emma ran out of the dinner followed by M&M and David. The crowd had a good lead on them but emma wasn't about to let them kill henrys other mother no matter the crime henry would never forgive her and it was wrong. The crowed stopped a few feet from the house giving her time to catch up running to the front of the crowd she saw Dr. Whale glaring at Elijah who was leaning against regina's front door.

"you better let us through L, you can't fight us all!" shouted whale getting in the girls face.

Elijah raised a brow upon seeing Emma she pushed off the door knocking on it the crowed hushed a bit as the door opened and Regina stepped out regal as always. The crowd booed and shouted they wanted blood, Regina's to be exact. Whale tried to step forward only to be met by a knife at his throat. Elijah stood beside him her arm raised the blade ready to slice through his throat.

"are you so sure you want to do that Doctor? it may have been twenty eight years but I will gladly play a game with you if you want?"

The words were so threatening it made the crowd back away from Whale. He swallowed glancing to the girl who wasn't even looking at him, her cat eyes were going over the crowd any who met her eyes instantly looked away. Emma stepped forward in front of the crowd Mary Margret and David followed.

"listen no one is going to do anything!" shouted Emma

"listen all of you, go back to the dinner we will deal with them "ordered M&M

The crowed protested for a moment before Elijah tilted her head looking back to Regina as the queen stood watching them.

"I would suggest you listen to snow you'll live longer right doctor?" called Regina

Whale tried to swallow without letting the knife touch his throat he nodded as best he could Elijah smiled loving the taste of his fear. The crowd started to dissipate but whale stayed where he was Elijah didn't remove the knife from his throat. Emma slowly stepped closer not wanting to make the girl do something they would all regret.

"Elijah let him go" said Emma raising her hands in a sign of surrender.

" I don't know he called my queen some rather colorful names that I believe were a little more than insulting " Elijah smiled a dark mischievous smile that made the hairs on the back of Emma's neck shoot straight up.

"Regina call of your pet already" demanded M&M glaring at Regina. "besides she isn't a queen anymore"

"neither are you " spat Elijah

"Regina" Emma pleaded this was going to get out of hand if Elijah kept patronizing the crowd.

"Fine, at ease commander" Regina crossed her arms

Sighing Elijah dropped the knife glancing at whale as he rubbed his throat she blinked pouting like a child before punching him hard in the gut. Doubling over Elijah kicked Whale towards M&M and David.

"that was for the asylum " hissed elijah

"what did he do?" asked emma as she helped the doctor up.

"when they tried putting me in a cell they just pushed me in instead of taking a second to figure out I was claustrophobic they put us in a smaller cell " hissed Elijah gripping her knife tighter her blue cat eyes burned as she glared at the doctor.

"L, forget the doctor we still have company it seems" Regina stepped closer standing tall as M&M glared at the queen.

"true…" Elijah stepped back till she was beside Regina leaning over she whispered something Regina glanced at her side ways their eyes meeting for a split second Elijah shrugged.

"if you think you can just walk away your wrong _your majesty"_ coughed whale

"its true everyone's gonna try to kill her now that they know she's here" said David

"we cant just let her go " said M&M

"And what do you suggest snow burning me to the stake like your little villagers wanted to?" Regina said dryly

"No one's killing anyone" said emma

"I'm not so sure about that "muttered Elijah

"hey we just got rid of an angry mob so calm the f%$k down!" ordered emma

"again what do you suggest?" asked Regina

"why not put her in the jail?" said David glaring alongside M&M

"NO" growled Elijah Regina nodded agreeing with her commander.

Emma had to find a way to fix this but either way someone was gonna be pissed at her. Groaning she rubbed her eyes this was only going to get worse the longer they stood out there.

"alright enough!"

They all turned their attention to Emma her "parents" looked at her expectantly, Regina looked half pissed half hopeful. Elijah never took her eyes off of her parents waiting for them to do something.

"I know no one is gonna like this but it's a happy medium Regina will go to the jail"

"thank you " M&M nodded David crossed his arms the pair looked triumphant.

"but she's just staying there till we can think of better plans on how to deal with the angry citizens"

"why not just have me on house arrest?" Regina spat not liking the looks of triumph on M&M and David's faces.

"because Elijah would kill anyone who came near the house and I really don't want to have a bodies lying around" Emma muttered the last part.

"ok lets say we do this then what? Your just gonna keep her there because you keep coming up with excuses as to why you can't let her out" argued Elijah still eyeing M&M and David.

"hey this is just a rough plan I never said it would actually work besides if we don't do something then were gonna have a riot on our hands and they will only listen to Mary Margret for so long I mean it took them five minutes to decide to come here and try to kill Regina" Emma pointed out.

Elijah rolled her eyes. "yes and it took you three seconds after they left to decide arresting Regina was the only solution"

"I agree with L this was pre-planned " Regina glared at M&M who met her with one of her own neither woman let up.

"what are you saying Regina?"

"what do you think you simpleton?"

"ok enough! just think of this as a protection detail I know no one is going to like it but this will keep the people away and Regina will be "contained" Emma stepped between the two women ready to act if either one tried something.

Elijah looked from one Emma to snow taking a deep breath she leaned in close to Regina whispering something. Regina pursed her lips glaring at snow.

"fine miss swan but the moment we "figure " out what to do next I'm out got it?"

"sounds good " Emma offered a hand Regina glanced from Emma to snow holding her head high she started towards the station Elijah a few steps behind her. Emma sighed rubbing her eyes she followed hoping she was doing the right thing.

"hey wait up"

"from here on out sheriff I would advise you keep your distance I'm not in the greatest of moods and L has a tendency to get rid of anyone who irks me for the sake of my comfort " warned Regina keeping her eyes forward L smiled playfully shrugging.

"you know this is a serious turn from Elijah" muttered Emma

"I know but that's the point if you haven't noticed, the curse made you the opposite of how you really are Mary Margret was weak, stupid, and spineless, now she's strong willed, stupid, and annoying oh wait there isn't all much a difference" L laughed to herself Regina smirked rolling her eyes she lifted her hand meeting L for a high five she knew was coming.

"hey they are my parents so hold off on the jokes till were at the station " Emma muttered the last part noticing the glares the towns people were giving Regina and L.

"don't mind them Emma it was actually worse when we were in the enchanted forest " said L keeping one hand in her back pocket by the knife.

"speaking of which why haven't you returned to fairytale land or whatever?" Emma held the door open watching the towns people as they turned away going back to finding each other. Emma watched Regina stand by the wall her arms crossed L or Elijah was leaning against it only and arm's length from Regina.

"so what now miss swan?"

"you go in a cell"

"No I'm technically here in the jail and I don't want henry to see me behind bars" Regina glared at the cells at the end of the hall.

"well he already see's you as the evil queen and that was before the curse was broken " Emma stood across from the "evil " queen matching her stance and crossed arms.

"you really want to start that again?" snapped Regina

"sure why not?"

"please like he really needs a convict for a mother!"

"ok that was a low blow even for you Regina, really and who was the one who tried to kill him?"

"you were the one who was supposed to die not him but you were just too stubborn to believe him!"

"can it and move on!" hissed L silencing both women. "whatever shit went down while I was in the asylum ends here and now in this building because now we need to move on that's all in the past and its best not to wreak what allies you have before you start a war "

Both women glared at each other trying not to snap and go at it again. Regina closed her eyes pursing her lips she turned away from Emma hands on her hips she counted to ten like jiminy had taught her. Emma clenched her jaw counting down from ten huffing she glanced at L.

" for someone who is supposedly a killer you know how to avoid the whole killing part "

"I only killed when it was needed otherwise I'm like those cute little tiger cubs you see in the circus before they maul someone" L shrugged

Regina actually chuckled at that Emma stood there staring incredulously at the girl.

**"**seriously? I had the cute image of tiger cubs in my mind and everything "

"I know that's why I said it "

The tension that had filled the room faded leaving a far less hostile air about it. Running a hand through her hair Regina cleared her throat gaining their attention.

"so what happens now?"

"well they won't just let you guys go around town doing as you please and my… parents? Won't let up till your behind bars" Emma didn't really know what to call them even if they were her parents it was still too weird.

"so I am going in a cell then" muttered Regina

"hey I know it sucks but you kind a got yourself in to this " Emma pointed out.

"seriously Emma I just cleared the air for you two don't go digging yourself a hole already" L shook her head.

"I agree with L miss swan now let's get this over with " Regina turned to the end of the hall keeping her head held high she started towards the cells the familiar feeling of when she was on her way to the dungeon the first time came back. She swallowed waiting for Emma to open the cell door watching the door slid open she walked inside sitting on the bed with her arms crossed staring out of the bars.

"don't worry things will blow over or blow up well just have to wait and see" said L

"you know that's not very comforting " said Emma giving L a what the f%$k look.

"It's a hard language to understand miss swan but that's her way of saying she will be by my side through all of it" Regina's eyes shined in gratitude before her mask was back in place.

"wow"

"yes now please go tell your awkwardly mentioned parents that the queen is in her "cage" and warn everyone to stay away from the station or I will hurt them" warned L

"got it "commander" Emma gave a small salute, rolling her eyes she left them giving L a last glance before leaving the station.

Regina sighed leaning back on the bed closing her eyes this was bad. With snow and that idiot trophy husband of hers in power things would run themselves into the ground. All the hard work she had put in trying to get her happy ending wasted all because snow had again found a way to beat her.

"Gina"

Opening her eyes she saw Luci kneeling in front of the bars sympathetic eyes met her own. Offering a small smile she folded her hands there wasn't anything they could do with everyone against them they had no way of defense. Luci returned the smile reaching in to her back pocket she pulled out something white slipping her hand through the bars she let it roll till it hit the tip of Regina's heels. Raising a brow she sat up taking the small gift she realized it was a candle.

"best get to practicing we have no clue when Emma's getting back and we can't have your skills rusty " Regina smirked matching L's more playful one.

"no we can't"

**Ok so first chapter and I'm feeling evil so I let it be a cliffhanger whahahahahahaha! anyway thanks to those following or favoriting the last story I expect comments and stuffs or hope for some. know that it helps with the whole motivation thing. let th the story continue I plan or hope to anyway update once a week sorry for the whole waiting thing but know that I'm working on the story so be happy.**

**-echoxknox out **


	2. This is gospel

**Chapter 2 : This Is Gospel**

**This is gospel for the fallen ones  
>Locked away in permanent slumber<br>Assembling their philosophies  
>From pieces of broken memories<strong>

**Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart****  
>The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds<br>But they haven't seen the best of us yet**

**If you love me let me go**  
><strong>If you love me let me go<strong>  
><strong>'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars<strong>  
><strong>The fear of falling apart<strong>  
><strong>And truth be told, I never was yours<strong>  
><strong>The fear, the fear of falling apart<strong>

**-panic at the disco**

**((hey shout out to Robyn Flynn and kira tsumi for the positive reviews now onward with the story!))**

**- I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI !-  
><strong>

...

Story Brooke is where Emma imagined the identity confused workers at Disneyland went when they literally thought they were the characters they dressed up as. Honestly it was the only place with snow white and the seven dwarves, the evil queen, Red riding hood and prince charming all in one place and you didn't have to pay tickets. The town had welcomed the return of their queen snow and king charming but those like Regina and L were shunned and glared at in public.

Emma felt bad for the duo. They had just remembered that they were best friends or Queen and solider and now they were basically exiled. It didn't make sense that Gold, who was now Rumple again, could walk down the street as if nothing had happened yet the people were one step away from burning Regina to the stake. Sure Regina had cast the curse or whatever but she couldn't have done it just because snow was prettier than her, it didn't make sense or seem worth it. The people insisted that was the reason but Emma knew there was more, every time she asked snow she fell back on "she tried to kill me" or "evil doesn't change Emma" like that had anything to do with it.

So far the "exile" seemed to be keeping everyone happy but Regina. Sometimes L would leave the house for supplies or visit Jefferson, the dwarves had taken to keeping an eye on the commander, but aside from that they never made contact with anyone else seeming to stick to their little island. On top of that henry didn't seem to know how to act anymore. Sure his mother had cast the curse and was the "Evil queen" but she was his mother and he felt lost without her. Emma had to reassure him that the woman still loved him.

It was hard to comfort their son when his other mother wasn't talking to them. While henry thought it was because he had betrayed her, when Regina had done it for his protection one would have to admit it was better for henry to be seen with the savior then the evil queen. Emma had agreed at the time but now she needed to talk to him she had set up a meeting for the two at grannies she had talked to Ruby or Red about it and the waitress had hesitantly agreed apparently she had a past with L. If the commander were to pull something she would be the best bet to stop her Emma seriously hoped that wouldn't happen but with how unpredictable the commander was anything was possible.

…...…...

"Damn it" muttered Regina leaning back she glared at the candle for some reason she couldn't use magic to light the Damn thing. She just couldn't figure out what was wrong if she couldn't light a candle then how was she supposed to keep the idiots away from her?

"its not the candle's fault your just a little rusty is all "said luci from the floor as she leaned against the front of the couch.

They were currently back at Regina's mansion on "house arrest" if you could call it that. The town's people only agreed to let Regina out if she was confined to her mansion she even had to step down as mayor since they didn't want the "Evil Queen" ruling them anymore. The problem with all that was now things were up in the air no one had a clue how to run the town like Regina did but her being "Evil" instantly mad them distrustful. Not that Luci would blame them she did cast the curse but not without good reason not that they would believe Luci since she was the Murdering commander L to them but a girl could dream.

"it has been twenty eight years but still I had such a good grip on them now years of hard work are down the drain" Regina pinched the bridge of her nose frustrated at the lack of response from the stupid candle she had been at it for almost a week now and yet the thing wouldn't even flicker.

"well it's like playing chess again after not playing it for two decades and some change, you have to re-familiarize with the rules" said Luci .

She knew what Regina was going through but her thing wasn't casting magic, she had little skills in spells though she did know a few minor ones, no hers was in misting and flying the first few days she had felt drained but now she was getting stronger. Sadly she couldn't get more than an inch off the ground and forget about misting. No matter how much magic she summoned or focused to the point of blowing a blood vessel she couldn't mist and that was worrisome. How could she protect Regina from enemies without being able to mist or fly?

"Fine, all magic comes at a price and dark magic is fueled raw emotions" Regina went back to glaring at the candle.

"Regina hasty studies will help no one "

"they will help me!" snapped Regina glaring at the candle.

Rolling her eyes Luci went to the kitchen grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter she went back to the living room Regina was still glaring at the candle.

"Gina do you remember what you told me when you were trying to teach me magic?"

Regina looked away from the candle it wasn't often that Luci called her Gina anymore mostly because they were in public but it was usually important.

"yes, I remember the disaster that was" Regina smiled at the memory. She had been trying to teach Luci magic but the mist walker wasn't magically inclined at least not like Regina, she could do minor spells but even then she relied on her other talents when in battle.

"well what did you tell me after the destruction of four barrels of apples?"

"that magic took time and effort "

"so put in the effort and you shall be rewarded " Luci smiled tossing Regina the apple.

Regina caught it looking from the apple to Luci she tossed the apple a couple times before throwing it straight at Luci's head. Acting on reflex she drew her knife slashing the apple down the middle catching the two pieces she turned back to Regina, smirking she shook her head.

"now that was not nice but it was fun " taking a bite of one of the half's she sat on the floor again handing Regina the other half.

"now light em up, gotta show em the "evil queen" is still alive and kicking"

"I like the sound of that " Regina smirked turning her attentions back to the candle she closed her eyes taking a deep breath she opened her eyes focusing on the candle. A small spark popped then another then for a few seconds the candle was lit before she lost focus.

"and let the fun begin"

…...

Walking to grannies Regina couldn't help feel excited as well as that sense of Dred that seemed to follow her these days. Emma had called about having lunch with henry and about how her son needed her. At first she had been hesitant but hearing the dilemma she instantly agreed. How henry could ever think she didn't love him was insane but she would explain it all to him. The need for space wasn't without reason it was dangerous for henry to be with her when she couldn't use magic if she was attacked how could she protect him if she didn't have magic? Sure Luci was with her a good ninety percent of the time but she didn't want to take chances if they were separated she had to get her magic back for his sake.

Walking in to the dinner she was surprised to find it empty it was nearly two the place was usually packed by now. Looking to Luci she saw the commander eyeing Red the two had always had an odd dislike of each other she had asked about it before but Luci only said it was a difference of opinion. Spotting henry and Emma at their booth she smiled till she saw henry's sad eyes quickly joining them she slid in to the booth he looked up at her for a split second before dropping his eyes he couldn't look her in the eye. Looking to Emma the blonde sighed rubbing his back.

out of the corner of her eye she saw Luci across the way sitting with belle it was odd but then again she had had struck up a friendship with the former prisoner while in the asylum.

"henry what's wrong?"

Henry hung his head Emma patted his back.

"come on kid "

Reaching across the table she took henry's hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"henry you can tell me anything you know that"

He swallowed glancing from Emma to Regina.

"I'm sorry "

"Whatever for sweetie?"

"I was betrayed you, I called you names and then after the curse was broken I didn't apologize and now you hate me"

If Regina hadn't already known what the problem was she would have given maleficent a run for her money spewing fire till she found out who would dare plant such ideas in her sons head. Sadly she had helped him think this way with the recent distancing but she did it for his protection at least till she could do defensive spells again.

"Henry I could never hate you and I never want to hear you say those words again I will always love you but right now it's just safer for you to be with Emma till I can use magic again"

"wait your using magic again?" henry's brows furrowed in confusion.

"well not yet but I want to be able to protect you and the only way to do that is get my magic back under control"

"but mom magic got us into this mess right?"

"yes it did and I'm sorry but magic is the only way I know how to protect you, besides Emma being sheriff, there are people who won't care and do things to hurt me which means they might go after you and I can't let that happen" Regina squeezed henry's hand she wanted him to know that she was serious his safety was her number one priority.

"ok but I want you to promise me something "

"Anything "

"Promise you'll only use magic to help people and protect them "

Reaching with her other hand Regina held henrys hands looking him in the eye. She would do all she could to make henry proud of her and if it meant no more dark magic then she would do it. It might be the hardest thing she has ever done but she's willing to do it for him.

"I promise you henry I won't use dark magic and I'll do what I can to help it might be a challenging but … I'm willing to try "

Henry smiled "thanks mom"

"Henry never doubt my love for you I would do anything for you"

…..

Luci followed Regina into the dinner she was on edge being out in the open, now in a confined space it was a level playing field. Seeing Emma and henry at their usual table she knew Regina would be fine the place was deserted except for Red, the wolf glared at her from behind the counter. Honestly she had no real quarrels with the wolf they just butt heads when it came to who was a monster and who wasn't, technically they were both monsters just Red was born one and Luci became one, but that was beside the point. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a blue sundress tearing her eyes away from Red she saw Belle sitting in a booth all alone her nose in a book and an ice tea to her right.

Shaking her head she decided to join the brunette, Regina would be in the same building and that was all she needed. Knocking on the table she caught Belle's attention.

"is this seat taken?"

"oh Elijah! It's good to see you please sit " Belle gave her a blinding smile giving a small one in return Luci took the seat offered.

"tell me how have you been? Is he treating you right?" Luci knew Rumple would treat belle like a queen but she still had the girl on her protection list all persons on the list were people who she felt needed protection or were friends that she wanted to protect.

"I've been good lots of books to read he is very kind letting me do as I please" Belle blushed a little this made Luci smirk.

"just kind?"

"ok maybe a little more he is sweet he makes sure I'm well stocked in books and anything else I might need he gave me an entire room just for my books when I'm not at the shop I'm in there reading cover to cover" Belle patted the book she had been reading. There was a sparkle in her eyes that Luci knew all too well she was taken with Rumple the same way she had in the enchanted forest.

"Good I couldn't have you going without a good book and I knew he would have a wide selection for your ever curious mind" teased Luci

Belle mock glared at her swatting her with her book only for Luci to duck out of the way.

"whoa there bruiser! when they say knowledge is a weapon I didn't know they meant it literally"

"oh hush you " Belle huffed putting her book down she crossed her arms turning her head away she spotted Regina and henry. Seeing the scene between mother and son she tilted her head.

"wow Regina hasn't aged at all has she?"

"Nope, that's her son, henry and his biological mother Emma. they have been having a rough time as of late but Regina will fix it there isn't one thing she wouldn't do for henry" Luci watched the scene with a small smile. It was true henry was Regina's world and that meant he was on Luci's protection list which for some reason was growing.

First it was only Regina then henry, understandable, till it gained a few extras she didn't think were possible such as Emma, the savior and snow white's daughter then belle, the adventurous tamer of dark hearts and the most surprising of all was Red, The wolf who she had thought would always be her adversary. The problem with the protection list is that anyone on it couldn't be killed or harmed by Luci. Now how was she supposed to protect Regina when two possible threats were on the list? She couldn't and she blamed Elijah's memories for that. Sure she had been there as well in the back of her fake self's mind but the personality and being that was Elijah was still strong and what connections she had made before becoming Luci again were stronger and it bugged the hell out of her.

"she is just like you described her to be " Belles observation brought her out of her thoughts.

"duh I don't lie about my friends and know that that includes you, you saved my ass back there in more ways than one belle"

Belle blushed lightly trying to brush off the praise.

"oh really Elijah it was nothing "

"no it wasn't belle, you saved me and that makes a very big debt for me to pay "

"alright , alright fine " belle relented

"good "

Luci smiled it faltered she should really tell belle her name since she wasn't Elijah anymore.

"belle I guess I owe you more now since were friends and that means giving you my real name"

"you mean.."

"Elijah wasn't my name I was under the curse and didn't know who I was when I first went to the asylum, I'm sorry I feel like I lied to you"

Belle smiled softly "I understand we were all like that for a while till the curse was broken"

Luci nodded before offering her hand.

"Luciana but call me L"

"nice to meet you L" belle shook her hand happy to have her friends acquaintance.

"Now then besides having your man back and plenty of books to read what else have you been up too?"

"Not much I sometimes help out at the shop but not much else since I don't really know anyone and Rumple is protective of me of course" Belle smiled at the memory of him telling her that if anyone gave her trouble of any kind to just tell him and he would take care of it.

"that's why I took you to him he might seem like the scariest man to walk the earth but with the right bookworm he is nothing but a teddy bear am I right?" L knew this would happen now she had one less person to worry about.

"you knew he was looking for me didn't you?" belle tilted her head curiosity burned in her eyes L couldn't help but smile her mischievous smile.

"He probably thought you were dead but I knew he would do anything to see your smiling face again and keep such a trouble maker like you from wreaking havoc"

"oh yes I am such a troublemaker " Belle couldn't even say it with a straight face and joined L in another round of laughter. Shaking her head belle glanced out the window by chance she saw her father staring at her before it turned to a glare frowning she realized it wasn't aimed at her but at the only other occupant in the booth. Turning back to L she was about to ask for some kind of answer when L held up a finger.

"the second reason I wanted you to stay with Rumple was because he can protect you, people fear him and won't try anything but since your associated with me that could cause problems later on and you're on my list so that means I will do all I can to protect you "

"why don't they like you? What did you do ?"

"I'm close friends with Regina and she… screwed up with the whole curse thing but more then that I helped her and now we're paying for it"

"that's a pretty good reason to dislike you"

"yes but you see when she did what she did, I helped her because my loyalty would never allow me to leave my dearest friend so I did what I could to help her" L made sure to keep an eye on Maurice as he stomped back to his shop. She would have a talk with him later she could see the wheels turning in that head of his and she didn't want to take any chances with belle she owed the girl more than she would ever know.

"What will you do now?"

"well almost everyone has been reunited with their loved ones but things changed and now we, Regina and I, have been trying to make up for it. I know that might not be possible but it's worth it to try and now that we are trying people don't believe us, not that I blame them but they should at least give the benefit of the doubt" L ran a hand through her hair she honestly didn't blame the people of the enchanted forest but they still had a chance of seeing their loved ones she didn't she doubted she ever would at this point.

"that is a bit challenging but they have had a pretty bad image of you both as it seems Regina has her own reputation and if you put both of you together it doesn't really help"

"I know but at the time it was either show Regina she's not alone or our friendship would have been broken beyond repair though I was more than willing to help"

"um L that doesn't really help your case though it is sweet of you to help a friend"

"I know but like I said things have changed and so have we, Regina has reasons not to be an evil queen and I no longer need to be her secondary minion"

"Secondary minion?"

"yes not quite the "evil queen" status but not like the minions that are really an extra in the movies that dies right off the bat"

Belle smiled shaking her head "you really are too much "

"I know there isn't all that much you can do with me but eh "shrugging she saw Regina getting up to leave giving her a nod she slid out of the booth.

"I have to go but stay safe ok belle"

"I will L and don't let them get to you "

"I won't "

Meeting Regina outside she decided it was time to visit Rumple again even if neither of them liked the imp Belle was in possible danger with the way Maurice was glaring at them through the window.

"How's henry?"

"Better, I explained a few things can you believe he thought I hated him for breaking the curse?"

"Well that would be the expected reaction for anyone else but never henry"

"I know now he is a lot better but I- L why are we going to Rumple's shop?"

"Because I saw something that's making my instincts go crazy"

"Such as?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside"

Opening the door L let Regina in first sighing Regina went in Luci closed the door flipping the sign to closed as well no need for unwanted interruptions. Rumple was at the front as always he had a single brow raised as Regina crossed her arms.

"Don't look at me, L was the one who wanted to talk to you "

"ah Luciana to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"not much just .." she trailed off having taken a deep breath she froze. Liquid gold. The taste of pure and untainted magic. She knew the taste anywhere and the smell oh it was such a mouthwatering smell her senses were on over load.

"uh Luciana? I believe you were saying something?"

Rumple eyed the girl he knew something was up but couldn't tell what he had never seen her act so strangely. Regina on the other hand knew what this was she had seen it time and time again whenever a potent amount of magic was around, like when magic had come back to storybrooke she had licked her lips literally tasting the magic in the air. Her eyes darted between Rumple and Luci trying to gage the reaction Rumple was clueless while luci looked starved her eyes were barely visible slits now.

"Magic. Pure, untainted magic you've been busy"

"so what if I have? " Rumple didn't deign it knowing it would do him no good with both the commander and the evil queen together.

"You might need it with what I just saw"

"And what would that be?" Rumple wasn't worried he had magic and that was more than what Regina and Luciana had.

"I saw Maurice and with the way his tinny brain was working so fast I could only think he was up to no good, believe me Rumple I have done enough to know something bad when I see it, the idiot is gonna do something and it has to do with belle"

Rumple Froze at the mention of belle. Who would dare try and take her from him now? Her idiot father wanted to be a real man now and try to be belle's father? Too late she was his now and he wasn't about to let that excuse of a man take her from him, even if he was her father. Eyeing Luciana and Regina he couldn't help but grow suspicious as to what they would want out of it.

"and why would you tell me this?"

"Regina had no clue she was talking with her son, I was talking with belle when I saw him and believe it or not Belle is my friend and she is on my list that an she happens to be your girlfriend so I figure who better to keep her safe then you"

"Right you are now what do you want in return for such information?" Rumple eyed the commander he knew she hated deals but he needed another hook in her to keep her in his web for just a bit longer.

Glaring at the imp Regina subtly stepped closer to Luci she knew what her friend wanted but she doubted Rumple would grant it. The imp was far from done playing with them.

"Would you lift both the curses you put on me?"

Rumple frowned there was no way he was lifting those anytime soon not with what the future had in store for them. Smirking Rumple tilted his head.

"Sorry dearie but those are not breakable even by me"

Giving a bitter smile Luci shook her head.

"Good to know you still have a sense of humor Rumple"

Leaving the store Luci slammed the door breaking the glass. Regina kept her eyes closed knowing her friend would need time to cool off. Opening them she looked at Rumple, who was shaking his head ignoring the glass on the ground.

"You knew she would ask and we all knew you would say no"

"Exactly and that's why I don't understand why she keeps asking when I won't lift either curse"

"The no leaving our world I understand but seriously taking away her sleep? What would that accomplish but making her an insomniac?"

"Both were to keep her by your side your highness and if she were to sleep then sleeping leads to dreaming"

"Which means she could break the first curse you put on her and get full use of her magic again" Regina finished for him her eyes narrowed. The imp was a tricky one at that. He could do whatever he wanted and still find a way to blame it on someone else in this case he could say it was for Regina's sake that he cursed Luci.

"Exactly, so be grateful I haven't broken them or you would have been alone a lot sooner"

"I was alone as soon as the curse was cast what happened there?"

"oh that little mix up " Rumple grabbed his cane going around to the front to Regina's side.

"I felt it the magical burst she caused by somehow leaving the enchanted forest, I couldn't let that happen so I tried pulling her back it just so happened that you cast the curse which ultimately yanked her back to our world and sadly it was after her new "memories" were forming somehow making a split personality one for the old memories and one for the new memories"

"Which would lead to her eventual being institutionalized "Regina crossed her arms putting all the pieces together.

"Yes, as to how she escaped storybrooke is still a mystery since you had a spell keeping them from ever wanting to leave "

"It could have been a long lasting glitch I suppose, I mean she shared both sets of memories and she was almost able to break your curse so it's possible she escaped mine as well"

"Well there are a million theories but we'll never know will we?"

"No we won't" Regina headed for the door stopping just as she was about to grab the handle looking back at the imp.

"You know even after all this she still helped you get Belle she could have brought her to me but instead she brought her to you so you would know that she was in fact alive and you can't repay that kindness even once?"

"She used Belle to make a deal with me that is the payment"

"And we both know she wouldn't have done it just for me "

"she's your most trusted friend Regina and till her dying breath she swore to help you even at the cost of her own happiness and that's what she's doing, so don't let her sacrifices be petty fights with me enjoy them for I have a feeling they won't last"

Huffing Regina left the shop why she ever let Luci take her there was beyond her that damn imp did nothing but infuriate her.

…

Rumple sighed looking out on to the streets taking a deep breath he continued on his cane in one hand a missing poster in his pocket. He knew he should have been more aware of the possibility that belle would catch him in the act but he had been hopeful now what had that gotten him? A missing belle and he knew no one would help him. Being the Dark one made him almost as hated as Regina the only difference was he could really do some damage she was being held back by henry and Luciana. He could go all out and laugh at the whole thing without a hint of remorse. Sadly this only added to his image of "evil" and the list of people who were willing to help him was diminishing quickly.

Well first things first he would ask someone he knew he could persuade and if that didn't work then he would go to Luciana. The girl may still be angry with him but she was belle's friend and would do what she could to help. Belle had told him of her time in the asylum and her rescue by Luciana and the hatter by then she had noticed the girls cat eyes unknowingly giving Rumple something to wonder about. If Luciana had gotten her eyes back before the breaking of the curse then what's to say she won't get the rest of her magic back soon?

Shaking his head he glared at the stairs of snow and charming's apartment building he really needed to have an elevator installed. Making his way up the stairs he grumbled to himself hating the two story building. Finally reaching the "Royal's" door he sighed in relief taking out his handkerchief he whipped his forehead before knocking it didn't take long for a smiling Charming to answer the door the moment he saw Rumple he frowned standing straighter.

"what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to report a missing persons to the sheriff "

"then why didn't you go to the town hall where all the people are listed?"

"Because they only went missing yesterday"

"charming who is- oh"

Snow looked between the two seeing the picture she took it remembering the brunette from the dinner.

"Belle is missing?"

"yes that's why I came here since my reputation is more of a hindrance in this case, no one will help me I need Emma's help in finding her" Rumple was starting to regret coming to Emma for help since she wasn't even in the room meaning he would waste time repeating himself. wonderful. He should be having Lunch at home with belle, having her read to him on the couch with tea instead she's missing and he has to rely on idiots for assistance. Maybe he should just forget giving Luciana some space and just got ask her already?

"sounds interesting but then why ask me for help?"

Blinking Rumple found Emma beside snow looking at the picture.

"because you all know what it's like to be without … someone that's important to you and belle is important to me"

Emma stared at him her green blue eyes bored into him folding the picture she handed it back to him grabbing her signature red leather jacket she slipped it on.

"I'll see what I can do"

"I'm going with you "charming grabbed his own coat snow was about to follow when Emma stopped her.

"Someone has to stay and watch henry and we can't be worrying about him if were trying to find belle "

"Fine but be careful" snow eyed the dark one but he didn't care that was two more people looking out for belle than there were before.

They steadily made their way through town Emma and charming would approach the people while Rumple watched knowing they wouldn't help them. Sadly their search kept coming up empty making him grow more frustrated and worried. Belle hadn't left on the best of terms with him but he was doing magic so he could find his son after she was found if she wanted to know then he would tell her but he had to find her first.

"What did they say?"

"Do you remember turning anyone into a pig?"

"Not particularly"

"Well he does you turned his dad into a pig" muttered charming

"Really gold? A butcher into a pig?" Emma was having a heck of a time getting used to the whole magic thing.

"yes miss swan I was quite eccentric in the other world"

They were running out of help maybe it was best to call in Luciana? He could only hope.

"Miss Swan I assume you have Regina's phone number yes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Please call her for me I need to talk to L and she doesn't have a phone as far as I know"

"sure"

It took a moment but Emma finally got the queen on the phone.

"here"

"thank you, hello L"

"what now Rumple?" the commander wasn't in the mood for him it seemed she was still sore about the curses but an able mist walker was more trouble than he could handle at the moment.

"look what you said about Maurice was correct but now Belle is missing and I-"

"where are you now?"

"what?"

"where are you? The sooner I get to you the sooner Belle gets found"

That was easy all he had to do was mention belle and she was practically running out the door maybe he could-

"don't even think about it Rumple"

"what? I'm not doing anything" he said innocently.

"the main invisible word in that sentence was yet now tell me where you are and if you have help cause there's a lot of ground to cover"

" I already covered most of it with charming and miss swan but were running out of people and were by the dinner"

"Good I would ask the wolf, since I meet belle there a lot I know they talk every now and then see you there"

Hanging up Rumple handed the phone back to Emma.

"we have more help, L suggested we go ask Red till she gets here"

"Good" charming lead the way as always while Emma hung back.

"You know I've been meaning to ask what does L stand for?"

"her name of course"

"yes I get that but what's her name?"

"you'll have to ask her miss swan I only call her by her full name because I know it irritates her and Regina never calls her by her full name either"

"that still doesn't tell me anything"

"ask her and she might tell you, I doubt it but it's worth a try"

"fine"

Following Charming into the dinner they found Red at the counter she smiled till she saw Rumple.

"what can I do for you?"

"Were looking for belle have you seen her she usually comes here" said charming showing Red the picture. Red nodded she talked with belle everyday on occasion she saw the book worm talking and laughing with L it was odd to see the dark commander be so light and carefree.

"yeah she came here earlier"

"she usually does for lunch" they all turned to the end of the counter where L sat, as if she had been there the entire time.

"I hate it when you do that "growled Red

"sorry wolfy but I can't pass up a chance to surprise people, I love the surprised looks on your faces when I do"

"anyway you saw her this morning?" asked Rumple shaking his head at L's antics.

"yeah she left afterword's probably going to check out the old library but after that I don't know" Red shrugged still not taking her eyes off L.

"Well that gives us nowhere left to look just another dead end" charming leaned at the counter.

Red sighed seeing them in such low spirits she bit her lip looking at the small blue jacket in Rumple's hand she reached for it.

"give me her jacket"

"why?" Rumple clutched the clothing tighter.

"my sense of smell is heightened, you know with the wolf and everything"

Rumple handed her the jacket watching as she took a deep breath from it she lifted her head she left the dinner with a quick "be back soon" from grannie. Following Red through the streets they came to a stop outside a flower shop the pollen made Red sneeze like crazy. The Wolf shook her head looking around trying to catch the scent again.

"well?" asked Rumple

"it stops here and the flowers are making it impossible to track her any farther ah-achoo!"

Shaking her head Red shrugged

Rumple looked up seeing the sign he huffed.

"we don't need to anywhere this is the best place to start"

Seeing the sign Luci shook her head. "Seriously game of thorns?"

"L come on" Red opened the door

Rolling her eyes Luci followed the wolf, already Rumple was face to face with Maurice.

"- and I won't let you destroy her like you do everything else!"

"Oh please now you want to protect her? She is safer with me than she ever would have been with you" spat Rumple

"as her father I could have protected her from monsters like you!"

"you couldn't protect her in the other world what makes you think you could protect her now?"

"I would have protected her better than you have"

"hey with me she was safe"

"If she were safe she wouldn't be missing "

Rumple growled ready to beat the man with his cane. Knowing the dark ones temper Luci stepped between the two.

"No sense in crushing the man Rumple "looking Maurice up and down she sneered. "He wouldn't be worth the beating "

"why you-"

Maurice went to strike her but she grabbed his wrist squeezing it nearly breaking it.

"L let go" Emma wished she knew Regina's command thing for L cause it would seriously come in handy right now.

Glaring at the idiot now at her mercy Luci shook her head catching something shiny on his hand pulling it closer she took a deep breath. The hair on the back of her neck shot up the inside of her nose burned. She hissed looking to charming she threw Maurice to the floor and grabbed the prince by his lapels and slammed him against the front window as her growls rattled the store.

"What the hell is it now?" shouted Emma her gun aimed at L while Red held on to Maurice.

"You bastards! You struck f##king fairy dust?" roared Luci

"What's so bad about fairy dust? Doesn't mother superior need it?" Emma still had no clue as to what the hell was going on.

"Fairy dust was the only thing capable of restraining L back in the enchanted forest "Rumple supplied knowing full well how Luci hated the fairies knowledge of her weakness.

"So you thought you would try and pull the old dream catcher trick am I right? "Hissed L

"L now isn't the time, we still need to find belle" Red reminded her hoping to save Snow the loss of her husband after just getting them back together.

"Congratulations charming you're now at the top of my shit list beating out Rumple _and _Cora so congrats" Growling she dropped Charming heading out the door.

"let's go to the mines that's the only place these idiots could find Fairy dust " Luci called over shoulder.

Red and Emma were quick to get to charming's side leaving Rumple to shove Mo outside where L was already waiting by his delivery truck.

"Are you ok? I had no clue she was that strong" Emma glanced from charming outside to the two shoving mo into the back of his own van.

"L has always had incredible strength "charming rubbed his aching chest.

"we better get out there before they steal mo's truck " Red nodded to the van again where L was revving the engine.

"come on"

It was probably a good thing the sheriff was with them because L definitely broke every speed limit they had getting to the mine. Following Red and L through the tunnels Belle's cries for help were driving both to leave the rest of them in the dust. Making their way through the tunnels Luci hissed at the fairy dust in the air it made her want to cave the place in but then Belle would be stuck down there and she couldn't let that happen.

"Tell me wolf what would be the reason for taking her to the mines?"

"The tunnels go under the town line and if what the dwarves told us is true than Belle will lose her memories "Red explained matching L stride for stride.

"why didn't you say so?" pushing Luci felt her magic pulse giving her a burst of energy sprinting past Red she followed Belle's cries coming upon her just as she was leaving the tunnel. She was about to take off again when something caught her attention grabbing it she shoved it in her back pocket right when Red and the others showed up.

"the mine cart she was in just turned the corner there's still time"

"I'll handle this"

Rumple waved his hand sending his magic to pull Belle back. it didn't take long for the sound of the mine carts wheels to screech to a halt. In less than a minute belle came back to them she was hand cuffed to the cart looking over her shoulder at the group. Rumple slowly walked to her side licking his lips he waved his hand over the handcuffs unlocking them instantly.

"Belle do.. do you remember me?"

"of course I remember you Rumple_ and_ how you lied to me" Belle climbed out of the mine cart dusting off her dress. Huffing she glared at Rumple but it was far from threatening maybe Luci could work on it with her.

"I can't believe you would lie to me like that and then act as if I didn't know after I confronted you about it" Belle shook her head disappointment shined in her blue eyes.

"Then come home with me Belle" Mo chose this moment to speak up ignoring how everyone including Belle was giving him a look that said what the f# k?.

"Papa you had me kidnapped and you were about to make me forget everything so _you _could be happy not me"

Belle looked from Rumple to her father shaking her head she swallowed backing away from them.

"I really just don't want to see either one of you so please leave me alone "

Turning away Belle just started walking leaving everyone stunned. Looking around Luci shook her head no one was going to make sure belle didn't get lost? Rolling her eyes she followed the brunette.

"My work here is done oh! And a reminder charming your dead as soon as you try something "

Not bothering to see his reaction she was quick to catch up to Belle who was currently leaning against one of the tunnel walls tears running down her face biting her lip to keep her sobs in. shaking her head Luci took off her jacket draping it around the teary brunette. Jumping belle's head snapped in Luci's direction quickly wiping away her tears Luci was quick to take hold of her wrists as gently as possible.

"it's ok to cry belle sometimes that's the only way to lessen the pain"

"I know but .. but I just stood up for myself and showed such strength and confidence only to break down crying? What kind of achievement is that?"

Luci smiled " it's called being human and you are one of the kinder ones but not every day is going to be sunshine and rainbows, I mean I would probably throw up from so much… goodness" Luci shivered at that thought.

"true but I do enjoy those few days " belle pulled the borrowed jacket a little tighter.

"well when life starts raining on you all you need is an umbrella and that's where I come in" Wrapping an arm around Belle leading them out of the mines. It was getting late and she didn't want them to have to stay out in the cold like they had the night of their escape.

" and what is it you'll do L?"

"I give you something to do besides mope around you can stay with me and Gina in her mansion "

"what!, L I couldn't"

"yes you can you'll be my guest and it's not like there isn't room have you seen the mayors mansion? Its giant and has not only a giant study but entertainment center so you can watch a few movies with me and help me make fun of them "

Shaking her head Belle couldn't help but feel a tiny bit better besides, this would help her adjust to this strange world that they now lived in.

"thank you L truly"

"no problem, just let me take care of you for a while till you get your head back on straight "

…...

Rumple sighed he had lost belle. Again. But her father hadn't gotten her either sadly that was the only plus. Of course Luciana's discovery of the fairy dust was troublesome as well. If snow and charming were getting fairy dust then they were one step closer to finding a way back and Rumple was far from ready to return. But if they had fairy dust then they might be able to put them all away Luciana, Regina, and him but not without the right amount of planning and a truck load of fairy dust. Still seeing how Luciana reacted he couldn't say he wouldn't have done the same thing. Charming best watch himself being on her "death" list was similar to the death Wraiths, no one escaped it even Rumple hadn't when she had gotten to him even if she was Elijah then.

Running a hand over the scar on his cheek he shook his head the tell-tale ring from his door. Looking over his shoulder he couldn't help but chuckle.

"are these meetings going to be a routine Luciana?"

Luci shrugged " well you never know only you and Regina get my humor so I figured why not?"

"well what now hmm?"

"I found something in the mines before you and the rest of the "good guys" got there"

Joining him at the counter she pulled out a red beanie one that Rumple definitely remembered.

"I only know one idiot with a hat like this and if you so _happen_ to come across him some time could you ask him about a certain captain that we both have unfinished business with?"

Smirking his crazed smirk Rumple plucked the beanie from her hands chuckling he stuffed it into his coat pocket.

"If I run into him I'll be sure to ask "

**ok so that was chapter 2. I wanted to still have belle's kidnapping but also show how belle was adjusting a little and just some good old "team work" of good and evil. I wanted to explain a little more of L's troubles so that later on you would know what others were talking about pluse it all comes into play later in the story. to those who leave comments and others things know that I will answer questions if you have them.**

**- echoxknox out**


	3. I need a doctor

**Chapter Doctor **

**I'm about to lose my mind  
>you've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>to bring me back to life**

**-DR DRE**

**- I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI!-**

**..**

**...**

It was one of those off days. Luci knew that much she noticed how distant Regina would be when sitting by the window looking out on the town. It was depressing to see her best friend in such a mood but at least belle wasn't dragging herself around the house anymore. Being the best boyfriend or ex-boyfriend ever Rumple had given belle the old town library, which made her the new librarian and got her a new apartment. This was good but it was also an olive branch that belle had happily accepted now the two were at least on speaking terms.

Sadly, this left nothing to distract Regina with. The Queen had apologized of course to the book worm upon her arrival and came to think of her as an acquaintance, which was good because Regina needed all the friends she could get. Henry didn't count because he was her son and Emma had been far too busy with her Parents to visit and of course there was Luci. The commander was ever present and offering what support she could but there was something else going on with Regina she just knew it.

"Gina what's wrong?"

Regina smiled softly.

When it came to her Luci was always straightforward with others she went in circles or spoke in riddles just to bug them. Glancing in her friend's direction she saw the concern and couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I.. I keep thinking about .. My mother… and Daniel"

Nodding Luci sat across from her on the window seat glancing out the window she thought for a moment.

"why don't you go see the cricket? I remember you saying you were taking your anger management with him "

"yes but you fixed that better than he ever could have and you didn't even know me back then" Regina rolled her eyes but she could see where Luci was coming from the cricket was a good therapist but she didn't know he might give away her secrets now that she was the "evil queen" again. As if reading her mind Luci gave her that dangerous smirk.

"don't worry about secrets Gina, if he spouts like a fish then I'll gut him like one"

"good to know"

Slipping off the window seat she headed for her bedroom she needed her keys and her phone incase henry called, which had been a lot surprisingly but they were still mother and son Emma had made sure snow had no control over that part. It was hilarious when snow accused her of brainwashing henry saying that she was only making her "mind control " stronger with every call henry made but the woman just didn't want her to be happy. It didn't matter because Regina would fight for that small patch of land that was hers for however long it took till things with her, henry, and Emma had calmed to some kind of compromise.

Leaving the house she and Luci drove to Hoppers office Luci kept an eye on those around them it didn't matter how long it had been since the curse broke they all still wanted a piece of her. Luckily for her Luci would give them a reason to keep to themselves at least till she found a way to prove herself. The whole redeeming thing was definitely working for Luci though she was never "evil" she just played the part for Regina's sake.

Heading up the stairs to Archie's office she paused her hand in midair ready to knock or pull away. Taking a deep breath she knocked it took but a moment for Archie to answer he looked surprised but opened the door fully.

"Regina it's good to see you"

Pausing he stared at L confused as she sat on the floor leaning back against the wall.

"Don't mind me doc I'm here as a safety thing I'm not coming in unless something happens"

Swallowing, Archie nodded closing the door he saw Regina already sitting on the couch a distant look on her face. Now he understood why she was there he had seen that look a few times before when she was reminiscing about the darker times in her life.

"Well I'm glad you came to talk but why do you think you came?"

Blinking she thought for a moment.

"because L convinced me that it would be best, she may be my oldest friend but she missed a large part of my life and it would be one sided if I told her everything that happened you on the other hand at least have some idea of my… troubles so you would have a less.."

"bias and knowledge of certain events?"

"yes but I don't know where to start"

"why not start with things that have been happening recently?"

"alright" taking a moment to collect her thoughts she began "Belle is no longer staying with L and I, as you know she has become the new librarian giving her a new place to stay though she stays in contact with us meeting on occasion"

"that's good belle is a warm person"

"yes she has been doing well as the new librarian"

"very true now what about L has anything happened with her?"

"besides helping in the rescue of belle not much she has been on edge as have I"

"why is that?"

Regina's perfectly arched brow rose in question.

"please hopper you know as well as I what fairy is used for"

"but L's capture is not one of them" he really didn't want to get in an argument with Regina it would only destroy what little trust she had in him.

"Yet hopper, her capture isn't on the list **yet** and we all know it"

"why don't we step away from such a touchy subject for a while?"

"fine, now what?"

"why not tell me about henry, have you seen him recently?"

"Henry and I have been talking over the phone and having lunch together again now that it I have been deemed "not a threat". She did the air quotations these people were truly ridiculous sometimes.

"It's good to know your still spending time together, it must be stressful but that's good progress"

" it is stressful but … henry has asked me to.. to not use dark magic"

Archie sat up a bit straighter at this.

"he did?"

"yes, I told him I was practicing my magic again I know there are still people in this town who aren't above killing a little boy to get back at me but that's why I've been working to get it back under my control the problem is dark magic is something I have been so comfortable using that not using it is…"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Foreign" Regina explained.

"I was taught only dark magic and how to use emotions, the darker ones like and anger and sadness, to fuel my magic so when it comes to "good magic" I don't know what to do"

"you're out of your element and that's hard but if dark magic was fueled by your rage and hatred for snow and others then maybe good emotions like happiness and love can give you enough of a drive to use good magic" Archie felt they were definitely making a break through today and it had only been a few minutes.

"Well neither of those things have ever lasted long in my life" turning away her eyes darted around the room a pang of sadness filled her heart.

The fates truly had it out for her they gave her Daniel then snatched him from her, they gave her luci but then her mother banished her to that island, she adopted henry but he left to find his real mother, who was snow white's daughter making snow his grandmother, who was her step daughter. Rubbing her temples she sighed whoever tried to make sense of henry's family tree she wished them luck cause there was just too many people on it.

"Since you use rage and hatred to fuel you magic why not try and think of some things that are good?"

Regina sighed still not knowing where to start or if it was even a good idea.

"Why don't you start at the beginning when you first started using magic?"

Eyeing the cricket she took a deep breath.

"it was during my engagement to Leopold and I, being the scared girl I was, decided to try and escape….."

Sighing Regina looked up meeting hoppers eyes it was sad but that was how she had started her studies of the dark arts and thought she killed her mother oh how naïve she had once been. Hopper was about to speak when a loud bang came from the door snapping their heads in the doors direction they heard a cry for help. Archie was quick to run to the door throwing it open he felt his heart speed up at the sight of Whale lying face down on the ground one arm behind his back, L's knee in his back and her knife at his throat.

"what's going on here?"

"Sorry for the ruckus doc but whale here thought that barging in and demanding things would be helpful in obtaining the impossible" hissed L

"let him go!" Archie didn't want whale to die because he couldn't talk the girl out of it. He was a doctor of the mind after all and figuring out a way to defuse the situation would be a challenge considering L's love of mind games.

"oh come on I promise not to get blood on the floor though if the knife cuts him it's because he's struggling" L warned glaring at whale.

"hello whale, last I saw you was at the front of a mob that wanted me dead, why shouldn't I let L cut you to ribbons?" Regina stood with her arms crossed Regal as ever arching a single brow.

"Regina!"

"Hush Doctor hopper right now I'm dealing with someone who has very openly threatened my best friend " L hissed twisting Whale's arm more.

"Regina if you want to redeem yourself you have to start small, why not now?" Archie glanced from a very pained whale to Regina hoping he could get this whole situation to calm down.

"what do you want whale?" Regina had no intention of letting Luci kill whale, though it was tempting, he was a good doctor and the town needed him. She would let Luci play with him a bit as she got information out of him.

"I want you to send me back to my world" bit out Whale.

"If I could do you think we would all be here? I can't and I don't have the means to do so anyway so you're stuck just like the rest of us"

"you have to send me back I need to try again I didn't do it right last time!"

"do you have ears doc? Cause if you did you would have heard her were all stuck, all of us, that includes you and me so get that in your head till someone figures it out no one's going anywhere" hissed L standing up she brought Whale with her pulling the blade away she pushed him forward toward the stairs he managed to catch himself.

"but I-"

"leave Victor, now" ordered Luci leaving no room for argument.

Nodding slowly he left the building.

"Was that really necessary L?" Archie wiped his forehead finally calm now that whale was out of harm's way.

"when you deal with snakes and rats on a daily basis doc you begin to know the difference between the good apples and sour oranges" slipping her knife back in its sheath she nodded to the stairs where whale once stood.

"that doesn't really make sense animals and fruit are two different things"

"Don't try and figure it out hopper the way her mind works is in nothing but nonsense and riddles its only after years of being her friend that I understand their meanings" Regina picked up her purse giving Archie a nod she headed down the hallway to the stairs.

"Maybe we could have a session or two L, you know work on that aggressive nature a bit?" Archie was curious now but seeing the suspicious look in her eyes he took a step back.

"Sorry cricket but doctors have only lead to trouble in past experience so please don't take it personally when I say hell no"

Leaving Archie shocked in his office door way Luci made her way down stairs maybe she would go visit Jefferson. It had been a while since the whole break out and it made her happy to know he had kept his promise.

…..

"Mom!"

Regina couldn't help smiling as henry ran to her throwing his arms around her waist. It had been a while since she had seen him the charming's had been keeping him busy with the enchanted forest histories and Prince Etiquette. Snow and charming were teaching henry all he wanted to know about being a royal. He had started sword fighting lessons with Charming and archery with snow as always a prince must know how to save the princess.

Sadly, this new interest in the old world had cut the time he usually spent with her to barely an hour, this would have had the old Regina at their apartment throwing fire balls and cursing them to oblivion. Still the promise she had made to henry always kept the "evil queen" in her cage. So here they were at the park finally having some time together Emma stood off to the side her hands in her pockets. The sheriff had been the one to get henry away from his grandparents so he could see her it was good to know she still had someone on her side besides Luci.

The young commander had spent most her time with Regina or going to the library and having lunch with belle talking about philosophy and the ways of the world they were currently in explaining things as best she could or recommending a book that would give more information. Evenings were spent with Jefferson at his mansion reminiscing and just talking. The hatter would vent his frustrations and Luci would vent hers sometimes she would come back smiling others solemn once she was laughing so hard she couldn't even stand up straight she was so drunk on laughter. It was those nights that Regina rolled her eyes and didn't bother asking what had happened there was simply no answer that would have made sense but Luci and Jefferson were never known for making too much sense anyway.

"Mom I missed you so much I'm sorry I've been so busy but Grandpa was showing me more sword fighting"

"it's alright henry how else will you know how to save a damsel in distress?" she laughed at the face henry made he was still in that stage where girls were gross but give it a few years and he won't be like that for long.

"mooom! Girls are gross besides I'm still learning and there aren't any quests yet"

"Oh of course you have to have quest but then you don't really need a quest to save people right?"

"No Emma does it all the time and now you're doing it too"

Henry's words made her heart swell. He was proud of her and that was what made their visits, no matter how short, worth it.

"thank you henry"

"of course mom"

"So tell me what new things is your grandfather teaching you these days?" Regina may not care for the charming's but she would give the world for henry and if he was excited then she could bring herself to care.

Henry smiled brightly telling her all about how to hold a sword and the best ways to avoid fire balls since charming had many experiences fighting dragons and her of course. It was going well henry had covered most the basics and was about to go into what charming had told him about fighting on horseback when he went quiet.

"henry what is it?"

Henry debated in his head wondering if he should even bring it up but his mom always seemed to know when something was bothering him darn mom super powers. Licking his lips he looked up at her seeing her worry he couldn't help taking her hand calming her a little.

"well… grandpa said he wanted to teach me how to fight on horseback later on but first I have to learn how to ride a horse"

So it was about horses? Regina didn't understand his worry henry was always curious so it couldn't be a fear of horses then what was it?

"But I said that I wanted you to teach me"

Regina stopped breathing for a moment staring at her son she couldn't help the tears that gathered wiping her eyes she smiled.

"Henry you really want me to teach you?"

"yeah I remember you telling me stories about when you used to ride and I thought why not?"

" I would love to teach you"

"Thanks mom"

She pulled him into a hug she couldn't stop smiling. Her son wanted her to teach him something that was once her passion and would be again.

"why don't we go to the stables this Saturday? I could show you the horses "

"Yeah!"

Regina couldn't help laughing at his enthusiasm things were starting to look up maybe this once things would stay smooth for a while.

…

It was early Saturday morning that Regina took henry to the stables it wouldn't be anything big just the maintenance on how to take care of the horse. It was nice to see henry so excited and just to be with two of her favorite people though Luci wasn't as enthusiastic. After her return from Never land the horses started acting skittish around her Regina was confused at first but the commander later explained it was probably because she wasn't a little girl anymore but a predator and the horses knew it. Still Regina was happy to have her there and henry was just going at her with questions she smiled at the way Luci eyed the boy wondering if he was the mad one not her.

"Everyone's teaching me stuff so why not you?" asked henry watching the commander with curiosity.

"Because you have to get a little taller, stronger, and wait till _both _your mom's say you can but even that depends on how well you do with your grandpa and grandma, so just focus on them for a while ok little man?" Luci shook her head at the boy he wouldn't be ready for anything unless he learned something and to do that he had to be in the here and now.

"Alright "henry smiled liking the slight challenge. Now he was determined to work twice as hard to be the best swordsman, bowmen, and horseback rider in the land.

"Alright henry this is you horse" Regina nodded to a large grey stallion she knew it was a good one but it just needed to trust henry.

"really?!" Henry's eyes widened as he looked over his stead.

"yes"

"ok so when do I ride him?"

"first things first this isn't an easy thing to do, you have to take care of him which means coming here every day before and after school to clean his stall and give him food and brush him"

"aww"

"its all about trust and to do that he has to get to know you and by doing these things your gaining his trust" Regina patted the horses side earning an affectionate nudge.

"ok "

Handing henry the brush she showed him how to put it on and which way to brush the horse. It wouldn't be long till Charming came to get him so it was safe to leave him alone for a while.

"henry, charming will be here at eleven its nine thirty now so you have a while but just get the feel for him and let him get used to you "

"got it mom"

Ruffling his hair she left the stables she had still been distant since her talk with Archie and Luci could tell she was distant now by the fact that she hadn't turned on the car yet.

"Regina"

"Regina"

"Regina?"

"What?"

"we've been sitting here for a good ten minutes where have you been in that head of yours?" Luci asked softly.

Sighing Regina ran a hand through her hair.

"I've been thinking about Daniel"

Luci nodded she knew the feeling she thought about her boy all the time.

"why don't we go see him? it's been a long time since I've seen him"

Regina nodded

Finally starting up the car she drove to the cemetery it was silent but that's what was needed for something of this importance. Daniel had been Regina's love and Luci's friend beside Regina they were her second family since losing her own and to lose them had been devastating. Now all that was left was Regina and now henry was part of it. Luci had to admit she liked the fact that her family was growing.

Leaving the car they headed inside waving a hand Henry Senior's casket moved revealing stairs together they walked down them. The tunnel was lit but that didn't take away the ominous feeling entering it brought. Stopping in front of the doors she gave Regina's hand a squeeze nodding they pushed the doors open sadly Daniel was nowhere to be found. The glass case was empty.

"he's.. gone?" Regina looked around the room something had happened it took but a moment to come up with an answer.

"Whale"

Luci growled she would get that scientist for desecrating Daniels grave.

Leaving Daniel's tomb they made their way down the hall when luci froze a sudden wave of pure bliss shot through her. Falling to her knees she gasped catching Regina's attention her mocha eyes widened at the sight of the golden light coming from the center of Luci's chest right where her heart would be. It was a rare event that a dream came true but from what Luci remembered her mother had said that those of her kind felt at least a hundred dreams come true a year. Sadly she had been in a world without magic for the last twenty eight years making this the first one she had felt since she was last in the enchanted forest.

The pure bliss didn't last long for that dream suddenly turned into a nightmare the golden glow turned pitch black. Luci gasped in pain clutching her chest she squeezed her eyes shut whoever's dream it was now flashed across her closed eyes. Catching pictures of white walls, florescent lights being torn from the ceiling, last was Daniel grabbing them growling like a monster he tore whoever it was a part. Hearing the scream she recognized it instantly. Her eyes shot open she was panting clutching her chest Regina was on her knees her arms were wrapped around her giving what comfort she could.

"Luci what happened?"

"he.. he took Daniel's body.. he made it work but- but then it all…" shaking her head she

"what? Then it all what?" Regina was desperate to know what happened to Daniel.

"The hospital we need to go to the hospital now call Emma and tell her to meet us there we have to go now!"

Helping her up Regina dialed Emma running as fast as she could in her heels following Luci up the stairs leading out of the tomb.

"hello?"

"Emma you need to meet me and L at the hospital something's happened I don't know what but she says it's bad"

"the hospital?"

"yes must I waste time repeating myself?"

"I'm on my way"

The drive to the hospital was short and tension filled she could see Luci's hands shaking she was so jittery. What ever happened was seriously bad Luci didn't get like this, not even when they were losing in the war did she get like this. She barely parked the car when Luci jumped out running to the door rolling her eyes Regina followed running after the commander. The nurses and doctors called after them but they didn't stop not till Luci grabbed her arm bringing her to a halt.

"what is it?" Regina was happy for the moment's rest she might not age but she isn't as young as she used to be.

Luci was scanning the empty hallways trying to sense any signs of life. Taking a deep breath she pulled Regina slowly towards the end of the hall. Peeking around the corner she saw that the very last door was hanging off the hinges and the lights were flickering. That was it.

"there"

Drawing her knife she made sure to stay in front of Regina the entire time pushing open the door the scene before them was straight out of a horror movie. Trays of arms and legs, a gurney covered in blood the lights hung by their wires lastly was a severed arm lying on the floor.

"oh gods"

"Please…. Help.. me"

Pushing aside the carts of limbs there on the floor lay whale his left shoulder bled heavily he had tried to stop the bleeding with some sheets but that wasn't enough.

"I thought if.. if I gahh brought him back.. you would send me .. back"

"idiot you should have known better after last time" hissed Luci going to his other side she looked over his mutilated shoulder shaking her head she nodded to the phone behind Regina.

"call for some nurses he needs help "

…..

Watching the nurses set the now heavily sedated scientist down Luci couldn't help shaking her head sometimes they just never learned.

"what happened?"

Looking over her shoulder she found Emma standing in front of Regina her arms crossed it was an investigation now but there was nothing to investigate. Whale had tried something very stupid and knew was dangerous yet he did it to prove a point that in the past had never come to fruition.

"whale was doing experiments and it went wrong obviously" said Regina in her usual regal tone.

"and you happened to be there?" Emma raised a brow.

"no I saw it happening and I knew the idiot would get himself killed " Luci felt it was time to speak up.

"so you were there?" both turned to Luci now.

"no I got some bits and pieces as it happened"

"that doesn't make sense"

"Look its part of my magic or what's left of it that when someone's dream comes true I feel it but when it turns bad it becomes a nightmare and I can see it that's what happened, in Victor's case I saw him getting his arm ripped off and my last visit to the hospital gave me a pretty good lay out of the place so I had a pretty good idea where he was"

"you know you have all the motive to just come here and rip his arm off yourself right?"

"look I would never aim so high when it comes to ripping people apart I always go for the legs first so they can't run away " Luci shrugged

Emma stared not knowing if the commander was joking or not.

"Look your suspicious alibi aside do you know what he was doing down there?"

"he was trying to finish his work and bring back the dead but the body he used…" Regina looked to luci not really wanting to explain further. Luci ran a hand through her hair this could get really complicated she just knew it would.

"what about the body?" Emma looked between the two.

"it was my truelove, Daniel "

"whoa, whoa, whoa he used you dead boyfriends body?"

"for lack of a better explanation yes, but judging by what L saw and the way we found Whale, Daniel isn't himself" Regina tried to think of what the "new" Daniel could be doing but there were so many possibilities.

"so there's a monster just wandering around storybrooke?"

"no from what I can figure Daniel is alive but it might be like with charming he's wandering around till he finds a place that's familiar to him"

Luci turned slowly to Regina her eyes wide confused Regina was about to ask why when it hit her.

"ok you both just had epiphanies so spill" Emma looked between them raising a brow.

"the stables.. that's where he died that would be the last place he remembered and henry's there right now" Regina started walking towards the exit they needed to go now.

"we'll take Regina's car, no offence Emma but your monster wouldn't get us there in time" Luci slid in the back seat.

"none taken lets go"

Speeding to the stables they ran form the car hearing the horses whinny only pushed them to run faster. Skidding to a halt they found henry's horse outside its stall whining in fear looking inside they found Daniel with henry unconscious on the ground.

"ok we need to get him out of there now" Emma looked between Daniel and Henry trying to gage it.

"Emma you grab henry we'll deal with Daniel" Regina wanted to see if she could speak to him maybe she could get through to him.

"ok now!" Emma darted for henry Daniel went to grab her but Luci grabbed his arm using his surprise to spin him around cracking him hard on the jaw. Emma ran out with henry Luci was quick to follow slamming the door shut she leaned against it. They all took a deep breath till he started hitting the door Luci was putting all her weight on it but that wouldn't be enough he would get out.

"Emma take henry to my car "Regina tossed the blonde her keys.

"What about you two? I'm not leaving you with him"

"Trust me were the only ones who can handle him" Regina waved her on pressing her shoulder into the door.

Emma was hesitant to leave she didn't want to but henry's safety was at risk.

"Go!" shouted Regina

Finally Emma left them in the stables it wasn't long till Daniel burst through the door sending Luci across the way into the stall across the way the sound of splintering wood could be heard. Regina made the mistake of turning her back on Daniel to check on Luci taking his chance he grabbed her by the shoulders slamming her into the wall he wrapped his hands around her throat squeezing it. A roar drew his attention as Luci jumped on his back digging her fingers into his arms she pulled his hands away from Regina's throat using her feet to push them away from the wall wrapping her hands around his throat she got him in a solid choke hold slowly bringing him to his knees.

"Luci don't hurt him!"

"sorry but he just tried to kill you"

"I still love him!"

That seemed to do it Daniel stopped growling and blinked slowly the fog lifted from his eyes. Loosening her hold Luci kept her senses on high alert. Daniel looked from Regina to Luci slowly he stood up it took him but a moment to pull them both into a hug.

"oh gods I'm so happy to see you two"

Regina was crying she was so happy she didn't even care Daniel was alive , whale's plan had worked. Daniel pulled back looking at them he smiled shaking his head.

"Luci your not that scrawny little thing anymore" he ruffled her hair laughing at her protests

"hey, all it took was some good fun and I just shot up I couldn't stay tiny forever"

"I beg to differ"

"oh hush you two" Regina loved that they still had that effortless banter but she didn't know how long they had till the whole thing went bad again.

"oh Gina look at you" Daniel softly stroked her cheek.

"I've missed you so much " Regina's eyes watered as her love held her once more.

"I missed you too, gods Gina you've only grown more beautiful since I last saw you"

"oh Daniel.." holding his face in her hands she bit her lip.

"Daniel I don't know how long this will last"

"I don't think it will with gaahh!" Daniel grabbed his chest.

"oh gods just make it stop! GAAH!"

"it's the heart it's not meant to be in his body he's rejecting it" Regina watched him as he struggled against the monster within him.

"Gina please end it the pain! Gahh! its.. it's too much!"

"but I love you!"

"Then love again, please for me... love again"

His eyes became clouded once more he growled launching himself at Regina she raised hand and his body was encased in blue for a moment before it faded. She had released the spell that was keeping him alive, killing him all over again. It wasn't a second later when her knees gave out Luci caught her bringing them to the stables floor slowly all the while Regina cried into her shoulder. Closing her eyes Luci fought back her own tears she would shed them later right now Regina needed her. Regina's sobs echoed throughout the stable and that's how Emma found them.

The blonde didn't know what to do she knew Regina would only lash out at her for seeing any signs of weakness and think her condolences were out of pity. It was the look in L's eyes that made her swallow those eyes were so haunted it seemed that the agony was just building when she met Emma's gaze the blonde flinched from the intensity of the stare. It was then she understood why someone would do all those horrible things the massacres, the killings, the torture. This was about family and when someone hurts your family you do whatever you can to protect them or get revenge. Emma never had this till she met henry then her maternal instincts kicked in and she could say she would do anything for him heck she slayed a dragon for him and now she knew why L did all those things for Regina, why she's still doing them. The queen and commander were sisters in all but blood and that was never more evident than right now as L held Regina on the dirty floor of a stable as the queen cried her heart out offering what comfort she could. It made Emma feel almost jealous and yet happy that Regina actually had someone that wasn't under her control for her own needs or wanted something from her they were there just for her.

Wiping away her own tears she left the stables to go check on henry he was fine he just had a bad scare that's all. Giving the stables one last look she took a deep breath now she understood and silently promised to try just harder to be the savior and that meant saving everyone including the evil queen and her commander.

..

..

..

**ok this was the sad chapter and a bit short but I had to put it in I had t show that although you guys know the bad guys are human someone else needed to know it too. any way yeah L was running around a lot but eh things were happening and stuffs was goin down. so leave comments questions and wait till next sunday for the next update oh and heads up since school's started I might take a while to get to writing so I'm apologizing in advance.**

**-echoxknox out **


	4. The animal I have become

**Chapter : the Animal I have become**

**_ ._**

**_"I can't escape this hell  
>So many times i've tried<br>But i'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_**

_**'"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_  
><em><strong>No one will ever change this animal I have become<strong>_  
><em><strong>Help me believe it's not the real me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somebody help me tame this animal"<strong>_

**-three days grace**

...

... I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI!

...

"Where are you going?" called Regina from the living room she had been trying to keep herself occupied with reading so far it was working but Luci was getting ready to leave somewhere and that made her uneasy.

"Nowhere important Gina just the secondary minions meeting" called Luci pulling on her boots.

"fine" Regina went back to reading before it clicked.

"wait what?"

"nothing I'm just going out for a while if you need me you know what to do" Luci leaned on the door jam giving Regina a smile before heading out the door, making sure to lock it up tight.

"secondary minions meeting?" Regina muttered to herself shaking her head she went back to her book.

...

…

...

Walking into the dinner Luci ignored the glares from grumpy at the counter and charming as the prince took his to-go bag. Taking a seat in an empty booth she closed her eyes tapping the table top like a piano, playing an imaginary tune. She had to admit the memories from Elijah were sometimes amusing and helping to the pass time. The sound of heels clicking as they made their way to her she heard someone clearing their throat she smiled opening her eyes she rolled them to Red. The wolf was glaring at her one hand on her hip the other holding an empty tray.

"what are you doing here L?"

"Having a secondary minion meeting "

"a what?"

"you and me are having a talk and since we're not quite at the same level as snow and Regina but were above charming and the huntsman in actual usefulness I consider us secondary minions"

Red rolled her eyes. Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed looking back to Luci, who motioned to the other side of the booth.

"you won't leave till we talk won't you?" muttered red

"You got it"

"fine "

Setting the tray down she sat crossing her arms over her chest she glared at the commander. They had both fought each other on many occasions neither willing to give up till one side was forced to retreat sometimes not even then but they never went for the kill. The war was never theirs to fight yet they continued to battle it out trying to keep their friends safe.

"talk or I'm leaving "

"please Red it's not like your gonna go anywhere, you work here till eight and I have no real plans for the rest of the day so I could keep you company" L rolled her eyes at the "threat".

"what about your _Queen_? " sneered Red

"what about your princess?" Luci countered

Red huffed "why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk about the next full moon"

Red froze. The full moon. Seeing the wolf pale a bit Luci took action.

"I wanted to know if you had your hood or if you went to see rumple about it, I know for a fact that he has most the magical items from our land "

"I-I.. yes I looked but I don't have it " Red was frantic.

"go ask Rumple for it then"

"don't say dark ones name" hissed Red

"oh please I have fought him multiple times I think I can say his name " Luci rolled her eyes at the superstition.

"you can only say it because you're a monster just like him" growled Red

"hey newsflash wolfy so are you" countered Luci

"I am not a monster"

Luci shook her head interlacing her fingers she leaned in close tilting her head time for a different angle it seemed. The wolf still wasn't getting her round about way of what she was saying but then she couldn't just tell her. This was a test of the wolf's intelligence as well as her understanding of what a real monster was.

"You know you and I are more a like then you're willing to admit "

"no, were not"

"yes we are, were both monsters "

"now that I agree with because you are a monster"

"but you haven't accepted that your one too just a different kind"

" at least I feel remorse for those I kill that makes me more human, you on the other hand like killing people"

"I have never killed anyone who didn't try to kill me first and I never tried to kill or hurt you when we fought I only disarmed you or tried to knock you out but never kill"

"yeah right "

"I won't lie, being Regina's friend has made me a darker person but I did what I had to so she wouldn't do it herself and make herself more like her mother the same way you would protect snow, so yes Red we are both monsters"

**"**No, I am not like you!"

"yes"

"no!

"fine your right we're not the same because I became a monster so I could spare my friend the pain of becoming one herself but you" Luci crossed her arms on the table leaning in close "you were born one and have been fighting it since you first learned of it. At least I accepted it, you're trying to hide under sheep's clothing and that will do you no good because soon your wolf will tear straight through that costume and you'll have a bigger fight on your hands"

"shut up! You think I don't know what a danger I am? "

"your not a danger if you haven't done anything wrong"

"yet, I haven't done anything **yet **but it's been so long... I might lose control " Red whispered the last part her eyes filled with worry as she bit her lip.

"look all you can do is prepare for the worst if anything happens that night I'll come by whatever place you decide to go if you can't find your hood "

"Why would you come near me on the full moon?" asked Red glaring at the cat eyed commander suspiciously.

"I don't sleep and believe it or not spending the night in the library reading can get dull "

"why don't you sleep?"

Luci sighed leaning back in her seat.

"Rumple cursed me so I couldn't "whispered Luci the pain in her voice caught Red off guard she saw the sadness in the young commander's eyes.

"why?" Red was curious she had never seen the commander show such an emotion unless it was towards something that had happened to Regina or henry maybe even Emma, since the two still shared an almost friendship. Luci tried to think of a way to explain it but couldn't her heart ached for her boy and she had no idea if she would ever be able to see him again thanks to Rumple. Giving Red a sad smile she shrugged.

"What matters most to me can only be seen in sleep, in this world any way and I can't sleep" L shrugged "so I can't even see them if I wanted to and Rumple knew that when he cast it"

Red wouldn't admit it but seeing the look in L's eyes she knew the kind of loss the young commander felt reminding of her own loss. Her chest ached at the memories of peter. Running a hand through her hair she looked away she spotted Victor Frankenstein entering the dinner. He gave her a smile but seeing who she was with he glared at the commander before taking a seat at the counter keeping an eye on them.

"you should go out with him when this full moon business is all figured out"

"what?" Red nearly snapped her head off turning to L so fast.

The sad eyed commander nodded to Frankenstein.

"when you figure out the whole wolf situation go see him I know he had a thing for Ruby and it seems to have grown now that your Red again "

"why would you give me dating advice? My track record isn't so good if you haven't noticed"

"so even if he isn't the one he could help you find them, at least you get a chance" Luci gave the doc one last look before sliding out of the booth.

"I would go to Rumple he might have your hood, it wouldn't hurt to ask"

"why are you helping me?" Red was beyond confused at this point.

"someone has to keep that smile on your face and if the sun can't then it's up to me and if I can't then maybe victor can "L gave her a small smile repeating the words she had said before the curse was broken and they were simply Ruby and Elijah, not life long enemies. Red looked at victor he smiled and her heart jumped a little.

"maybe victor can"

...

**…**

...

Taking a deep breath Red walked towards the pawnshop, it was just after closing but she knew the pawnbroker was still there. If she was lucky then so would Belle and if Belle was there then the dark one would be a tiny bit softer. hopefully. Pulling the door open she saw Rumple behind the counter he had just been leaning down to pick up something, seeing her he stood up straight eyeing the wolf.

"Hello miss Lucas"

"I think you know why I'm here" said Red trying to keep her confidence up being in such a close vicinity to the dark one made chills shoot up her spine, But she didn't shiver she couldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing she was scared out of her mind.

"I do sadly I can't help you"

"What? Why not?" this surprised her usually Rumple had everything. L had said he had all the magical items from the forest. Her eyes widened realizing her mistake.

"sorry, guess shouldn't have come here on a lie "mutter Red

"A Lie?" Rumple was interested now.

"First mistake of the day listening to L" growled Red

Rumple raised a brow. It was not surprising that the mist walker had approached the wolf he knew of the "new" list the young commander had. The commander was simply looking out for her own even if they didn't know it.

"L doesn't lie not about these kinds of things, not when others are at such a risk" '

"Why should I believe you?" Red narrowed her brown eyes. She couldn't trust anyone now it seemed.

"because I have known L longer than Regina and when she sees something's wrong she doesn't sit by and let it happen, she does all she can to stop it no matter how childish she might seem she knows things"

That threw Red for a loop. How could Rumple know L longer than Regina? The commander hated Rumple's guts from what she remembered in the enchanted forest. There was obviously a history between the two she just didn't know what but then few knew much at all about L.

"Really?"

"yes I have been a longtime adversary and acquaintance of the mist walker, she has tried to kill me many times and the closest she has ever been to succeeding was when she was Elijah and decided to give me a reason not to go near the queen for a while" Rumple chuckled running his fingers over the thin scar on his cheek.

"She must be awfully proud"

"you should have seen her face when she came to me the night before the curse was broken, smiling ear to ear like a Cheshire cat" Rumple laughed at his own inside joke Red brushed it off as his insanity making an appearance.

"good to know, back to my hood if it's not here then where else could it be?"

"Even I don't know and that's saying something dearie"

Red sighed running a hand through her hair. Looks like she's gonna have to come up with an alternative plan: giant cage. Turning to the door she stopped remembering something from earlier.

"can I ask you something?"

"why not " Rumple shrugged not seeing the harm in a few questions.

"you said you know L the best, besides Regina, so I'm hoping you can answer this" Red licked her lips taking a moment to prepare herself for the answer that might come.

"Did L have a true love?"

Rumple blinked maybe there was harm in questions. Pausing for a moment he thought it over, if anyone was to know what he did about Luciana and her "true love" they would be more than upset. If he didn't answer then the wolf would still go to Luciana and he would still be in a bad spot. There had to be a way of working this out in his favor and no more questions were asked.

"yes she did "

"what happened to him?"

Rumple tilted his head. "why do you want to know?"

"she said she doesn't sleep because you cursed her but it's in her dreams that she see's what she loves most, which I assume is her true love, and whatever happened to him couldn't be good but even Regina can sleep with thoughts of Daniel so why curse her?" Red didn't care what he said she wanted an answer and unless it turned bad she wasn't leaving.

"true … but Daniel was killed, L's "true love" Rumple chuckled at the title " is an entirely different matter altogether if you ask her she won't speak of him, you ask Regina and she won't even admit to knowing him, you ask me and I'll tell you he was simply playing with her trying to pass the time"

Red took it all in feeling sorry for the young commander to have your heart played with was horrible. Shaking her head Red nodded still taking in the new information.

"Thanks for at least telling me about my hood"

"of course Miss Lucas "

...

…..

...

It was pitch black outside but Luci didn't care. leaving Regina's mansion she locked it up tight it wasn't often she left the queen unguarded but tonight was one of those nights. Walking down the empty streets she looked up at the full moon the great orb in the sky shown brighter than usual surely for Red during her wolfs time. Shouldering her backpack she continued on her way. She had seen many a full moon in the enchanted forest even spending a short time with a wolf pack helping them get supplies when they were running low or using what little magic she had to heal silver burns. The time spent with the wolves had helped her when fighting Red which led her to this night.

The talk she had about helping if she couldn't find her hood Luci was serious and now she was living up to it. In her bag was a small thing of uncooked steaks, a few rugby balls since they were thick enough for a wolf's teeth to have trouble popping, and some blankets for when Red changed back. It might seem a little offensive to bring "dog toys" but wolves, when they weren't hungry hence the steaks, were playful and loved making messes. So the best way to keep a wolf in line would be to keep them occupied and who better than Luci.

Hearing a loud crash she froze listening for the sound of scrambling paws. Smiling she took off running through the park to the dinner. Seeing the large brown wolf she smirked putting her fingers to her lips she whistled loud and clear the wolf's ears perked turning its giant head to her. Waving to the wolf she pulled out one of the steaks the wolf licked its chops cautiously stepping towards her, smiling Luci waved the steak.

"Come on Red show me if you can still keep up"

Without another word she took off towards the forest smiling wider at the sound of paws pounding on the ground behind her it was going to be a fun night.

...

…..

...

The sound of leaves crunching in the distance made Luci sit up. She didn't trust anything that was coming through the forest this early. Glancing at the slumbering woman beside her she took the blanket off her own shoulders draping it over the one already covering Red, the wolf hummed snuggling in to the leaves a bit more. Standing by the closest tree Luci watched Emma and charming come wandering in from the forests edge. They both looked like idiots wandering around but they were obviously coming for Red. Stepping out into the open Emma and charming stopped at the sight of her charming was ready for a fight Emma was simply cautious.

"L what are you doing out here?" called Charming

"easy there your "highness" I can hear you just fine no need to shout, I'm just keeping Red company"

Emma and charming shared a look before charming drew his gun Luci rolled her eyes.

"what did you do to Red?"

"Nothing she broke out of that flimsy cage and I promised to keep her company so here I am" Luci shrugged turning around she headed back to Red. The she wolf was still out, luci could hear Emma and charming close behind, kneeling by Red she sighed.

"come on Wolfy gotta get up"

Red mumbled something snuggling deeper into her blankets. Rolling her eyes Luci flicked Reds nose waking the she wolf right up.

"ow! What the hell?!"

"Rise and shine wolfy"

Rubbing her nose Red glared at the girl before she realized where she was.

"oh god I got out"

"yes but I lead you to the forest keeping you distracted till you fell asleep, by the way you owe me two foot balls" Luci smiled showing them the shredded rubber .

Red stared at the shredded rubber face palming, Emma raised a brow.

"Seriously L? Dog toys?" muttered charming

"No, I went to the sporting goods store and bought some foot balls and you should be thanking me I kept you busy instead of letting you run wild in town"

"Fine L thank you, now let's get back to grannies she called us when she went to the dinner this morning the freezer is a wreak"

"sounds like fun" Luci rolled her eyes at the prince never really caring for him he was more of arm candy any way.

"you know what L? if you don't like it then you can shut up" snapped charming

" Nice come back there, well since your all so "enthusiastic" about my good deed I'll just leave and save the time of finding insults and other means of chasing away a stray" Luci tilted her head smirking she leaned more towards Emma whispering loudly "though snow was always the talker, charming here was the brawn thank god you better than the both of them Emma"

"L!" Emma looked between charming and L she knew the commander still had it out for him and now would be the perfect time to strike. L shook her head pulling the backpack on her shoulder she left them calling over her shoulder.

"see ya Emma"

Leaving the trio at the forests edge stuffing her hands in her pockets she made her way back to Regina's mansion. One little thing wouldn't make up for the lives she had taken but as she told Red she did it so Regina didn't have too. Shaking her head she started whistling 'Twisted nerve' from kill bill. Now that she thought about it she figured out why Elijah had liked such a violent film. It was an odd movie for such an opposite personality to like but it fed her own blood lust. Not that she couldn't control it but to go cold turkey was dangerous.

Passing one of the lone alley ways they had in storybrooke she didn't wait to grab the hand that was about to land on her shoulder. Spinning the attacker around she slammed their front into the side of the building. It was still early and no one would be out opening their shops yet. Pressing her knife to their throat while holding their arm behind their back taking a deep breath she sneered at the rat at the end of her blade.

"tell me, what is a rat bastard like you still doing alive?"

Getting only a wheeze in reply she rolled her eyes.

"oh I'm sorry where are my manners, I usually only use them when in the company of actual human beings but I guess I'll make a small acceptation I repeat how the hell is a rat bastard like you still alive King George?"

"A king must live so that he may come to the aid of his people" bit out the old royal

"Please you couldn't aid a hamster let alone a person and you have no people they all joined either Snow or Regina you know that"

"They will return now that this town is in need of a new leader"

"Yeah right they would sooner vote Regina back into office before you old man"

"Not with what I have planned and with your assistance Regina would have one less obstacle in getting to Snow"

Tilting her head Luci pulled away spinning the old man around she kept him pressed to the building but her face neutral.

"And why would I help you?"

"you want Snow gone just as much as Regina does and I want charming dead, now I have the means of getting that, all I need is your assurance that you'll help me "

"So what you have me help you kill charming and that will suddenly put you in Regina's good favor?"

"I don't care but if you help me I can finally get rid of that shepherd boy playing prince"

Luci shook her head this old man didn't realize how out of his league he really was. She might have charming on her death list but she wouldn't really kill him, scar him maybe, cripple him possibly, but never kill him those on the list were meant to suffer not get off easy. Meeting the old man's gaze she watched him squirm. Her cat eyes were so unsettling up close and she loved that even the likes of old King George couldn't look her in the eyes. The only exceptions were Rumple and Regina but they a little odd and unsettling themselves.

"I understand the good in this but there's one problem with you plan"

"and what's that?"

"see I have this odd thing, I mean it's really rare now but I have standards when it comes to whom I maim, behead, dismember and gut people like fish**_ for_** and you old man don't meet those standards"

"But Regina does?"

"yes she has class and knows when to accept defeat you on the other hand do not and know that if you even dare try to scheme against her I will do everyone a favor and knock that head clean off your shoulders" barring her fangs, which thank goddess had returned after her eyes had gone back to normal, making the old man gasp.

"now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do than hiss at rats"

Leaving the washed up royal where he stood she headed down the street to the park the sooner she got to Regina's the sooner she could eat and then the two could ponder Georges word's. He might be a washed up royal but there were still a few who would die for him and that meant Emma, henry, and Red were at risk here.

"Stupid list "

...

…..

...

Things were crazy and not the usual can be handled crazy but pure insanity. Ruby was a wolf again, Billy had apparently been murdered by said wolf but that didn't make any sense if what L said was true. The evidence pointed to Ruby but only one person could testify against it and L was nowhere to be found. Emma had Ruby at one end depressed and the biggest self-loathing woman she had ever met in her life and charming in the other. Some king from the enchanted forest was threatening him using Ruby's case against them but Emma had faith in Ruby even if the wolf didn't.

Another thing was henry. The kid had been having nightmares about a room of fire, not creepy at all. Snow said it was a side effect of having been under the sleeping curse but when he started waking up with burn marks on his arms they started getting freaked out. So here she was outside of Regina's mansion with henry and snow hoping for some kind of answer.

Giving henrys uninjured hand a squeeze she led him to the front door knocking they waited. The familiar sound of heels announced Regina's arrival. Opening the door the former mayor smiled brightly till she saw henry's bandaged arm her smile fell replaced with concern. Kneeling she carefully took his injured arm looking from henry to Emma she frowned.

"What happened?"

"Your curse has different side effects than the one you put on me"

Regina stood finally taking notice of Snow her frown only deepened at this.

"come in I want to know everything that's happened" herding them all to the living room Regina sat across from the trio looking at Emma expectantly. Clearing her throat Emma explained.

"A few days after henry woke up from the curse he started having nightmares snow said it was just the after effects of a sleeping curse which is fine I guess but then he started waking up with burns on his arm"

"Henry let me see them" Regina was in full momma bear mode Emma could almost see the switch from mayor to mother. Henry sat on the chair beside Regina as she slowly unwrapped the gauze. Seeing the red scorched skin she hugged him avoiding his arm so not to agitate it more.

"oh henry " biting her lip Regina wrapped it back up turning to Emma and snow ready to tell them her diagnosis.

"this is a magical burn luckily I can heal it but there is a possibility that it might happen again till the dreams stop completely I suggest we go see Rumple"

"what! NO!" Snow wanted nothing to do with the Dark one, they had made enough deals with the imp she didn't want to start that up again.

"his knowledge of sleep curses and curses in general surpasses my own, he would know a way to help henry I can only heal his burns at this point but Rumple can probably do more" Regina persisted she wanted henry safe and if she couldn't do it then she would find someone who could.

"we'll do it, come on"

"Emma!"

"I will do what I have to, to keep henry safe even if it means talking to gold" Emma handed henry his jacket helping him put it on with his bad arm.

"Come miss swan it has been a while since I last talked to rumple "Regina held the door open her own coat on her arm her purse in the other.

"You're coming with us?" Snow eyed the former queen still suspicious.

"Of course I am henry is still my son and I know how to handle Rumple if things start to go bad" once they were out Regina locked the front door following Emma and henry.

"I've been meaning to ask you where's L?" Emma was curious as to the commander's absence. She usually stuck to Regina's side where ever the former mayor went.

"yes we need to talk to her about something's" Snow explained.

"well she does have some semblance of a life, as much as two exiles can" Regina rolled her eyes at Snow's glare "anyway she sees belle at the library or Jefferson when she can, I would imagine she's there now "

"She's friends with Jefferson?" Emma wasn't as surprised as she sounded. Now that she knew a little more of the commanders character she could see it they must have made quite a team.

"Yes they were friends long before the curse, the fun of World jumping was a common game they just loved to play"

"wait world jumping?" Emma knew about Jefferson but L was a world jumper?

"yes miss swan after she returned to the enchanted forest L was in fact a world jumper but unlike Jefferson she didn't need a hat to make the portal, sadly it takes a great deal of magic to do so and here magic works entirely different" Regina knew she was giving away some valuable information but Luci was just as stuck as the rest of them and more on edge now that fairy dust was back.

"Wait if she can work together with Jefferson maybe they can make a portal back to the enchanted forest "Henry smiled brightly at his idea Regina didn't have the heart to tell him it wouldn't work.

"Would that work though?" Snow on the other hand wasn't her beloved son and she would gladly crush her hopes.

"No Snow it wouldn't, their magic is too different and L doesn't have enough magic to do it she is just as stuck as the rest of us and believe me she hates it just as much as the next person"

"But she doesn't hate you?"

"Really? were trying to help henry and you bring this up again?" Regina was really losing her patients with her stepdaughter.

"Hey look were here, now no more fighting "Emma glared at the pair before entering the shop.

"Hello ladies, henry what can I do for you?"

It was odd Rumple was in high spirits he probably had a lunch date with belle again. The peace offering of a library did wonders it seemed. The imp was in a freshly pressed suit and he wasn't leaning so heavily on his cane. A book of old poetry sat on the counter, he must be busy getting ready for that lunch date. Again so weird to see the dark one nervously getting ready for a lunch date with the new librarian.

"henry's having side effects from the sleep curse" Regina placed a hand on henry's shoulder not trusting the dark one being so close to him. Emma stood at henry's other side her arms crossed they were here for business no tricks hopefully.

"as is to be expected your highness" Rumple waved a hand dismissively he had more important things to do than fix Regina's mistakes, like find that darn tie he knew Belle liked.

"yes, but he has been waking up with burns from said dreams" snow explained tired of explaining again and again she just wanted her grandson to be safe and these dreams were a danger none of them could protect him from.

Rumple frowned this wasn't good. Reaching into the glass case before him he took out a necklace.

"have him wear this when he sleeps and it should offer some protection but he should be able control his surroundings once he no longer fears the flames"

"and in return for such a powerful necklace?" Regina wouldn't take it if the price was too much she could have Luci teach henry how to control his dream state if it came down to it, Though with Rumple's curse it might be tricky.

"I think the consequences of your little curse should be enough "Rumple waved them away as he set the necklace on the counter he was definitely losing his touch or the prospect of seeing belle was distracting him.

"thanks, goodbye"

Grabbing the necklace Regina practically shoved henry out the door.

"wait your just going to take it?" called snow

"If Rumple was too distracted to care I'm not going back to get a worse bargain, be happy snow this is the best deal he's probably ever given maybe I should send Belle some gifts " she muttered distractedly.

"Totally off topic but now that henrys dream problem has been pretty much fixed, do you think L would still be with Jefferson?" Emma wanted to get this case over with now that an emergency had been avoided.

"Probably, I mean she hasn't seen him in a while being busy with Red and other exciting things she still wants to catch up " Regina eyed the sheriff now that her mamma bear had gone back to its cage her mind was just catching up to the sheriffs words.

"so she is Alice!"

Henry's outburst made them all jump.

"I knew it!" henry fist pumped with his good arm.

"Henry, L is not Alice " Regina felt bad but this needed to be cleared up before henry tried anything she knew of his "matchmaking" attempts even if it was before the curse was broken.

"but.." frowning henry's brows furrowed in confusion he didn't get it she would fit for the part of Alice so how could she not be?

"Jefferson and L have been friends or playmates more like it with their antics "Regina muttered that last part pinching the bridge of her nose remembering the whole pink armor prank. What a disaster that had been, she didn't let her knights out of the castle till she had finally hunted down the pair. How is she supposed to be a frightening, malicious, evil queen when her knights have bright pink armor?

"but she is not The Alice, though I'm quite sure she has met Alice in her travels"

"cool!"

"well I have to go ask her some questions so would you be ok with staying with your mom?" Emma knew how much Regina missed him but again the whole safety thing was an issue.

"yeah, besides I want to hear more stories about the other world" Henry looked at Regina expectantly he looked ready to start jumping up and down with excitement.

"Emma are you sure?" Snow glanced from Emma to Regina still suspicious of the queen.

"Yes and if anything happens she'll probably call you "Emma didn't see the point in arguing she had a case to solve.

...

….

...

The drive to Jefferson's was short but seeing the place up close she could tell something was different. Walking up to the front door she went to knock but saw that the door was open, cautiously she entered the house the lights were on upstairs and she could hear laughing. Quietly making her way up the stairs she followed the voices to what looked like the den. Pushing the door open she found Jefferson on the floor with a smile so bright it was almost as if his happiness was lighting up the room instead of the fire place.

"how was I to know it made men into mice? it wasn't called a mouse charm!" the hatter was gasping for breath to finish his story.

"oh you should have seen her when she saw it, I swear if you hadn't run when you did you would be burnt to a crisp!"

L was sitting on the back of the leather armchair her laughter joining the hatter's they were laughing so hard both were red in the face. Losing her balance L fell off the back making Jefferson hug his side he was laughing so hard. Shaking her head Emma wondered if they were drunk but no bottles were in sight. Jefferson saw the blonde in the door way coughing he offered her deep frown before bursting out laughing he couldn't keep a straight face.

"what has you two laughing so hard?" Emma was curious.

"Oh just our insane pranks we used to pull on Regina's guards " L was suddenly right next to her making the blonde jump.

"jeez!"

"sorry I couldn't help it the look on your face!" both burst in laughter again.

"come on " muttered Emma she had thought this might be quick but no she had to get the funny guys for once.

"ok no more please, no more!" Jefferson rolled on to his side slapping the hardwood floor.

"ok, ok no more we have to be serious "

That lasted a whole of two seconds before they couldn't hold it anymore.

"ok L I need you to focus, I need your help"

Wiping away her tears from laughing so hard L took a deep breath.

"ok I'll try "

"That's something at least" Emma muttered running a hand through her hair "look I need to know if Red really did kill Billy?"

"what?" L blinked shaking her head "no I was with her in the forest all night she was either chasing me or her own tail so she couldn't have run off to kill someone"

"Good that just leaves a dead body with no killer and someone trying to frame Red" sighed Emma

"wait, wait, wait so Billy's dead but you all thought Red did it?" that didn't make sense to L and lots of crazy stuff usually made sense.

"it seemed like she did but you just proved she didn't, I guess we can rub that in what's his names face"

"what, what's his names face?" Jefferson tilted his head

"some guy from the enchanted forest has been using Red's animal behavior to make some digs at charming"

L growled " that rats back? It seems he didn't take my warning very seriously"

"wait what warning?"

"king George tried to get me to help him kill charming but I don't do peoples revenge for them so I turned it down, it seems he's still moving forward with his plans"

"wait you knew?"

"of course I knew, I know a rat when I see one and he came to me"

"why didn't you tell us!" Emma was pissed this would have saved a lot of time and maybe even Billy's life had L told them.

"Because if anyone's gonna hurt charming its gonna be me and I knew George would have little to use against charming as it was, so what was the point if the "good guys" always wins? you wouldn't need my warning since you can always win right?"

"Now the town wants to kill Red that's why!"

Emma stood there her fists clenched, her chest heaving, and all they did was stare at her. Pursing her lips L turned to Jefferson.

"Come on we have to go help Red we can't count on the idiot's to save her "

Nodding slowly the hatter picked himself off the ground grabbing Emma's arm he followed L down the stairs and out the door they were gonna need to be fast if what the white knight said was true.

"Never leave hero's to divert an angry mob Emma it never works" said Jefferson sliding into the back seat of the bug.

"you need a scarier monster to distract them from the first one"

...

….

...

Belle had been happy to help Red when the others came asking for a place to hide her with king George after the wolf it wouldn't do to go where the others could find her. Showing Red the back office she gave the wolf a smile.

"Don't worry Red I'm sure they won't get through the doors charming and snow will stop them"

"They shouldn't have to protect me I killed someone and those people deserve to kill a monster" muttered Red she had felt so disgusted with herself she was ready to just go to the mob instead of letting them come to her.

Belle shook her head. "Red I have seen real monsters and you are not one at least not in that sense trust me""

"No L was right, I am a monster but then were different yet similar or whatever" Red always ignored the commanders words now she wished she had paid attention.

"Well I can see where you're similar" belle gave Reds hand a comforting squeeze.

"Really?" Red was skeptical.

"I have been L's friend since she broke me out of that asylum and made sure that when I left Rumple I had a place to stay till I got the library apartment" Belle smiled softly her friend was a big softy when she wanted to be.

"so your saying were both hospitable?"

"No you're both loyal and caring though you both differ in tactics, you're very much the same you took up the responsibility of protecting your friends when you didn't have to"

"you got all that just from spending a few weeks out of the asylum?"

"yes I am quite observant you know bookworm and all"

"thanks but I-"

"Red get to the back room they're almost here!"

Looking over her shoulder Red nodded to charming. Turning back to belle she was about to thank her when she froze. Her skin tingled as the magic in her blood slowly the need to run took over she could practically hear the wolf within her howling to get out, fighting against its human cage.

"Red?"

"Belle I ... I need to leave"

"What! You can't they'll kill you!"

"I can't stay here, I need to leave if I don't I might hurt you and I can't I couldn't forgive myself if I did, I need to leave"

"Red wait!"

Acting quickly Red closed the office door using her inhuman strength she dragged one of the bookcases in front of it. Belle banged on the door running to the window she slammed her fists against it but it was useless. Memories of the asylum came back making her panic. She had been trapped there too and now she was trapped again.

"Red please don't go! I can't take the dungeons again! Please!"

"I promise to come let you out"

Without a word Red ran out of the Library the wolf was coming out whether she wanted it to or not.

...

…

...

A howl filled the night Emma cursed, Red must have gotten out.

"come on knight we need to get the crowd away from Red and to do that you're going to need more than just yourself" L nodded to the mob that was making its way to where the howl had come from.

"I know charming and granny were trying to protect Red could they be there?"

"probably now come on"

Luci was getting tired of saving the good guys weren't they supposed to be all badass on their own? The mob was getting closer she could hear them it wouldn't be long now and they needed more time. Skidding to a stop she held out her hands her palms facing each other focusing all her magic in her hands.

"L what are you doing?!" Emma knew they didn't have much time so why was L wasting it?

"look I can get us a few minutes but I need a sec"

Magic crackled around her but she couldn't get it out. She had the image in her head and knew the way to do it but her magic was still under Rumple's lock and key.

"damn it that curse is really bugging me ok think, think, think"

Looking around she couldn't think of anything that would help till her eyes stopped on Emma, who was keeping watch.

"what?"

"You're the product of true love, making you a living source of magic so if you channel your magic through me I should be able to do this"

"uh sorry but I don't do magic"

"neither do I but I still had Regina teach me, now come stand behind me and put your hands on my shoulders"

"what?"

"just do it"

Emma huffed doing as she was told she hesitantly placed her hands on L's shoulders gasping at the surge of energy she felt. Looking at the girl in front of her she couldn't believe the magic she had, it was literally like touching a live wire. L tried again this time mist making a swirl between her palms she slowly started to spread them further apart expanding the mist till it glowed yellow. Out of the mist burst a giant wolf it was at two feet taller than L it jumped around barking loudly till it growled jumping away but it didn't make sense why was it acting this way?

"it's not real, its just a projection of my memory from last night when Red was playing with me"

"Whoa" Emma couldn't say anything else her eyes were glued to the wolf that was now howling attracting the mobs attention.

"Exactly now let's go get red while the mob follows the dummy it won't last long my magic is still under the curse so its running mostly on yours and that's even smaller than mine"

L led them through the backstreets till they heard granny.

"Now Red come on out of there we need to get you to safety" the old woman stressed but still the giant wolf growled at her.

"Making no progress I see"

"not much" Granny eyed the commander she was secretly grateful for her help with Red, not that she would ever admit it but she knew they were running out of time. The mob would be on their way soon and a crossbow wouldn't stop them.

"look you guys keep a look out for the mob and king ratface I'll handle wolfy here"

"I don't trust you "Charming reached for his gun.

"I don't care Charming cause every second you spend barking at me your killing Red, now shut up and go do what your good at, standing over there and looking pretty" L was done bitching with this rock head it wouldn't do her any good talking he didn't understand English. Ignoring his glare she turned to Red. The she wolf was trapped in an alley if she didn't change back then the mob would have an easy time killing her and that would not do.

"hey wolfy looks like you got yourself in a pretty bad spot"

"L" hissed Emma

"hush white knight this is between us monsters"

Red growled making the commander smirk.

"See I knew you were in there just had to start bad mouthing you"

Red growled louder she was ready to bite the commander's head off but still L kept coming closer slowly but surely.

"You should have listened to me when I talked about us monsters Red then you wouldn't be in this situation" Red bared her teeth making L bare her own fangs "Big whoop wolfy I got fangs too"

"L!" Granny may not be happy with Red but she was getting pissed at L for egging her pup on.

"look Red when it comes down to it you missed the whole point behind me telling you about monsters, the whole time I was telling about monsters was because I wanted you to see that out of all those things you were never one of us"

That sent both Red and Granny for a loop. Yes the older Lucas had heard the "monster" speech it was hard to ignore when Red would go and rant about it to her but she had to admit she never caught this part of it.

"You might be a giant man eating wolf but me? I'm a killer who would gut a man on a dime, Regina would never hesitate to rip out a heart, and don't even get me started on Rumple but you, you will never be the kind of monster I am and that's why I always bugged you about being a monster because till you saw that you weren't one I knew you would always _think _you were"

Red tilted her giant head whining L brushed her hand through the soft fur smiling sadly as it started to click in Red's mind.

"And now that you know you're not a monster it's time to show everyone else you're not one either"

That was all it took for Red to pull into herself the wolf was gone and a familiar brunette sat in its place. Looking down at said brunette L offered a hand Red stared at it before taking it.

"Come on wolfy we gotta get you out of here"

"it's a little late for that isn't it L?"'

The mob had found them and of course King George was at the lead.

"hey rat face"

"that's king George to you "

"give it up already, Red isn't the one who killed Billy you did"

The mob seemed to have lost a bit of their fire since George wasn't deigning it.

"you killed a man" Charming stepped forward glaring at the older royal.

"he was a mouse nothing more"

"he was a person and that makes you a murderer "

The mob looked between the two it was evident that they were changing sides many of them had known Billy and they weren't about to let the man who was supposed to be leading them call their friend worthless.

"You have just left yourself without a friend in the world, not the best move George" charming held his head high.

Seeing he was going to lose the rat did the next best thing and ran everyone stood for a moment shocked by his cowardly ways before taking after him. He wouldn't get far with both Red and L at the front their speed out matched anyone in town. Charming , Emma, and Jefferson were close behind it wouldn't be good leaving king George to be killed by the wolf he had framed and a blood thirsty commander who would kill cause she could. The old man stopped at the doc's he stood over a trash can dropping something in it Red could smell the smoke as a fire was started both came to a stop they wanted to deal with the man but it was more of charming's job.

"neither of you are going to come any closer" said the old man.

The others finally caught up catching the tail end of his words Emma and charming drew their guns.

"why is that George?" called Charming

"Because if you do I'll burn our only way home"

King George held Jefferson's hat over the burning trash can he might have failed to get the wolf but if he couldn't win then neither would they.

"Jefferson how did he get your hat?" L ignored the king completely turning to her friend

"I don't know I left the mansion to check on …stuff and he must have taken it then" the hatter shrugged, he honestly felt like an idiot for letting his hat get stolen.

"How can you lose your hat? Seriously it's like losing your hand and unless you're killian that shouldn't happen" L muttered that last part.

"Look Charming you're not going to win this time I am and now none of us are going back"

He tossed the hat into the fire stepping away as the fire grew. The collective "NO!" was lost as the hat burned beyond repair Jefferson ran to the trashcan staring into the flames as his only way to Alice was burned. Charming punched George in the face sending the old man to the ground he pointed his gun at the old man's head ready to fire.

"I should have killed you back in the other world!"

"Charming don't" Emma didn't want to see her friend turned father kill the old man they were the only law in the town and if he killed then it was saying everyone else could.

"you should have Shepard boy but you didn't and now look what its got you" gloated George loving the rage and anguish in the Shepard's eyes.

"now you'll never see your kingdom a-"

L gave the old man a swift kick to the face silencing him, she stood over the old king shaking her head.

"Villains don't monologue that's what gets them killed, rule number 17 in the hand book dumbass" leaving the king on the doc she returned to Jefferson's side rubbing his back as he stared into the dying flames. It was going to be a long night looking at her watch she sighed scratch that it was going to be a long day.

"come on let's get you home"

Jefferson stared at her with sad broken eyes she knew the feeling but they needed to move on till they could both get back to their loved ones.

"L wait"

Red caught up to them she looked nervously at Jefferson before turning her attention back to L.

"I wanted to thank you for what you said back there"

"Hey if you had actually listened to me instead of going to where ever your short attention span leads you then you would have figured it out that or I would have locked you up till you did"

"oh god"

"what now?"

"Belle I- oh god I have to let her out"

Red took off towards the library L sighed turning to Jefferson, as if he had read her mind, nodded.

"good now lets go see"

Following the wolf they found the library doors thrown open that was never a good sign. Going inside she froze at the sound of hysteric sobs taking off through the shelves she found Red holding a sobbing Belle. Looking at the bookcase leaning against the wall beside the door it didn't take much to figure out what had happened. Jefferson hung back watching his friend join the two ladies on the floor cocoon Belle in a hug. The smaller brunette looked up at the two holding, her wiping her tears she looked from Red to Luci. Sniffling she smacked them both upside the head.

"Ow! what was that for bruiser?"

"that was for not coming sooner or helping earlier, Emma had to go all over town trying to find you and yet here you are at the end of it all honestly L"

"Actually she was the one who helped me change back turns out you were right and I should have just listened"

"That's right" huffed the brunette crossing her arms she glared at both of them. L had the sense to at least look a little guilty but she had been busy with Jefferson cheering him up so she wasn't too guilty. Red wasn't any better and she had locked the girl in there in the first place. Seeing their guilty expressions he could see Belle was fighting the urge to forgive them but from what Luci had told him they were her best friends and she couldn't stay mad at them. This was proven as she pulled them both into a hug the girls laughed at the bookworms antics as they finally pulled away Belle had a stern look on her face surprising them.

"now I don't want you two fighting anymore your both my friends and I'm tired of seeing you glare at each other so please for my sake at least try to get along?"

"belle we have been fighting for I don't know how long I don't think we can just turn it off" Red absently rubbed her arms glancing from Luci to belle.

"well your already on my list so that's a start I think" offered Luci

"your list!"

"my good one only charming is on the bad one"

Red stared at the commander this was definitely big.

"Red if you know about my protection list then you know I can't harm those on it and that has included you for quite a while now"

"what? Since when?"

Luci scratched the back of her head. " um since before I was me again so back when I was Elijah, I guess her friendship with you followed with the breaking of the curse"

"wow"

"so what'd you say friends maybe?" belle bit her lip she really wanted this to work it was getting crazy with her having to split her time between the two and it would help if she could count on them not trying to kill each other. The two stared at each other for what felt like hours till L offered her hand Red didn't break eye contact as she took it the two shook hands and thus began a peace between the commander and the wolf.

"good now someone please tell me what the hell happened?"

"sure bruiser" Luci stood pulling the ladies to their feet Jefferson took this as his cue to leave but a hand took his and he froze.

"where do you think you're going ? You're staying with me till I see that small spark in your eyes again hatter, don't think I'll let you get away if you try you should know better than anyone that I love a good chase"

Luci's words made him smile turning to his young friend he saw in those cat eye blues the same thing his probably showed. Agony. Sadness. And yet there was a small flash of hope. It was that hope that always made Luci better than most. While she could no longer sleep she could still hold on to her dream the one thing she wanted most in the world even if she was cursed to the point of insanity her small ray of hope kept her sane. Grace was his small ray of hope and now he had to hold on to it was hard as he could but he wouldn't be alone in his struggle Luci would be there with him till he saw Alice again.

"I wouldn't dream of it… chesh"

"Oh not this again"

"wait chesh? As in Cheshire cat?"

L groaned her head fell on to Jefferson's chest. She really hated him now. Red was still waiting for her answer her arms were crossed while belle stood there trying in and failing not to laugh.

"seriously you do something for a girl once and suddenly Disney thinks you're a purple cat how that works makes no sense and I'm partially insane so that says something" Luci muttered mock glaring at Red and belle as they broke out in laughter.

"it's ok if you think that's funny you should hear what we did to Regina's guards whenever we found a new trick to play on them"

Jefferson smiled letting Luci lead him to the small couch in belle's office where they spent the rest of the night and early morning telling stories from the world that was, enjoying every minute of it.

...

...

**BELLE HANDLING IT LIKE A BOSS. yup I had to make it a good chapter and it had a lot in it so I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to explain a little more about Luci and Red's frenemy thing and how it worked. Know that no matter what Luci isn't Good or Evil she's on that little patch of grey she can be good/ bad it just depends on the situation. I know their little partys gonna be broken up soon but I wanted the calm before the shit storm cause as Regina said to Archie happiness has never lasted long in my life. BY THE WAY I have classes and stuff so school might keep me from writing just so you know don't be made just getting my education. Anyway leave comments and questions I will answer any if you have them.**

**-echoxknox out.**


	5. Miss Jackson

**Chapter Miss Jackson **

**_Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark  
>No one knows it's you Miss Jackson<br>Found another victim  
>But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson<em>**

**You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now**  
><strong>You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out<strong>  
><strong>But we're so lucky,<strong>  
><strong>Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down<strong>  
><strong>Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)<strong>

**_-panic at the disco_**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI.**

**...**

**...**

A party.

A party for the whole town.

Emma didn't like the sound of that.

"Snow this is a terrible idea"

"Oh Emma please it'll be fine"

Emma was doing her best to convince snow of how badly this whole thing would turn out but the woman just wouldn't listen. If they had a town party then they would basically be rubbing it in Regina's face that the curse had been broken, not that the former mayor cared but it was still a bad idea. The whole thing would just isolate the woman even more. Henry wasn't the only reason Emma wanted to invite the former queen but because of their almost friendship that they had now that things weren't so mixed up with the whole secrets and grudges, well the grudges were still there but they were getting better.

The former mayor was less of an exile now though she was still given suspicious looks she was usually too focused on henry to care. The riding lessons were going great. Henry had finally gotten into the saddle and loved the time he spent ridding with his mother. Ever since the whole Daniel incident Emma had taken too distracting charming and snow as long as she could so Regina didn't have just one Saturday a week with henry but lunches every day and she was planning on having him stay with Regina for an entire week. Sure it wasn't the best but she wanted Regina to still have her son because no matter what snow and charming said henry was still Regina's son blood wasn't needed to be related to someone.

"It's a bad idea snow I can just imagine how badly it'll end"

"How about this we ask Archie? He was the royal adviser and he should be at grannies for lunch"

"Fine, but I still think this is a bad idea"

Following Snow to grannies Emma jammed her hands into her pockets. The streets were busy with all the towns people getting ready for the party everyone was bringing a dish or drinks again it was a grand celebration of what Emma didn't know but it was a bad idea. It was just their luck that Archie and Pongo were on their way to the dinner when they spotted them.

"Archie wait!"

Looking around the cricket saw them giving them a polite smile.

"Hello your highness, Emma"

"Hello Archie how are you today?" Snow smiled brightly to her trusted advisor.

"Excited about the party like everyone else"

"good but I'm having a problem you see Emma doesn't a good idea to invite everyone since that means _everyone_, including Regina and L since those two are a package deal"

"ah I see your dilemma "

"I don't want Regina to feel more alone than she already is, she might have cast the curse but even she deserves a second chance" Emma explained ignoring Snow's glare.

"Emma-"

"No, if Rumple walk like nothing's happened then why can't Regina? "

"she-"

"Casting the curse and breaking up our family aside"

Snow huffed crossing her arms she was not happy with Emma.

"look she has been trying to change, the fact that she hasn't thrown fire balls everywhere till she took henry back is a good thing, heck she could have killed us when we went to her for help about henry but she didn't" Emma wasn't about to give up, she was the only one fighting for the "Villains" and they needed someone to speak for them.

"Emma all of those have one thing in common: Henry and the moment he isn't there she could-"

"that's because he's the reason she's willing to change! Henry is making her heart good again and your too stuck in the past to see it!"

"if I may interrupt?"

"what!"

Archie jumped as both women barked at him making Pongo howl.

"I know that Regina is making progress she has been coming to me and although confidential I can tell you that her wish to be better is genuine, she has set her goals and she is meeting them, not without resistance of course but she is doing as best she can"

"see she is changing"

"but she hasn't done anything to give the people a reason to trust her" snow was the one who gave Emma her stubborn nature and she was sure living up to it.

"you've never given her a chance to"

"Ladies"

The two women grew silent at Archie's call hopefully he could settle this.

" I believe that should you choose to invite Regina and L that you have some sort of… support system if they get cornered their going to fight back and with how" Archie paused. "Protective L is of Regina it wouldn't end well but if you had people they trusted or knew didn't judge them as harshly as others then the chances of either of them snapping is less likely "

"everyone's going to be there so Red can keep L occupied " Emma knew the waitress would help. The towns people were surprised at how easily the two had become friends it was almost like they had never been enemies but the history was still there, every time L had that mischievous smile Red got this weary look in her eye till L would laugh it off.

"And belle would be happy to see Regina apparently their good friends"

"and henry and myself will be there so we have a support system"

"Blue will also be there in case L does something too drastic"

Emma glared at Snow and now they were taking steps back. Snow was just waiting for the duo to screw up.

"Fine I guess I'll go invite them "

Emma still thought this was a terrible idea but if she, Red and Belle could keep things calm then maybe just maybe things could work out.

…..

…..

Staring at the dinner from across the street Regina wanted to turn around and head back to the mansion away from all the judging eyes. It was just like when she had married Leopold everyone wanted something from her or ridiculed her for the simplest thing, here was no different.

"So we gonna head in or not? Because I'm all for heading over to the rabbit hole and having a glass of something very much alcoholic"

No this time was different, she wasn't alone, Luci was at her side and as long as she had Luci she could never lose.

"No, I promised henry I would play nice with snow and Emma said she would play referee if needed"

"damn logic and strategic planning they have this round be next time there's a party I'm gonna dare Emma to invite Rumple" Luci chuckled at that following Regina across the street.

"now that would be a party" Regina returned with a slight smirk loving her commanders childish plotting.

"just invite Jefferson and we could have a tea party like the good old days"

Luci held the door open for her friend it seemed they were "fashionably late" as some would say, most the town was already there and eyeing the queen and commander as they entered. Regina had her casserole in hand it was more like a shield with this crowd. Ignoring their accusing eyes Regina was hugged from the side surprised she almost dropped the dish luci was quick to take it off her hands.

"you came!" henry looked up smiling brightly at his mom.

"of course I came I wouldn't miss a night with you for anything" Regina smiled returning the hug.

Luci casually looked around keeping an eye on all those who could be a possible threat the usual suspects: snow, charming, grumpy, and now Blue, seeing as the nun now had fairy dust again. Spotting Red and Belle by the counter she gave a small wave they were friends now, her and Red it was odd for the others to see the queen's commander laugh and crack jokes with snow's best friend.

It was all Belle's doing she had given them both a good talking to and after the night of storytelling they had gotten beyond that awkwardness of it all now they were talking every day on full moon's Luci would play with wolf Red till the brunette fell asleep. The commander would cover her with a blanket leaving her to help out at the dinner while Luci went back to the mansion to help Regina get the place cleaned up for henry's visits.

"Come on" Henry pulled Regina into the crowd probably towards Emma since she was the only adult in the room willing to talk to the queen.

Taking the initiative to "convers" with others Luci left the dish on the long table of food taking the foil off she paused feeling that rare presence she turned keeping a playful smile on her lips.

"yes blue?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing L" the blue fairy had that same calm yet condescending tone. Now this was where L and Elijah were the same, they both hated being talked down to.

"You mean now that you have a defense against me and can go near me without that irrational fear of being swatted like a fly?"

"always one for jokes" Blue shook her head.

"Well it's either jokes or threats with me and I have no real quarrels with you Blue, just the people who know how to use you best to their advantage"

"That is surprising to say the least" Blue had expected the commander to pounce when she approached her using this as a chance to exact her revenge for the whole dream catcher trap from the wars.

"eh I say we would be even but were not so don't think you completely off the hook little blue, I know where tinker bell is and she wasn't exactly helping in the image department when I asked about fairies" Luci smirked at the way Blue stiffened at the exiled fairies name.

"where Rumple is the keeper of deals, I am the keeper of dreams and secrets so know that Tink didn't deserve what you did to her, she was doing her job as a fairy and you were hindering more than helping"

"L I don't want any-"

"Trouble? Believe me you'll have none as long as you don't do the dream catcher again but Tinker bell was my friend as is Regina you've known for a long time so know, that I know what you know just don't let yourself get caught up in all of it or you'll end up getting quite a head ache"

Blue glanced at those around them no one had noticed her stiffness they were all counting on the fairy to handle the commander since Red had befriended her. Luci rolled her eyes at the fairies worry no one suspected anything. _Such a worry wart._

"Blue know that Tink just did what she was supposed to do and she was sorry if you felt betrayed but she missed her sisters no matter what you think"

Leaving the fairy to ponder her words Luci made her way over to Red and Belle.

"what was that?" Red crossed her arms.

"what was what?" Luci gave her confused look she knew what red was talking about of course but she didn't do anything wrong it was just a talk that's all.

"with Blue, what did you say?"

"nothing she didn't need to hear and as I told her I have no quarrels with her"

"just charming and snow?"

"and Rumple, no offence Belle but your boy really got on my bad side before the curse was cast"

"I have come to realize that but he is getting better"

"You mean your dates are getting better" Red teased high fiving L when Belle blushed.

"oh hush"

"What? We all know it's true" Red rolled her eyes at her friend's adorable shyness.

"What about you and Victor?" Belle smiled triumphantly at Red's blushing.

"what? We happen to see each other a lot"

"Yes so much so we no longer have girl's night" Belle laughed when Red tried to hide behind her hands.

"Ok enough loving-y-ness, single here and very much jealous"

"Sorry L" Belle frowned.

"Yeah didn't mean to kind of flaunt our relationships like that"

"its not the relationships it's the whole…." Luci trailed off she wasn't feeling so up for this party thing and she had only been there a few minutes.

"hey, let's forget relationships and go on to less angsty stuff yes?"

"thank you" Luci was grateful for belle's change of subject.

"now where's Jefferson? I thought he would come with you and Regina"

Red nodded she had missed the hatter. Ever since the night of storytelling Red had joined Bell and L in keeping the hatter from staying in that empty mansion of his. So far it was working and Jefferson stayed in town for days at a time, staying at Regina's since she had the space and it improved the relationship between the queen and the hatter. Staying in town was making Jefferson better but it was his courage that was really growing, Luci had suggested to the others that they try and keep him in town but she never told them why.

"he's busy"

"He went back to the mansion didn't he" Red sighed she had thought they were doing so well.

"oh don't be such frowny faces, he's visiting someone"

"who?" Belle's famous curiosity shined through.

Luci chuckled.

"ever curious, well if you must know, although I'm surprised you don't know, his daughter"

"his daughter?" Belle and Red gaped

"yeah you guys didn't know that? I thought everyone knew that"

"he.. he as a daughter?" Belle sat her eyes wide

"If Jefferson has a daughter why wasn't she with him during the curse?" Red was just as lost as Belle.

"Well he couldn't raise a baby on his own and I wasn't here during the early years of the curse to help him so he gave her to a family in town but now he sees her every Friday so that's where he is at this very moment "Luci smiled she had seen the pair playing in the park they were almost inseparable. Grace was just as curious as Alice and tricky as Jefferson making quite the playmate, she would outsmart Jefferson with her riddles and games making him proud of his little girl. If they were to ever get a hatters hat, she would be quite the hatter in training if she's just as tricky as Jefferson.

"that's good, but where's her mother?" Belle had to ask.

Running a hand through her hair Luci picked up one of the tooth picks at the counter letting it sit at the corner of her mouth. Jefferson was in the same boat as her they were stuck it didn't matter by different reasons but weren't any closer to getting back to their loved ones.

"lets just say he and I are in the same boat, he can't get to her and I can't get to him, not till we are both able but even then Jefferson will always have a better chance than me"

"What'd you mean?" Belle frowned her brows came together, L's statement was cryptic and heart felt.

"Sorry Belle but this isn't the place for such things, too many ears and not enough unclouded eyes" the tooth pick at the corner of her mouth started smoking as a tiny flame appeared at the tip. Chuckling she put it out with her fingers not feeling the pain since the ach in her chest was much worse than any flame could ever do.

"Maybe you could talk to Archie" Belle could see her friend was hurting, maybe the doctor could help.

"sorry Belle but as I told the cricket, doctors have never been good for me, they tend to do more harm than help" flicking away the burnt tooth pick she glared at the counter top.

"one of us is already seeing the cricket and she's not the crazy one so let's leave it at that"

"Regina's having sessions with Archie?" that surprised Red. She knew that henry had been seeing the cricket but not Regina.

"Yes, ever since the memories of old decided to haunt the wicked, I can only do so much and she wanted more than just an opinion, she wanted an answer to something I couldn't answer for her, she had to figure it out herself but Regina doesn't see these things sometimes"

Belle watched her friend seeing the sadness in those cat eye blues. During the short time in the asylum and their friendship outside of that wretched place she had learned that with L, the more riddles she spoke the more important or confusing it was to L. Regina was the most important person to her and if Regina was troubled than L would do all she could to help and if she couldn't help then she would find someone who could and in this case it was Archie.

"Is she doing better? Now that she's talked with Archie?" Belle kept her voice soft, calm and curious. Belle was used to being around the dark and confused, heck she was in love with the dark one even if they were currently only "dating" but the point was she could see past the dark and understand the person underneath.

L slowly tilted her head left than right humming she narrowed her eyes.

"she is but the others would never let her, the past is their weapon but they can't see what harm it's done and that leaves me a wounded queen and a wounded queen brings out The commander and if commander L comes out then your all at risk"

"The commander? I thought you were the commander?" now Belle was lost.

"there's a big difference between L and The commander L believe me I've seen her on the battle field as The commander and she scares the shit out of me so there is a difference between the two Belle" Red eyed L with a haunted look. She had seen the commander fighting in the battle field taking down cavalry's and reinforcements before they could reach the battle field.

"I am sorry you had to see that side of me Red but when you threaten my family you get the commander" L had a guilty look but it turned to a small frown. Clenching her hands under the counter L blinked it was best to push those thoughts away.

"As I told Regina if the cricket spouts like a fish then I'll gut him like one"

…

…..

It was late when Red finally closed up the dinner. Throughout the night L's mood had seemed to only grow darker till she left with a good bye to Regina she headed back to the mansion. Red was worried about the young commander as was Belle they planned on talking to Archie and Regina about it, Red knew the wars had been hard on everyone but L had killed more than anyone on either side it was possible she had what this world called PTSD. If that was the case than L needed help and they would do what they could to support her.

Checking the doors one last time Red turned to the street she was tired and ready to collapse on her comfy bed she saw someone walking down the street. Walking a little closer she saw it was Regina. She was heading into Archie's place, probably for a late night talk or maybe she had noticed the way L's mood had taken such a dark turn?

Shaking her head Red made her way home wanting nothing more than to snuggle into her comforter.

….

…

Emma was uneasy something wasn't right she just knew something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Walking to Regina's house she watched her breath float away in little plums. Henry had stayed with her the night before as L's sudden mood change worried the former mayor. It wasn't possible to miss the dark feeling that seemed to come off L. It was seriously the scariest feeling Emma had had in a long time the joking commander was serious and quiet which was a turnaround from her usual self. Regina had asked Emma to take henry for the night since she was worried about L's mental state knowing he would be better off with Emma if L had some kind of episode though from what Emma could tell L wasn't really one to have problems then again she didn't really know L like Regina did.

Stopping at the edge of the walk way she took a deep breath best to get it over with, pushing her fears away she headed to the front door. Knocking she waited the sound of heels wasn't echoing off the tiles but the clicking of the lock told her someone was answering it. When the door opened she was met with a dark looking L, the rings under her eyes stood out she eyed Emma before leaning against the door jam.

"yes?"

"I wanted to see how you were, you left early and we were worried about you"

"I know, Regina has made her worries known and know that it's not too bad just a little screw is all, I hate to quote the imp but all magic comes with a price and the one I always pay has Regina worried"

"um ok but your better now?"

"don't worry about me white knight there's something in the air that's making me just as uneasy as you"

"yeah real nice deflection there" Emma crossed her arms earning an eye roll from L.

"yes well I am bestest friends with the evil queen so it was inevitable that I would pick up a few traits ,skills, and other unmentionable things" L's eyes sparked with that insanity Emma had only seen in Gold's eyes.

Shaking her head L blinked her eyes widened she brushed past Emma looking around the empty streets. Emma was getting really worried now, maybe she should get Regina.

"um L are you ok?"

"shhh"

"um I could just-"

"shhhh!"

"sorry"

"cant you hear the barking?"

"what barking?"

The distant barking was growing closer looking around Emma saw a white thing running towards them it started getting closer she realized it was Pongo. The Dalmatian was barking, running straight for them he skidded to a stop barking at them swinging his head back in the direction he'd come from.

"what's wrong boy?"

"he says something's wrong with Archie"

"Seriously you can talk to dogs now?"

"No but why else would he go running for help unless it was Archie?"

Going inside Luci grabbed her jacket and pulled on her boots locking the door she ran after Emma and Pongo catching up with ease. They ran past the dinner catching Red's attention giving a quick "be back" to granny Red followed them to Archie's place. The door was left wide open and the place was freezing, the door must have been open all night.

"lead the way Pongo"

Following the Dalmatian up stairs they found the office wreaked papers littered the floor and desk, furniture was over turned. A pair of feet stuck out from behind the desk Pongo howled mournfully telling them all they needed to know. Taking a deep breath Luci went around the desk, looking over the body she found it was Archie he was stuck in a state of shock whoever had killed him must have been unexpected or scary. Taking deep breaths she felt the hairs on the back of her neck shoot up her eyes snapped open she hissed.

"what?! What is it?"

Luci wanted to hiss at the white knight but settled for baring her fangs. It wasn't possible! the elder witch was in the world that was, she couldn't come to their world. Red put herself between them she couldn't let anything happen to Emma and if L tried anything she would stop her.

"What the hell's going on?!"

Shaking her head Luci stepped back.

"days past have come back, I need to warn Regina" Luci felt her eyes grow sharper that red was seeping into her once sparkling blue eyes. This made Emma want to reach for her gun she had no idea what the hell was going on. Red felt her wolf clawing at her cage one beast wanted to meet the other and L's darker half was coming to the forefront, this wasn't good.

"L what are you talking about?" Red kept her voice calm but firm she wasn't about to let L get away without some kind of answer.

"The heartless has come back and the darkness will only grow, be on edge wolf for great darkness comes from the looking glass"

"that doesn't make sense L, mind giving me some spark notes"

"Emma" Red warned

"What?"

"Think of one place wolf, know that we were all mad there and you will know, ask the hatter his madness almost matches my own" L backed away.

Pongo whined following her his wet nose touched her hand making her flinch. Blinking Looked around confusion evident her eyes stopped on Archie's body the red faded from her eyes clearing the insanity as she realized where she was. Pongo nudged her hand again, whining as she looked from Emma and Red to the body.

"oh gods its happening again"

"L" Red slowly stepped toward the commander panic and confusion radiated off her.

"Red I need to see Regina, things aren't right anymore I need her to see what the damage is"

"Look L, I think it would be best if you and I stuck together for the rest of the day ok?" Once she was close enough Red put her hand on L's shoulder testing the waters. When nothing happened L just nodded looking down at Pongo she swallowed.

"come on lets go see Gina Pongo"

Pongo barked following the broken girl Red was close behind leaving Emma lost as F%#k in the wreaked office that had once been Archie's.

…..

…

Sitting with her head in her hands Luci felt like she was losing her mind scratch that she knew she was, it was something that happened over time. It had nothing to do with the curses Rumple had put on her or the distance from her boy though it felt like it did. No, the price of her magic was deadly to those that were strong enough to use it and with the jump start Emma had given her she had been able to use it, it was for a worthy cause making the periods of insanity far shorter than they could be. The price for untrained dream magic was the users sanity and that's what she paid every time making her closer and closer to the point of no return. If she were on the island again the damage would be healed and she wouldn't have to worry about such things but she wasn't on the island and she doubted she ever would at this rate.

Red sat next to her on Regina's couch and Pongo lay beside her, his head resting on her leg, both of them worried about her. She had lied to Emma about not being able to understand Pongo she understood him but not in words but in action and emotions. She could feel his worry. Red placed a tentative hand on her shoulder half for support half for the advantage of pushing her away if she had an aggressive mood swing as most her short insane episodes were though she was unusually calm this time around.

"L I'm gonna go get Regina now do you think you can hold on till I bring her?"

"yeah just hurry... please"

Red left the commander in the living room silently going up the stairs she followed her nose to Regina's room. Knocking lightly when she didn't hear anything she went right in this was too serious to go with the conventional things. Seeing the former evil queen sleeping was odd but she seemed to be in a fitful sleep her feet were tangled in the blankets she tossed back and forth her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Going to the queens side Red Nudged her shoulder Regina shot up her eyes wide, chest heaving she looked all around the room. It seemed L wasn't the only one out of sorts.

"Regina its Red"

Taking a few deep breaths Regina's eyes focused the former queen wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why are you in my house? why are you in my room?"

"L let me in, look something's seriously wrong with L"

"Yes I believe that was evident yesterday"

"No today this morning in fact she wasn't making any sense and before you call it nothing she went red eyed till Pongo got her out of it"

"Pongo? What was she doing with Archie's dog?"

"Look get dressed and come down stairs L really needs you right now"

Nodding Regina didn't even bother changing out of her silk pajama's grabbing her robe she headed downstairs Red at her heels. When she reached the living room she stopped. Luci was tense, her hands gripped her head in an iron grip as if trying to crack it open, her eyes bored into the floorboards. She had seen this many times before and the sight of her friend so lost and scared made her stomach churn in the worst way. Something was seriously wrong and if her nightmares were any indication today wasn't going to be good. Slowly making her way to the couch she knelt in front of Luci gently taking her hands she pried them away from her head gaining her full attention.

"L what happened?"

"The madness is getting worse, I lost myself the moment I caught the scent on Archie's body"

"L why were you at Archie's office? Why were you near his body?" now Regina was panicking if L killed Archie there would be nothing stopping snow and blue from taking Luci away from her and she couldn't make it without Luci she just couldn't.

"She was following Emma and Pongo to Archie's office when we found him he's dead but I don't think L did it right?" Red had seen the body it was far too clean for one of L's kills.

"No, if he'd spouted then I would have but his guts would have been everywhere"

Regina sighed in relief that would cross L off the suspect list but she knew she would be on it but with Luci safe she would have less to worry about.

"Alright, but how's the head?"

Looking away Luci tried to pull her hands away her nervous habit of wringing her hands wasn't just Elijah's she had had it for as long as she could remember. Keeping a firm grip on Luci's hands Regina knew what she wanted to do but if she kept her from wringing her hands she'd get it out of her sooner. Giving a few more tries in freeing her hands Luci sighed. Damn Regina for knowing her so well. Finally meeting her queens gaze she swallowed Regina would know and that was when she would send her away when she needed her most.

"you're going to Jefferson"

"NO"

"L you need-"

"NO, you'll need me now and I can't help you from his mansion"

"It doesn't matter your mental health is more important and I didn't kill Archie so it wouldn't matter if they suspected me" Regina held Luci's hands in a firm grip she wouldn't let her put aside her own health when she was in desperate need of help.

"but… Gina.."

"No, you go to Jefferson and I'll handle them as best I can no matter how annoying they are"

Red stood in the door way she felt like she was peeking in on a private moment but at the same time it gave her some insight to the friendship that had weathered many trials and eventually a curse yet it was as strong as ever. This was the only time she had ever seen L act her age when she'd called the former queen Gina it was more of a little sister begging her older sister to stay or in L's case let her stay. It was all so… human. Red had a hard time staying in the door way this was a woman and her closest friend scared out of their minds but still trying to figure out how to survive, not the evil queen and her commander scheming away.

"Red may I speak to you for a moment?"

Blinking out of her thoughts Red cleared her throat trying to speak.

"uh yeah"

Regina gave L one last smile before standing she left the lost girl on the couch, leading Red into the dining room.

"This is a good enough distance" Regina stood in front of the large window her arms held her sides she was thinking, probably about her current predicament and what was to come. Finally turning to the wolf Regina took a deep breath.

"L has always been on that thin line between sanity and madness her magic, although she doesn't use it much anymore, has a price and it's always her sanity that pays it"

"Why are you telling me this?" wasn't this L's weakness? Why would Regina give her an advantage? Regina ignored her.

"Now the effects of the madness are becoming more and more prominent and if she loses herself to it then there will be no saving her"

"why are you telling me this?" Red was freaking out now.

"it's one of L's tactics really, give your enemy your weakness and see what they do with it if they use it then their desperate if they don't then their smart enough to out do you without it or just don't believe you but you're not an enemy Red, you're a friend and I'm hoping your one I can trust because if this all goes like I think it will then you need to know this"

Regina ran a hand through her short hair it was all so important and yet she had so little time to explain it.

"Red I need you to keep an eye on L, if she learns that I'm being accused she'll try and get back to me and should she have one of her fits of insanity Snow and blue will do all they can to get her and I can't let that happen, L wasn't meant to be caged you were there the day of death, you saw what that did to her" She turned away looking out the window once more it was still early the sun had barely risen and the town was waking up once they found out about Archie many fingers would be pointing in her direction.

"what about you? I mean I saw you going to Archie's since you were the last one to see him maybe-"

"what?" Regina spun around. She had no idea what Red was talking about.

"I saw you last night when I was locking up after the party? You went to see Archie"

"No I didn't, I was here trying to get L out of the depressing vortex she got stuck in"

"But I… I saw you go into Archie's office"

"Well you must be mistaken because I was here helping L, I don't know what did it but she just got so serious and a serious L is very worrisome"

"yeah we figured that out" Red sighed.

"look just take L to Jefferson, he should be able to keep her busy but don't leave her she might not remember you should she have one of her insane moments but some part of her subconscious will be telling her not to let you catch her doing anything she's not supposed to much like any child just this one can kill if provoked"

"so what I'm a baby sitter?"

"No more like a guard at a maximum security asylum"

"Yes that's much better"

Rolling her eyes Red went to collect L it would be better to take her to Jefferson now rather than later. She stood in the door way with only one thought in mind.

_ why is it that villains can be so damn adorable?_

L sat on the couch hugging Pongo, his head resting on her shoulder. Both of them had big sad eyes making her want to hug them.

It was going to be an interesting day.

…

…..

Emma rubbed her temples she was tired of this. Snow and charming were ready to get an angry mob together so they could storm Regina's mansion but she was still the only form of law in the town so she had to make them see reason no matter how hard it would be.

"We need evidence not a witch hunt"

"But she's the only one with a reason to kill Archie"

Snow was tired of fighting with Emma it was obvious that Regina had done this. Poor Archie had been killed but not a single mark was on the body except his throat was crushed and that isn't possible without magic.

"look she's a suspect now move on we have to figure out who did it before all hell breaks loose, I don't want a second angry mob trying to kill Regina, L isn't exactly easy going when Regina's threatened"

"Emma we don't need to-"

"yes we do need to keep looking because Regina isn't the killer unless its proven and taking your word for it isn't evidence"

"fine what do you suggest?" Snow crossed her arms upset at Emma's lack of belief.

"I say that we start asking questions because we have nothing else"

"fine who first?"

"Regina so I can get you to stop ranting on and on about how guilty she is"

"good!"

"fine!"

They were both at their wits end and their stubbornness was a trait they shared but it wasn't helping. Making their way to Regina's the tension between them was almost painful. Snow was ready to kick down the door but Emma was quick to cut in front of her she didn't want Regina to open the door and immediately be bombarded with questions and it would help to have a friend there to defend her. This wasn't just about Regina being henry's mother thought that was always what Snow thought she fell back on. No this was about Emma living up to her promises and she would help Regina in any way she could.

Knocking they waited Snow impatiently tapped her foot waiting for Regina to answer the door.

"can I help you?" Regina was dressed in her slacks and blouse always ready for company though the tiredness she'd tried to hide didn't get past Emma.

"we cam to talk can we come in?" it didn't matter if she was the "Law" in town this was Regina's only domain and Emma wanted to give her some respect since the others often sneered and scowled openly at the former queen.

"yes you may" opeing the door wider Snow made her way to the living room with out so much as a hello.

Regina was unfazed by this as she ushered Emma inside.

"I'm sorry about her but we are currently having a disagreement"

"really"

"and you came to me for help? honestly Snow, you and I have had our fair share of step mother and daughter arguments but i'm not exactly the best person for advice"

"we don't want your advice Regina"

"someone's not getting her way"

"Guys come on back on topic here please?"

"fine you wanted to talk?"

"First I wanted to ask about L"

"I have her staying with Jefferson in hopes he can raise her spirits"

It was a Lie and Emma knew it but part of it wasn't Regina wasn't lying about sending L to Jefferson which was understand able one insane person should know how to help another one.

"good hopefully he can help"

"that is the hope but with L you never know what will help and what will hinder"

"yes well we don't have time to worry about your commander" Snow butt in tired of playing nice she wanted to get justice for archie and she would have it.

"there has been a murder-"

"and you suspect me I'm guessing?"

"yes"

"Till proven otherwise I apologize but you are currently our only lead" Emma glared at snow. This was going to end horribly they all knew it but Snow wouldn't let up.

"you don't apologize to the guilty Emma"

"Snow what the hell?"

"What? she probably has L getting rid of any evidence"

"I will have you know that L has had some problems at the moment and needed help so I helped her last night but Jefferson is taking care of her so people like you can make it worse" Regina was tired of Snow's accusations and to insult her friend when she wasn't eve there honestly she thought Snow was better than that maybe her expectations were too high for the queen of the idiots.

"see I told you she's innocent now let's go"

"no Emma cant you-"

"look Regina has L to worry about so lets just let her help her friend we have a murderer to find Regina I'm sorry about snow we'll just be going"

"Emma!"

"come on"

"cant you see? she's just playing the pity card"

"like you haven't?" Snow glared at Emma.

Emma pulled on snow's arm trying to get her out of there. The sooner Snow left the better off they would be. The brunette ripped her arm out of Emma's grip getting right in Regina's face.

"you might think you have the others fooled but I know you Regina and people like you don't change and now everyone knows it"

"Snow!"

Regina swallowed backing away she couldn't help it she was cornered and even with Emma's protests they still just wouldn't leave her alone. She really did want to change for henry and herself but they just couldn't let her be. Their accusing eyes followed her every where she couldn't prove herself to people that were unwilling to see it. then again maybe they would never let her change they would forever keep her locking in the mold of an evil queen she couldn't handle it she couldn't let them force her into a role she no longer wanted .Giving Emma an apologetic look she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

…..

….

Luci sat on the floor petting Pongo's head humming a tune to herself, filling the silence. Jefferson was making a tower of cards and toothpicks on a stack of books across from them Red was sitting in one of the armchairs reading a book. Jefferson's den had an books of every subject and she figured it would keep her busy while on "guard duty". L had been having her episodes off and on but they grew shorter as the day went on from what Jefferson had told her they would stop by the end of the day. It was an intense and frightening thing to witness when L went into one of her fits sometimes she would speak in cryptic riddles other times she would beg for the hallucinations to stop clinging to her or Jefferson burying her face in their chest as she tried to hold on to her sanity while the magic slowly pried it from her mind.

In all her years of fighting L Red had never seen her so vulnerable. The days she was locked away in Snow's dungeon chained to the floor, dressed in dirty rags, half starved half mad L had not looked any where near as vulnerable as she did now. Seeing L this way was just too weird, almost like the curse when L was Elijah and told them she was claustrophobic. It all made her enemy so human the fact that she had such a fear was humanizing, she almost couldn't believe it.

An exaggerated sigh made her look up. L was still sitting there petting Pongo but she had that childish pout that Red had only just been acquainted with today. glancing to Jefferson she saw he wasn't even paying attention instead he was starting an upside down card tower on top of the one he had already made.

"Reddddd"

"what?"

"can I-"

"no"

"I didn't even-"

"can I-"

"no"

"let me finish a damn sentence woman!"

Red raised a brow as L gave her a childish scowl.

"no"

"comme oooonnn"

"no"

"you don't even know what I-"

watching L, Red saw the change in her eyes the way they clouded up getting a slight red. Dropping her book she crawled closer, Jefferson had told her some of the best ways to approach L when she was literally in a state of insanity.

"L? you ok there?"

"The cards.. so many cards red and black the heartless raised in the land of madness"

"L what are you talking about now?"

Jefferson froze he knew what she was talking about. Cora. The queen of hearts after all the world jumping he'd done he would never forget the heartless queen that killed his Alice but then he didn't know if she had, the heartless bitch had taunted him saying he had better come back some day or his alice might be just like the rest of her soldiers: Heartless.

"she's talking about the world we lost a dear friend in" Jefferson whispered lowering his hands dropping the cards to the floor.

"through the looking glass she fell loosing one kingdom she gained another, more harm than good at the price of darkness that slithered into her heart"

Red looked between the two hating the sad look in Jefferson's eyes and the lost one in L's.

"L come on you making Jefferson sad you have to come back now before he gets worse, I can handle turning into a giant wolf but I cant handle three sad faces"

"sad isn't sad wolf, just another state of madness that spins and spins till you drowned, but then the sun shines and it isn't so bad the sun keeps you above the water that was your tears" L gave her a hopeful look as if pleading " I was Jefferson's sun and your sun but can you be my sun for a while? you don't shine like you did once but can you shine right now?"

Red sat there almost wishing she was as mad as them so she might understand what it is L wanted. Taking a deep breath Red sat there trying to think of what the "sun" meant.

_sun when did le ever talk about the sun? she talked about monsters and how I wasn't one. She told me to go after victor to make myself happy._

that was it!

"you want me to cheer you up?"

"the only way the sun shines, is when it's happiest and your far from it wolf" The cloudiness grew as did the red that seeped into L's blue eyes.

"ok well the last few times you brought that up.. you said i had the brightest smile so I just need to smile right?" Red looked to Jefferson but he just pouted staring at the tower of cards.

"ok now I'm the crazy person having conversations with myself" shaking her head Red pulled L away from the wall.

"you want me to cheer you up?"

"from the waves of tears that flooded the room before the door could be reached" L sighed.

"ok weird words aside i think you want me to smile so I guess I'll do that"

Taking a deep breath Red thought of victor he always made her smile the brightest. That did the trick L sat up more giving a tiny smile as the red in her eyes faded a bit. Jefferson seemed to sit up straighter giving Red a small smile he set his cards down scratching his chin he ran a hand through his hair but instead of brushing it back he made it go forwards it looked quite mad but then so was he.

"a laughter can fix the mood yet a smile fixes the spirit, how is that possible Chesh?"

"the same way its possible that I'll tackle you and not knock over that card tower"

"what?"

Jefferson didn't stand a chance as L tackled him missing the card tower they rolled around on the floor. Pongo barked happily making Red laugh they weren't really fighting L was finding all of Jefferson's ticklish spots and showing no mercy.

"oh come on! what did I do now?!"

"what did you do? you called me that horrible nickname"

"what nickname?"

"you know what I'm talking about!"

"oh you mean chesh?"

"now your in for it!"

Red leaned back against the book case letting out a sigh of relief. All these mood swings were taking their toll on her she gave Regina credit for being able to handle them after all these years. She should probably ask Belle for some books just in case she was asked to baby sit these two again.

Pongo jumped up his tail wagging like crazy as he joined the pair rolling around on the floor. they were all having such a fun time playing they didn't hear the footsteps till the door was thrown open and charming stood there his eyes grew wide at the sight of Pongo sitting on Jefferson's chest his tail slapping the hatter as L scratched his ears making Jefferson's smacking that much harder.

"uh hi charming" Red sat up trying not to panic she felt like she had just been caught cheating on Snow or something and was stuck in that awkward I-just-got caught-mind set.

"Red we've been looking for you all over, Granny said you had taken the day off and we were worried"

"yeah well i was here... with Jefferson... helping with L"

"Snow needed you to help find L but it looks like we didn't have to go all that far" Charming crossed his arms eyeing the two insane characters on the floor and Pongo.

"what did you need L for?"

"I need her at the station"

"what for?" Now Red was worried Regina had said not to let L leave Jefferson's place and if she went to the station then she would probably be put in a cell or find out about Regina being accused which wouldn't end well for anyone.

"we need to talk to her about something's"

"we?"

"yes Snow and I want to know something's"

"and she has to go to the station for that?"

OK Red felt like L's mom right now but said girl wasn't answering in fact she want even looking at them. she was rubbing Pongo's tummy trying to see how fast she could get his tail to slap Jefferson.

"because it's the proper setting for the questions we have"

"look she's not supposed to leave her till Regina comes to pick her up"

"I'm not in preschool Red I can do things with out Regina telling me what to do and if they want to ask questions then they can ask them I have no reason not to answer"

Red looked to Jefferson for help but he was too busy trying to stop Pongo's tail from slapping and failing at it she might add.

"Fine I guess its time for you to go" Red crossed her arms hoping she wasn't doing the wrong thing.

Pushing Pongo off Jefferson L hugged the hatter before crawling over to Red giving her a small smile.

"don't worry sunny the madness will be spent before you run out of sunlight and all will be left to rest when the night falls, besides" L pulled her into an unexpected hug. " when the snow's done falling on this poor stray just promise the sun will shine for a bit .. please?"

"I promise to cheer you up if I get the chance"

"then that's all I need"

"come on Pongo lets go play in the snow"

Charming watched the girl and dog go confusion filled his features. "what snow?"

...

...

Leaving Pongo by the doors of the station L followed charming the madness had dissipated and she could think and see clearly for the first time all day. Charming lead her down a hall way she saw Snow standing beside one of two doors. charming held open the first door eyeing him she entered not like the loud clang the door made when it closed.

"where's Regina hiding?"

_Wow really subtle there charming_.

"I'll talk if that's what you want but there's nothing that you can do to make me tell you where Regina is because I don't know where she is, she hasn't told me and I haven't seen her all day" Luci sat in the only other chair.

She didn't like this room it was too small for her liking and the two way glass at her back didn't help her paranoia. There sound of footsteps behind her taking a casual look around she saw no one was behind her they must be on the other side of the two way glass.

_Interesting to have an audience._

"look L we know Regina killed Archie"

"No you don't"

"yes we do emma used magic and we saw it all we saw Regina kill archie using magic-"

"Regina would never waste magic on the cricket, she wouldn't risk henrys love over someone like the cricket"

"why not he knew all of her secrets? He would be the only one to know her weaknesses"

"he might have been but he was a good man and insect, he knew that Regina wouldn't go to him unless she wanted to change and she did she was trying to be a better person for henry and herself but you couldn't just let her be"

"she wouldn't have ran if she wasn't guilty"

"you mean if she wasn't cornered like an animal? Im the only "animal" here and I'm being cornered better be on your toes charming"

"Look one word to blue and-"

"and what you'll use fairy dust?" hissed L

"If we have to" Charming got right in her face.

He wasn't playing her games anymore they all knew of L's weakness and he wasn't afraid to use it.

Growling lowly she didn't have to take that from a Shepard playing prince and she wouldn't. Leaning in she growled in his ear.

"you get blue and I'll tell everyone what really happened at the ruins of Avalon"

She could just imagine charming's face as he paled, the ability to swallow became impossible and his eyes widened in the most comical way. Yep she loved being bad, besides everyone knows bad guys have more fun and just like the T- shirts say they have cookies sure they were most likely stolen but eh their Villains what can they say?

"you wouldn't"

Leaning back in her chair Luci chuckled her crazed laugh madness swam in her eyes again she had never felt so good being bad.

"what'd you think _charming?_

Swallowing with difficulty charming glanced towards the two way glass behind her where she knew Snow stood.

"snow go get Blue"

"oh I wouldn't do that if I were you princess charming here just doesn't want me to squeal on him revealing that the white king isn't so white, as his gloved hands are stained just as red as mine"

Luci smiled she could hear Snow's footsteps and judging by the abrupt stop she knew she had the little princess now.

"she's mad Snow now go get Blue"

"oh come now charming don't you want her to know why the good guys actually won in the wars against the "evil queen"?

"shut up L"

"I have no reason to, I'm simply informing the white queen of just what kind of man she married"

"shut up!"

Charming kicked his chair away leaning across the table he glared at the commander but snow could see him sweating he was hiding something.

"nice try charming but intimidation doesn't work on me"

"what did he do?" snows hesitant voice filled her ears she smirked knowing charming couldn't hear his wife but who was she to deign her the truth.

"you see princess-"

"shut up!"

Charming threw the table out of the way grabbing her by her jacket he slammed her against the wall making her laugh things were never dull to say the least.

"Charming!"

Snow was on her way in there now making Luci's smirk grow. The white queen threw open the door but charming only grew more agitated he was trapped between his wife and the only person besides his own generals who knew the truth about that day.

"See charming here was an ok strategist, but he knew you guys would lose.. Unless you did something that would make the queen's forces turn tail and run"

"shut up L"

"you must teach him to expand his vocabulary snow really" Luci leaned to the right so that snow would see her disappointment in the prince.

"your right L, but I do know a language you do speak"

Charming slammed her right in the jaw snapping her head to the right, her temple hit the two way glass. Such a blow would have knocked anyone unconscious sadly for charming, Rumple's curse would never let her fall unconscious again.

"sorry charming but that won't be working here and you can blame Rumple for that one"

"keep your mouth shut!" the king back handed her this time she could taste the blood in her mouth but she couldn't help laughing. The idiot was desperate to keep her quiet but that wouldn't work not when she had snow right where she wanted her.

"let me finish charming it's rude to interrupt when the grown-ups are talking"

"snow don't listen to-"

"let her speak charming"

"but snow-"

"you heard the woman, let the mean old putty tat say her peace" Luci loved the way charming clenched his teeth when she baby talked him with her perfect tweedy bird impression. Licking her bleeding lip she kept eye contact with him as she spoke she didn't want to miss, it not for the world.

"see he had his little spies but none of them were any good till one of Regina's men, Garret I believe his name was he got in a fight with his younger brother the boy was good but too young to join the queens army and was tired of the rejection so he went to charming and in exchange for a place in your army he sold out his own family"

Charming tightened his grip she knew he wanted to punch her again he was dying to but if he did she would drop his ass.

"you see it was then that charming finally got his way and knew where Regina had all the soldiers families hidden"

"families?" snow frowned she didn't like where this was going not one bit.

"yes all the men that had joined Regina's army were offered protection for their families and they were rewarded for such loyalty all of them got to see their families warm and fed not one child was left to starve or without shelter, No the "evil" queen was evil to all but her subjects and yes there were loyal subjects" Luci's smirk slowly faded as her tale grew darker.

"but now charming knew where all those little ones were and he couldn't bring himself to pass up the chance so he took it and sent half your army to kill hundreds of women and children knowing we would retreat to save them giving you the foot hold you needed to eventually get Regina"

"charming… you didn't"

"oh he did but that idiot boy who went to him in the first place realized what he had done and managed to warn one of the queens men who told me at Avalon and I couldn't let their families die. I knew charming had a lead on us but I knew a few ways to catchup and maybe save them, so I called a retreat from the ruins of Avalon giving "good" it's greatest triumph over evil on the battle field"

Snow stared at them horror filled her so called perfect features.

"did he.. did they.."

"did they succeed?"

Snow swallowed her heart was pounding in her chest. Luci could almost hear the organ braking free of her chest.

"They made it to the cross roads just before it, I sent the men to go save who they could and take them to a new hiding place while I kept the enemy at bay sadly at the cost of our queen and leader, we took the blow and kept our chin up till I knew they were safe and six months later the great commander was caught with your dammed fairy dust trap"

"what happened to them?"

"who?" she knew who snow was talking about but she wanted the princess to ask, it would only draw out charming's shaming.

"the women and children, the soldiers families what happened to them?"

"some of them made it out but like I said they saved who they could others… weren't so lucky"

"snow I just-"

"where are they now?"

"what?" Snow's question had almost confused her but she caught on the families, the followers.

"where did they go? Why aren't they here with us?"

"Although they would have come in handy Regina wasn't one to punish the loyal, she made sure that when the curse was cast that those who had escaped your men were happy and safe, your familiar with Maleficent's sleeping curse yes?"

"She sent them to the abandoned kingdom of Briar rose"

"Yup and there they will stay until we return or something else happens"

Snow stood taking deep breaths the shock of this new knowledge must have really knocked that perfect image of prince charming off his pedestal… just what she wanted.

"and now you know your highness now you're going to let me go and think about who is really the villain here"

"No she's not!"

Charming held her in place his body trembled with rage.

_ oh this would be fun._

"just remember charming you swung long before I did"

Not giving him a chance to reply she punched him hard in the gut before grabbing his head as he went down kneeing him in the face. The kings body went limp she let him fall to the floor stepping over his body she stood before snow looking the white queen in the eye.

"Think real hard Snow because if I have to beat him again he might be missing a limb"

With that L left the station Pongo at her side. She would find Regina it would only be a matter of time.

"Come on Pongo, lets go find Gina"

**….**

**…**

Watching from an alley way Cora smirked things were working out just as planned. She had to admit she'd been surprised when she learned of the mist walker's existence. She'd thought that cursed island would have killed her, it seemed it failed but now she had all the pieces just where she wanted them. Regina was hurt and alone, the idiots were against her, the savior was ignored by those she'd saved, and now the mist walker was lost but like the loyal pet she was she would lead Cora to Regina without even knowing it.

"If she finds out I'm here then you'll have a lot more trouble"

Turning to Hook Cora smirked.

"or give her something else to chase so I can get to Regina first"

"I want to live long enough to kill the crocodile not have the old tiger kill me, I admit when he took her we weren't on the best of terms" The pirate nervously scratched his chin.

"Killian who have do you know that _isn't_ on the worst of terms with you?"

"yes well we best get to work"

Chuckling at the pirates discomfort Cora turned her attention back to the mist walker and the dog they were still walking down the moon lit streets determination in every step.

"let the fun begin"

.

.

.

**and it all goes to shit. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit of a roller-coaster of mood swings and none sense but know that if you got whiplash from reading it i got twice as much for writing it. I know I ended that on a rather dark note but now Cora and Hook are here so be ready for some more confusion and turmoil. yes things are gonna be annoying for a bit but it gets better i have some plans here and there but you'll all just have to await and see. leave comments and stuffs.**

**-echoxknox out**


	6. Cosmic love and Losing your memory

**Chapter cosmic love and losing your memory**

**.  
>The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out<br>You left me in the dark  
>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight<br>In the shadow of your heart**

**I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map**  
><strong>And knew that somehow I could find my way back<strong>  
><strong>Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too<strong>  
><strong>So I stayed in the darkness with you<strong>

**-florence+ the machine**

**..****  
>Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up<br>All the best of what we've done,  
>Is yet to come<br>Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
>Just remember who I am,<br>In the morning**

**You're losing your memory now**  
><strong>You're losing your memory now<strong>  
><strong>You're losing your memory now<strong>  
><strong>You're losing your memory<strong>

**You're losing your memory now**

**- Ryan star**

**..I couldn't decide between the two and apparently all the Rumbelle's of youtube wanted this song.**

..I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI.

….

Paranoia.

Now this wasn't something Luci was a stranger to in fact she had been very paranoid when she'd been forced to return to the enchanted forest by Rumple and since then it has only gotten worse. Here in story Brooke it had gotten better with Regina's mansion as a safe place but not without the former queen actually being there and Jefferson's place was her secondary safe place but he wouldn't help since he was just as paranoid as her, No it was belle's library that became her hiding place and it was Belle's library because let's face it no one could read as much as the brunette.

Before Red could shift during wolfs time Luci would hide in the old library reading old books. Back in the enchanted forest Regina's libraries had been huge taking up a large part of the castle and the story Brooke library didn't even compare. It wasn't till Belle came that the place had more life to it and gave L company when she went there at night using the small kitchen in the back for tea and snacks making sure the librarian was well stocked in everything. It was Belle's library that she stood outside of now and no matter how much she wanted to go inside and hide among th books she couldn't those eyes were on her. She could feel them they were burning into her back. Those eyes seemed to follow her every where but she didn't turn around or look for them her instincts told her not to and she would follow them till she found Regina.

Pongo whined nuzzling her hand. Looking down she smiled her companion had been following her all over town as she wandered to random places in town. She wanted to let her mind figure out where Regina would be without showing it and now she had a pretty good idea but she didn't want whoever was following her to follow there.

"Come on Pongo let's leave the eyes to follow where they might but they won't find Gina before us"

Pongo yawned following her down the street. She felt bad for having the dog keep her company at the cost of his sleep but he was good company and she didn't know what she would do without him. Sure she could be dragging Jefferson or Red around with her but both of them had people to live for and if she ran into the owner of those eyes that seemed to be following her than she didn't want them to be in danger.

Walking away from the library she saw Henry and charming. The kid looked terrible and charming was failing to cheer him up. Regina's absence affected more than just her, henry was just as lost as she was without Regina's presence. Yes, Luci was an independent player but Regina was her best friend and the one she went to when the madness grew too hard to handle. They leaned on each other when she couldn't lean on her boy anymore because of Rumple she had become dependent on Regina to be her rock and now she was lost floating aimlessly in the sea of madness.

Shaking her head Luci watched Henry he was sitting on a bench charming beside him trying to comfort him. The prince meant well but no one would understand it like she could, she needed to help him. He was technically her godson or nephew it depended on the way you looked at it. She considered henry her nephew and no matter what snow said they didn't need blood to be related.

Ignoring the eyes on her she headed over to them charming tensioned. She knew he was sleeping at the inn now that snow knew about Avalon he would be at the inn for a while till he got back in her good graces.

"hey henry"

"Hey L" the boy barely glanced in her direction the loss of two of his favorite people was really bad and Luci understood that. Running a hand through her hair she knelt down hoping to find the words to say.

"I know your sad henry but… when the waves get too high you have to find a way to either hold on or stand on you own and during times like these it helps to have a friend to hold on to when those waves come crashing down"

"but I want to hold on to my mom…"

"believe me buddy you and me both but.. the waves were too high for her and she was pushed down but she let that stop her she just needs time to replenish her strength and she would want us to do the same"

"but I don't know how"

"I know a way to start" pulling him into a hug she took a deep breath, henry was her link to Regina and she was his. The weight on her shoulders faded if only a little but it was enough. Pulling back she gave him a soft smile.

"you gotta keep strong so when the waves come you can hold your mother's hand giving her the strength to keep standing"

"but I still want her"

"I know but till the others eyes aren't so clouded she won't know what to do, its up to us to make sure that when she does come back she knows she has people she can count on and that we have faith in her always"

Henry nodded slowly.

It was a lot to take in but she knew he understood her hidden words charming would find it all nonsense but henry was more open minded and saw things for more than just words that's why he was the one to bring Emma to story Brooke and help Regina become who she was now. He looked past the words and saw the true meaning underneath. He saw past Regina's harsh words to the woman who raised him, loved him just like Luci did.

"I think you need more than just a hug buddy but that's all I can do till I find your mom"

"You don't know where she is?"

"Sadly no, I was having a storm in my head drowning in the waves till Red and Jefferson pulled me out now I'm gonna pull you out"

"how?"

Henry's eyes were so sad she couldn't help pulling him into another hug.

"Pongo helped me but you're the one who needs looking after now so I think he should stay with you till I find your mom"

"Thanks" Henry gave her a small smile as Pongo nuzzled his face licking him like crazy making the boy laugh.

"Now stay strong, with your loyal companion at your side a prince can't help but stand tall no?"

"I can stand it... till mom comes back" Henry hugged Pongo.

Ruffling his hair Luci smiled.

"good now go on Emma's probably gonna want to know you guys have a dog now"

"yeah thanks L"

"never a problem my prince"

Henry smiled brighter before running off to follow Pongo. Charming glared at her for a moment before following his grandson Luci knew charming hated her guts but she'd only told Snow the truth if h hadn't been so desperate he wouldn't have done it in the first place. Hopefully Pongo would keep henry's spirits up.

Henry.

He was her link to Regina and he was in more ways than one. There were two henry's Regina's father and her son. Luci's eyes widened she knew where Regina was.

"oh you are quick a tricky one my queen now I only need to find a way out from under those ever watchful eyes"

….

….

Belle was gonna do it.

She walked towards the docks with determination in her step and a gun hidden not so conspicuously in her cardigan, she really needed a bag or something for it but she didn't have time for running to Red's to get one and the she wolf might try and talk her out of what she was about to do. That pirate was trying to hurt her and from what Rumple had told her the pirate was gunning for him as well. Now Belle may not be the most violent person but NO ONE HURTS **_HER_** RUMPLE and gets away with it or in this case plans it. So there she was walking to the pirates ship to not only give him a piece of her mind but also get back the shall that was Rumples most cherished possession.

The pirate might have had the drop on her at the library, it was embarrassing enough to be taken by surprise in her own domain, now Belle wanted to redeem herself. So there she was walking to the pirate's ship ready to take on all he had to throw at her.

"Belle what's that?"

Ok but maybe not what L could throw at her.

Stopping mid-stride Belle bit her lip she knew she should have worn a different jacket but it would have looked more suspicious for her to be wearing something so big and bulky. Turning to L she saw her friends suspicious look a single brow raised L slowly crossed her arms. Belle felt like she'd just been caught and in a way she had but this was ridiculous.

"um hello L"

"yes I think were past the hellos I'm just wondering why you have that uh.. lady from Bristol there"

"lady from Bristol?"

L eyed the gun again not believing that no one had noticed it with how obvious it was since the thing was outlined in the librarian's cardigan.

"oh this? its just um..-"

"You are a terrible liar Belle, now mind giving an explanation for such a thing being in your possession?"

"um…" well there was no one better to help her on such a mission if she could convince L to help her that and not send her back to the library like a child.

"ok I was attacked by a pirate at the library and Rumple saved me but when he told me about who the pirate was he-"

"Pirate?" L's eyes widened

"um yes his name is-"

"Hook, killian jones but he goes by Hook since Rumple so kindly removed his hand"

"I .. I didn't know you two were acquainted"

"oh we have unfinished business Hook and I"

The dark look in L's eye made Belle swallow if the pirate hadn't attacked her she might have felt pity for him but he was going to hurt Rumple if she didn't do something.

"yes well I need to find his ship so that I can get something back for Rumple"

"let me guess Rumple doesn't know where you're going and most likely told you to steer clear of said pirate till he said it was safe?"

"yes"

"but your going anyway?"

"yes"

Belle bit her lip praying L didn't send her back to the library.

"cool count me in"

"wait what?!"

"I'm coming with you, there is no way in hell I'm letting that pirate get away without having a talk and he attacked you, one of my dear friends, and that means he's gonna get a good bitch slapping if I have anything to say about it" L smirked it had been a long time since she'd last seen Killian and it would be soooo much fun to cause him trouble.

"oh .. good come on then"

Belle was excited she had been on only a few adventures and to go on one with L was definitely a must on her list of people to adventure with. As they walked to the docks Belle couldn't help thinking of Mulan the stoic warrior had been one of her friends in the old world and they had had many adventures together. She wondered what her stoic friend would make of L since they had both seen battle and come out with reputations that, in Belle's opinion, made them far scarier than they actually were. L was admittedly a little insane but she was quick on her feet and her unpredictability made her quite the opponent, Mulan's skill with a sword and amazing battle planning made her just as fierce. If the two were to ever team up they would be a deadly pair and surely unmatched by any other belle almost gasped at that thought.

"what has you thinking so loud?"

Belle jumped a little pushing away her thoughts she turned to L.

"I was just thinking about an old friend of mine in the world that was, she was a great warrior and I was wondering what you two would do should you ever meet"

"Interesting enough, she would probably think me mad or a great warrior like herself though I would have to know about her to make an opinion"

"maybe when this is done with we can go to grannies for lunch and I can tell you then?"

"sounds good now about that pirate"

Belle looked around the docks frowning when she saw nothing.

"Don't be deceived Belle, when it comes to the Jolly Roger Killian always made sure she would never get the slightest scratch and to do that it needed to be out of sight"

"If it's out of sight then where is it?"

L smiled her mischievous smile grabbing the closest trash can.

"in plain sight my dearest belle, in plain sight"

Throwing the trash can they watched it fly crashing into air as it dumped all the trash onto what looked like the deck of a ship.

"brilliant"

"Yes well he wouldn't be able to travel so many worlds with a giant ship just sitting around for all to see now could he?"

"I would think not"

"Exactly now come on"

Following L they found the stairs up to the deck it was empty but what Belle wanted was most likely below deck.

"come on I know killian's ship just as well as he does and the first place to look would be his personal quarters he wouldn't want something of Rumples anywhere but there"

"you know him that well?" Belle was getting that curious feeling again, her mind was buzzing with questions she was dying to ask.

"let's just say before Rumple forced me to come back to the enchanted forest Killian was a very common visitor to my home and he thought he could outsmart me, even try to kill me but he learned the hard way that you don't mess with this old tiger" L explained leading her through the tight hall ways.

Belle looked all around her the ship was in good condition there was a few cracks here and there maybe a few places needing repairs but all in all it was a fine specimen. L lead her through the lower deck as if she'd been on the ship every day of her life proving she'd knowledge of the ships lay out. L would drag her hands along the walls humming an odd tune it was maybe a happy tune? Belle could never quite tell with her friend since most the time it was simply madness making most of her tunes or rhymes nonsense.

"what song are you humming?"

"oh just a little tune my boy used to make but I thought up words for it making not just a random tune he played but a song that was just for us" L seemed lost in memory as she continued to hum her tune.

Her boy?

Belle was thrown for a loop she knew from what Red had told her that L did have a true love but something wasn't right with their love, that he was using her or at least that's what Rumple had told the taller brunette. Now Belle had never asked Rumple about it because L was already a touchy subject. Yes she was belle's friend but apparently Rumple had done a lot to get on the girls bad side. Belle knew the commander was cursed by her Rumple but she didn't know what else lay in their history and she was still curious as to how far back it went.

"tell me what does the pied piper play… silly tunes for boys and girls, calling them out to play…"

L's soft singing voice brought her out of her thoughts. She had never heard L sing before but her voice was beautiful. From what the others and L herself had told her of the commander's other life during the curse had been Elijah Dawson, the optimistic troubadour. The change from an optimistic troubadour to a insane commander must have been a definite turn around for her.

"For the night is short and the dreams are long,

hush now do you hear her song? the pied piper plays for only one girl,

as the moon is high and stars are bright she sings for only one boy"

It wasn't a song but more of a poem. Belle could see the meaning behind it this wasn't just a song L had made up it was a song for her and her true love who, if the poem was correct, was the pied piper. Thinking about it Belle had no memory of a pied piper in the enchanted forest at least not one she knew of.

L suddenly stopped singing belle ran into her she had stopped so abruptly.

"This is the captain's cabin do, you have an idea of what you're looking for?"

"yes, a shall" Belle peeked inside it wasn't as big as she'd expected or as lavished as she'd thought but still she didn't come to complain about the decorum.

"why is a shall so important?"

L poked around the many trinkets that lined the shelf above hooks bed running her fingers ever so gently over an old pan flute. Taking it off the shelf she stuffed it into her back pocket not wanting to leave it there with Hook. After all it was her boy's and anything of his was hers.

"I don't know where it would be" Belle had checked the bed and underneath it but so far she wasn't having any luck.

Luci was about to point to the small closet when the clicking of boots caught her attention. Stepping back she hid behind the door just as the boots stopped.

"I seem to have found a stow away"

Belle froze. dropping the clothes she had in her hands turning to the pirate her eyes widened at the sight of him while searching for L. Signaling to Belle to stay where she was Luci drew the gun she'd pickpocketed from belle when the shorter woman had ran into her. Hook stepped into the room the shall was in his hand, if Luci could distract him Belle could get it and run but they needed the right moment to strike.

"You couldn't stay away could you?" Hook gave belle his devilish smirk a little surprised it hadn't made her come to him like it had women in the past.

"No you took something of Rumples and I came to get it back" Belle's voice held no fear she didn't even flinch when the pirate raised his hook.

"Please he has taken more from me than I ever did from him"

"Like his wife?"

_Oh nice move belle _

"I didn't take her, she came to me"

Hook stalked closer, pressing himself to Belle as he whispered.

"She came to me begging me to take her, save her and you think I just snatched her away like a theif?"

"Why would she leave him?"

"Because he was a coward"

"And you're not killian?"

Using his surprise to her advantage she lunged punching hook as hard as she could holding the gun in her fist added to the blow knocking him off balance, he tried to catch himself but he had used his hook unable to save himself. Luci growled throwing Belle the shawl it was best to get her out of there before hook could catch his bearings.

"Go find Rumple and tell him I'm having... conference with the captain"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go"

Hearing belle's footsteps grow distant Luci sighed stepping on kalian's hook she knelt down. He tried to move his arm, realizing she had him caught.

"Now then captain just what did you think you were doing molesting my dearest friend Belle hmm?"

"Please Luci she wanted it"

"Killian just because you have abs and the a killer smile doesn't mean every woman wants you" Luci rolled her eyes at his "devilish" smile.

"please hook your like my uncle or something that's just creepy"

"sorry, luci can't turn off the charm"

"yeah ignoring that "charm"" Luci rolled her eyes "what the hell are you doing here?"

"oh you know just sight-seeing and all"

"Sight-seeing your other hand you rat faced liar, tell me what's a silly pirate like you doing in a world without magic hmm?"

"well I wouldn't be here if there weren't magic"

"Yes you can thank Rumple for that"

"eh I'll hold off thanking him till I can get him a nice gift, say my hook going straight into his heart maybe?"

"Listen here pirate if anyone's gonna kill that imp it's gonna be me or Regina we'll just have to flip a coin for it"

"oh come now Little Luci don't tell me you've given up on the crocodile hunt? You always wanted to be a pirate like me and go hunting with me when you were little what's changed?"

" My priorities now tell me killian what the hell are you doing here?"

"nothing I just got bored and figured why not set sail once more"

Luci chuckled wiping away an imaginary tear.

"oh killian that was the worst lie I have heard in a long time" grinding her heel into his forearm she watched him clench his jaw to keep from crying out.

"let me rephrase the question_ how_ did you get here?"

"by magic bean of course my dear Luci"

"you have lost the privilege of calling me that for what you just tried to do to belle" she ground harder onto his already aching arm.

"you wouldn't have come unless you knew where Rumple was and had a means to actually hurt him and since you cant actually do that who came with you?"

"no one in particular just me, my crew's abandoned me after so long hearing me babble on and on about my revenge"

"Sorry but I have a hard time believing you "

"well believe what you want but that's what happened"

Luci sighed.

"well since this is getting me no where I'll try something else"

"like what? Playing games? I remember you loved to play with pe-"

He was silenced by a hand gripping his throat so tightly he never would have guessed a girl so young could have such a steely grip.

"I don't play games like that anymore killian, just ask Snow and charming they saw the aftermath of my games and all that's left of those players was blood and mangled bodies now I have a request that you're going to grant"

"why should I?"

"you try going through nearly thirty years without sleeping and see what happens "

"that's not making me want to help you Tiger-"

Luci shut him up with a solid punch to the jaw, grabbing his lapels she pulled him closer ramming her heel into his arm making him cry out.

"your going to _invite_ me back to Never land if I have to tie you to the mast and skin you alive and as slowly as _inhumanly_ possible, believe me if you thought I was bad on that little island then you should just wait to see what I can do now because the new tricks I got make even the dark one shutter"

Her voice was so dark it made the pirate swallow, her eyes burned bright red and her fingers turned black as her claws started to push through, the blood staining his shirt as the black claws slowly pierced his skin.

"that uh.. that's a uh .. pretty good" Killian cleared his throat. "sounds good "

"Now you're seeing it my way"

Dropping him she grabbed his hook twisting it off she stuffed it into her pocket beside the pan flute. Letting him have a chance to breath she headed toward the door but he couldn't help but give a final jab.

"He's not worth it you know, you should just give him up"

"Yeah I'll give up peter like you gave up your revenge for Milah" she hissed

Leaving hooks Quarters she paused tilting her head at the distant cries for help. She rolled her eyes to the hall they were coming from seeing no reason not to she went down the narrow hall way.

"oh where does the cricket hide?"

Kicking down the door she found Archie tied up on the floor his eyes widened at the sight of her. Shaking her head she knelt beside him taking out her knife she started cutting the ropes she had to get him out of here it was the only way to make henry happy again and clear Regina's name. Helping the cricket up she let him lean on her his legs were still locked up from being stuck in the same position for so long.

"thank you L"

"no problem cricket, now we save henrys happiness"

"henry?"

"yes since everyone thinks you're dead they've been blaming Regina and henry has gotten depressed but since your alive they'll learn not to doubt Regina so easily again or I wont go easy on them for causing her such pain"

"L are you sure you don't want to start having sessions with me?"

"oh silly cricket you've been trapped in that room to long if you think me saving yo will change my mind about "doctorly things" hah!"

Helping Archie up the stairs she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Killian wouldn't go after her, he had learned his lesson and she had taken his hook but belle had left the ship so she was safe right?

"RUMPLE DON'T!"

Hearing Belle's voice Luci hung her head taking a deep breath.

"I can't catch a break cricket, the fates have decided to screw me over I swear they planned it all"

"It's a possibility but why don't we focus on helping Belle before cursing the fates?"

"Sure why not, like my schedule isn't busy enough"

Making their way up the narrow stairs Luci found Rumple leaning over hook as he strangled the pirate.

"go for his hook arm, I might have hurt it making it perfect for you to snap"

"L don't give him any ideas!" Belle was pissed she glared at Luci before turning back to Rumple and the now gaging hook.

"your better than this Rumple your heart is good, you are good, now prove it to me"

Joining Belle, Luci let Archie lean on the ships railing her eyes never leaving the dark one and the pirate. If Rumple stepped too far she would stop him, dark one or not Killian always made things more dramatic than they really were. Rumple slowly turned to belle seeing his Belle unafraid and so trusting, she would trust him with her life, she trusted him with Killian's life and that he wouldn't take it he couldn't let her down not now after all he had done to get her back. He picked her this time he knew he would have to choose and this time he was going to pick belle over his own desires.

Turning back to Killian he let go of the mans throat leaving him gasping for breath.

"your going to take this ship and sail till you fall off the edge of the earth, I never want ti see your face again"

Pushing away Rumple stood there his eyes bored into the bloodied pirate. Picking up his cane the dark one let Belle lead him away, helping Archie to his feet Luci followed the pair off the ship leaving Killian where he was it would be best to leave him till they she had her own business sorted out. Once they were away from the docks Belle spun around glaring at both Rumple and Luci.

"you can't just go strangling people Rumple!"

"but Belle he-"

"No Rumple and you, L"

"what I helped you escape!"

"yes but you cheered Rumple on!"

"well there was an opening and I was just helping a fellow villan or as you say a good heart lost in the darkness"

Belle huffed walking up to them she smacked them both upside the head.

"damn it bruiser!"

"listen I am thankful that you helped me escape Hook and Rumple, I am proud that you didn't kill him but no more of this Villains business"

"Belle that's what we are and as much as your "cognitive recalibration" helps we can't change that part of us" Luci rubbed the back of her head.

"but your faith does help a great deal "Rumple glared at her he wouldn't let L's words make Belle think she was kidding herself with all the effort she had put into helping him.

" its understandable that we'll never be white and pure but that's why I worked so hard just to find that… that little patch of grey" Luci wanted her point to be seen as Rumple was getting to that patch of grey himself, with Belle's help of course.

"Patch of grey?" Belle crossed her arms she was curious and wanted some kind of explanation, from past experience L's words on such subjects as monsters had been wise now they had moved on to villains and Belle wanted to know what L had to say.

"yes I believe, in my mind of madness, that in between light and dark is a small patch of grey, I have made sure that since the moment I found it I stayed there so I'm not good but I'm not "evil" I could be either or when the time called for it but never on a definite side and now Rumple is on his way to finding it too"

"You are quite the wonder Luciana" Rumple smiled at her glare. Oh how he loved to get her riled up.

"I hate you Rumple" Luci was gonna get him back she would make sure of it.

"Luciana?" Archie looked from Luci to Rumple.

"Yes cricket my full name is Luciana and if you dare tell anyone I will make sure you stay dead next time"

"L come on now what happened to that little patch of grey?" Belle knew she was kidding but seriously she had just gotten Rumple out of killing hook.

"hey I can do what I want without your approval _mother_"

"excuse me?" Belle crossed her arms.

Rumple shook his head.

"oh you're in for it now Luciana"

"Not if she can't catch me" ducking under Archie's arm she ran to the closest park bench Belle hot on her heels. Rumple watched the two shaking his head Belle would never catch Luciana but it was nice to see the commander in such a playful mood. He had seen her wandering around town and past experience had told him a lost L was a bad thing but now she was distracted at least for a while.

"You knew her real name?" Archie adjusted his glasses as he watched the two women running around the park.

"Yes I have known Luciana a long time and she does have quite the history with me and Regina"

"Would you mind maybe-"

"Sorry cricket but that is not my story to tell besides she already wants me dead so why speed up the process?" Rumple had both hands on his cane as he watched the young mist walker jump off a park bench she was easily avoiding Belle's attempts to catch her but she didn't go too far out of range that belle would give up.

"Besides she still has a ways to go before she's done just like the rest of us"

…..

…..

Regina sat against the wall in her secret room in her father's crypt, her compact held in both her hands.

She had been watching Luci all day, since she left actually, and regretted leaving when she saw the effect it had on her son and dearest friend. Luci would look after him and she was but the whole thing with Belle happened and Regina knew something was up if hook was here than that could only mean one of two things 1) hook was the world's biggest dumbass, as Luci would say, for coming without a real plan to kill Rumple and 2) he came on someone else's orders and only one person could get Hook to this world but she was supposed to be in wonderland not the enchanted forest or this world.

If her mother was there than she would need to be on edge Luci was already looking for her and judging by the look on her face after she'd talked to henry she knew where Regina was but kept avoiding finding her. Of course Luci would feel a second set of eyes on her she was paranoid to near insanity but that meant Cora was losing her touch if she relied on Luci to find her.

Running a hand through her hair she glanced back at the compact. Luci was running around the park dodging Belle as the smaller brunette chased her both of them laughing. It was good to see Luci in high spirits things had only been getting worse since she'd sent her to Jefferson but hopefully Luci would figure out a way to keep things together for a little long at least till she had an idea of how to get rid of Cora.

"looks like were both stuck waiting Luci, I just hope things won't be too complicated but we both know that kind of hope is foolish"

...

…

Cora watched the Mist walker with her calculating gaze, her dark eyes never missing a thing.

She had kept an eye on the girl and it was surprisingly informative. She knew hook had history with the girl but Rumple as well as his new "toy" did too. The girl was connected to many of her enemies and yet she didn't act on so many openings, instead she seemed to ignore them letting them slip by, what a waste she just didn't take those opportunities. How Regina saw her as useful was hard to believe till she saw how the girl handled Hook, threatening him with such animosity she couldn't help but smirk.

The girl had untapped darkness all she needed to do was play on that and she could have another tool to use against Rumple. The darkness she felt from the girl was gone just as fast as it had come she must have great control or Regina had a tighter leash on her than Cora realized. Bringing herself back to her daughter Cora wondered how best to approach her. There were so many angles and yet she didn't know which one to choose it didn't matter as long as she got Regina back at her side and Rumples dagger in her possession.

It all brought her back to her first dilemma: where was Regina?

Turning her attention back to the girl she had waited for her to find Regina but it was possible she had orders not to go looking for her mistress but then that made her question Regina's plans for the girl. Cora had known they were "friends" before Regina's little flirtation with that wretched stable boy and after she had declared war on Snow the girl had become her commander but she didn't know if Regina was doing the smart thing and using the girl's heart for complete and utter obedience. If not then Cora would make sure to take her heart for future _cooperation._

Yes it would all come into play later now she just needed to find Regina.

"oh where could you be hiding my _dearest _daughter?"

...

...

Luci didn't like this, nope not one bit.

If Killian was here than he needed someone who knew where they would be and magic strong enough to get him and his ship to this world and that was nearly impossible unless…

Luci growled she needed to see Rumple. NOW.

Walking to the pawn shop she grabbed the handle it swung open glass littered the floor. Ignoring the glass she was surprised to find the place ransacked tables were over turned and papers littered the floor. Kneeling she brushed some of the papers aside till something caught her eye. Picking up the pamphlet she looked it over. Elijah's memories were filled with these.

It was a map.

Of New York to be exact.

Looking at all the other maps she found ones for all the surrounding states.

Why would Rumple need so many maps?

Tossing the map she left the shop looking down the now empty streets she felt those eyes burning into her again. She wanted to hiss so badly but she couldn't there wasn't time to scat at things that weren't there. If Rumple had a map then that meant he planned on leaving and that wasn't good. If Rumple left than no one would be there to stop whatever was going to happen Killian had plans for.

Killian.

Her eyes widened.

Killian wanted to kill Rumple and if Rumple was leaving than he would be at the town line and knowing Belle she would want to see her man off after all the hard work she'd done to get that shall back.

Turning to the forest she ran ignoring a passing car she jumped over it reaching the tree line before going full speed to the Town line. Weeks of playing in the forest with Red had given her a good lay out of the forest so she knew where the town line was and where the stupid dwarves had sprayed in bright orange the invisible line they were to never cross.

Her heart was slamming into her chest as she jumped over logs and ducked under the low branches. She had to stop killian from doing something he would dearly regret because if he couldn't hurt Rumple he would hurt belle. It didn't matter if he didn't have his hook Killian had other ways of killing people she knew him well enough to know he had an musket on him at all times but seeing Rumples shot he'd probably taken a more modern gun.

"Don't be stupid killian or I might have to kill you then were both screwed!"

Pushing herself to run faster Luci swore under her breath now she knew why Snow and charming always lost to her in battle THEY HAD TO RUN EVERYWHERE! Oh how she missed being able to fly and mist places but that needed more magic than Rumple's curses allowed. Going through the map she had I her head Luci figured she wasn't far from the line by now. Spotting the road she left the cover of the trees following the black road. Blood pounded in her ears the only thing she could hear was her own breathing but she didn't stop, she couldn't Killian would do more harm than he ever thought possible if he succeeded.

Finally turning the bend she saw Killian standing there as she predicted he had a new gun and it was pointed right at belle who was facing Rumple, the Dark one stood had on the other side of the line the shall on his shoulders. Picking up speed she drew her dagger throwing it just as Killian raised the gun he still managed to fire before the blade went into his wrist. The pirate staggered back holding his injured arm, his head snapped in her direction he opened his mouth to say something when a car zoomed across the town line running right into the injured pirate. It took all of five seconds for Luci to get over her shock and run to Belle's side.

"Belle!"

"She fell over the line" Rumple came back over his eyes wide with fear.

Realizing the meaning of his words Luci scooted closer to the panicked Belle.

"Belle are you ok? I know the bullet clipped you but aside from that are you hurt?"

"Whose belle?" the brunette was in a panic her eyes darted back and forth from Rumple to Luci.

Sharing a look with Rumple, Luci slipped off her jacket putting it on belle's shoulders. Taking the lost brunettes shoulders Luci had her focus on her as best she could in her panicked state.

"Look everything's about to get really crazy but know that even if you don't remember us you have I and Rumple ok?"

"Rumple?"

"This guy here " Nodding to Rumple. "is Rumple, a friend and so am I"

"Who are you? Who am I?"

"I'm L and your-"

"What happened?!"

_Snow just had to show up now didn't she?_

"She fell over the town line" Rumple supplied watching as the charming's and Emma split up checking on the driver and Killian while L stayed with the confused Belle.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" Belle held on to Luci with a death grip.

"They're checking on an accident that just occurred the same time you lost your memories but their.. sort of the sheriff and two "volunteer's"

Snow came over, kneeling in front of belle she reached out to the confused girl only for her to shy away pressing herself into L's side.

"Look we need to get you to the hospital"

"Have the ambulance take the driver and Killian they need the help" Luci held Belle feeling the Brunette tension as Snow tried to take her hand.

"Just go, the driver might be in critical condition we'll take her to the hospital"

"I'll take you guys" Emma offered the ambulance was taking the driver on a gurney and charming was going with them so the car would have more room.

"Thanks"

"Emma-"

"Why don't you go in the next ambulance? We need someone to keep an eye on Killian" Luci sent Emma a grateful smile before turning back to belle who was still clinging to her.

"you any better?"

"I'm still so lost what am I doing here? What is this place?"

"come on I'll tell you on the ride there"

Helping the small brunette up Luci looked over her shoulder at Rumple his expression was a blank mask but his eyes shone his misery.

"come on Rumple"

"of course Luciana"

Ignoring Rumples use of her full name Luci followed Emma to the bug getting Belle situated in the back seat she joined her trying to keep the woman as calm as possible. Watching the second ambulance take killian on a gurney she would have a_ conversation_ with him later when Belle was safe. Emma started up the bug Rumple kept glancing in the rearview mirror she met his eyes and they both knew _it would be a long night._

_._

.

**again BELLE HANDLING IT LIKE A BOSS! I know she wasn't a boss in the last part of the chapter but she's still a boss in my books. yes hook and cora are finally here things be happening in the next chapter I wanted this one to be calmer than the last one since it was kinda crazy though the end does leave things at a crazy and heart felt moment from the show. on to other things Yes Peter is Luci's true love if you didn't figure that out through all the shoving and not so subtle hints i'm sorry. I bet you can all guess where this is going yes? if not then let me fill you in... THERE GOING TO NEVER LAND EVENTUALLY!. yeah it took like two seconds to plan this when i'd first gotten the idea for the story so now you'll see how Luci is with cora and hook around.**

**- Echoxknox out**


	7. Jar of Hearts

**Chapter Jar of hearts **

**No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>

**I learned to live half alive**  
><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>

**And who do you think you are?**  
><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>  
><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>  
><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>  
><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>  
><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>  
><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>

**-christina perri**

** ...**

** ...I own nothing but Luci.**

** ...**

Rumple limped his way into his shop after the disaster the night had been he just wanted to sit there and cry for his lost belle. That dammed pirate had taken his love again but it was worse she was Belle the same beautiful belle but she couldn't remember him, any of them. Leaning against the glass case he rubbed his eyes he wanted to scream, break things, kill hook, but he didn't he knew Belle wouldn't want him to and he wouldn't. Even if she couldn't remember him he would do what she had asked of him and use the good in his heart no matter how … challenging that was he would do it. For Belle.

"Well never have I seen such a pitiful sight"

His eyes shot open. He hadn't heard that voice in so long he thought he might be hearing things if it hadn't been for the clicking of her heels on the hardwood floor.

"Honestly Rumple I thought you would be stronger than that, I mean she was just a play thing after all"

Gripping his cane Rumple stood to his full height he wouldn't let Cora laugh at his expense.

"what are you doing here Cora?"

"I just came to make sure I didn't get any trouble from you"

"oh and how would you get such an assurance from me?"

"Because" Cora smirked stalking closer. " I know what you want and I'm willing to help you find your son in exchange for you not getting involved"

Rumple eyed his former apprentice.

"what can you give me in return for such a thing?"

Cora pulled out a small golden globe.

"this will show you anyone you want to find, it's how I figured out you were here"

"And yet you haven't found Regina?"

Cora frowned pulling the globe back into her cloak.

"she's simply being difficult"

"Yes so you must rely on Luciana to find her?"

Cora glared at him she hated being bested and in this case she was low on options forcing her to rely on the mist walker.

"Luciana feels your eyes on her that's why she isn't going to regina, the girl knows when she's being watched and her lack of sanity doesn't help it, so you best find another way to find your lost little girl Dearie, because Luciana will not be your ticket in"

"Then I guess I will have to be a bit more… _involved_ in the search" Cora looked away.

Rumple could see the wheels turning in the woman's head. Cora was a deadly adversary and he could only hope he could handle whatever scheme she came up with.

"back to our deal I'll give you the globe in exchange for you staying on the side lines"

Showing him the globe Cora knew he was dying to snatch it from her hands but restrained himself.

"well Rumple? What'd do you say?"

Cora smirked already knowing his answer.

Rumple stared at the globe, this was his chance he could find Bae and finally have his son back but what about Belle? She didn't remember him and he had no clue if she ever would he wanted her to remember him, to kiss him, let him hold her instead he got panicked looks as she cling to Luciana.

Luciana.

When she learned of Cora's presence she would be enraged but as always she would find a way to protect those that were important which included Belle. His belle would be safe in Luciana's hands. Taking a deep breath Rumple met Cora's gaze.

He took the globe, the deal was struck.

…

….

Luci sat in the uncomfortable visitors chair by Belle's bedside her legs hung over the arm as she sat their lost in thought. For years she would spend nights rethinking conversations and battles finding out the flaws and ways to prevent them from happening again. It was this constant thought that made her wiser as well as deadlier. She had always been perceptive but the years of thought added to it making her pick apart situations till she found the important parts she didn't ignore the unimportant things, no there was no unimportant things everything had a value, a use.

So here she was thinking about the events of the night before Belle had been shot and killian hit by a car but as devastating, and hilarious about killian anyway, as they were the main thing was the driver. The man had been able to go into their little world and if he could come through than that mean others could as well and that was a problem. Story Brooke might be secluded but people would still find it the Towns people would be in near hysterics and that was without their knowledge of Cora possibly being in town.

Luci ran a hand through her hair.

Cora was on a level all her own and she was no match for the demon of a woman even when she didn't have magic it was untrained dream magic and that was useless. The only one able to match her was Rumple and after the catastrophe last night she doubted he would be able to fight her he would be too worried about Belle. If Luci could convince him to keep an eye out for the heartless woman than she would protect Belle for him, she would do it any way but this would be more incentive to fight Cora.

Cora.

The bitch just couldn't leave Regina alone and now she was back probably to cause more havoc as always but that was to be expected. The eyes were still on her but Luci didn't let them bother her she wasn't planning on seeing Regina anytime soon it was too early and she had Belle to look after.

Belle.

The poor girl was so lost she clung to Luci, which was weird, she'd expect the brunette to cling to Rumple but he still gave off that dark presence that came with being the dark one and Belle wasn't used to it like she'd been before the whole killian thing happened.

Luci smirked oh she had gotten him back for that, when the nurses had put him in a room she'd had a little _talk_ with him. Emma had found him and got help immediately, he went to the E.R with four of broken ribs, internal bleeding, broken wrist, and forearm since his hook arm didn't have a wrist and because she was feeling particularly twisted she had used his own hook to cut his chest, X marking the spot right over his heart so if Rumple ever got around to it he would know just where to go.

Shaking away her dark thoughts she looked up as sunlight shined through the window. It was morning already? Luci was tired but sleep would never come she missed sleeping, sleeping had been spent with her boy. Feeling that ache in her chest she pulled out the pan flute she'd taken from Killian's cabin. It was still in good condition but then again it was made from wood of Never lands jungle and would never grow old or brittle. Running her hands over the string that held it together she brought the flute to her lips closing her eyes she started to play not a loud or joyous tune as one should play on such an instrument but a calm one it had a Celtic feel to it just as her boy had taught her.

"that's a beautiful song"

Opening her eyes Luci stopped playing Belle sat up once again in a hospital gown but she wasn't in the basement anymore so that was a plus.

"morning"

"morning… that was a beautiful song you were playing"

"yes I learned it a long time ago when things were far less complicated"

"what?"

"never mind hows the shoulder? I know they stitched you up but if you need any meds just ask and I'll go get the nurse"

"no I'm.. I'm good"

"you remember anything at all?"

"no just being on that road and all the ambulances"

"well it was quite memorable do you remember who I am?"

"you said your name was L"

"yes"

"what does that stand for anyway?"

Luci huffed tapping peter's pan flute she sat up a little.

"it stands for Luciana but I don't feel I've grown into such a name so call me L"

"alright"

Belle sat there her brows furrowed as she tried desperately to remember anything at all yet still she drew a blank. Looking to this L character she studied the girl she was younger than herself but her eyes shone something else, something older, as if she were far older than she seemed yet that didn't make sense she was what sixteen, seventeen? Maybe she's just had a hard life or experienced a great deal?

"so how do you know me?"

"you were my friend and if you cant remember that's fine it might be a while before you do"

"but I don't know who I am!"

Leaving the chair Luci sat beside frustrated brunette.

"belle these things will take time"

"stop calling me that! Everyone's been calling me that but.. but I don't think that's my name I don't even know what my name is!"

"ok, ok how about… you pick a name till can remember your own?"

"you would just let me pick any name?"

"well its your identity and till you remember it's still your choice as to what people call you"

"thank you"

Belle needed some form of control and with everyone telling her who she is and what she was like she was left without anyone even asking her what she wanted. Luci was giving her something and she was gonna take it. Belle looked around the room her mind searching for something, anything, she leaned back resting on the pillows.

"do you want me to just start listing names?"

"no"

"Alright"

Luci sat cross legged on the bed pulling out her pan flute again she started playing to pass the time. Belle watched her play but Luci paid her no mind she would let the brunette have her time to think and hopefully give herself a name.

"morning " Red opened the door slowly so not to scare the skittish brunette.

"Hey Red"

"hey so hows it going ? remember anything?"

"No but L and I has asked me to think of a name for myself" Belle crossed her arms still in thought.

"but-"

"hold it Red this is no name here's choice she didn't feel like belle was her name so I suggested she think of a name for herself besides this place is soooo boring she needs something to do besides star at the ceiling I know I got tired of that around Midnight" Luci explained putting away her pan flute.

"ok well I brought books, tooth brush, hair brush ect so you wont have to rely on the measly hospital supplies" Red set a bag on the side table taking the empty chair.

"look I need to do some errands do you mind Red keeping you company?"

Belle looked from Red to Luci she was a little tense but nodded.

"good I promise to bring you something actually edible when I get back"

Giving the shorter brunette a tight hug Luci headed for the door.

**….**

**….**

Leaving the hospital Luci took a deep breath looking around she paused.

It was gone.

The eyes weren't on her anymore.

She was alone.

Either the eyes were gone because they were bored or they had already found what they were looking for.

Regina.

Looking around she made her way to the Cemetery she could already feel that panic setting in. Taking off in full sprint she raced through the cemetery jumping over a grave or two till Regina's mausoleum was in sight. Throwing the doors open she shouldered Henry Sr's casket aside flying down the steps she went straight to the secret mirror room yet she found nothing it was dark and empty. She was too late. Cora had gotten to Regina first which meant they were on the move and if they left the mausoleum than they would need a better base of operation.

The mansion.

It was the only place that would meet Cora's demands in decorum as well as in status. Leaving the cemetery she ran ignoring the stares and curious eyes she had one thing on her mind and she would see to it that Regina wasn't alone when she faced the heartless bitch that was her mother. Running down Mifflin Street she came to a stop in front of the mansion taking deep breaths she let her heart calm if Cora was honest to goddess here in story Brooke, here in this world she was going to kill her without the slightest hesitation.

Steeling herself she walked up the stone path her hands twitched to draw her dagger but she held back. She needed to be ready but she couldn't just charge in there without knowing for sure that Cora was there. Turning the handle she pulled the door open the lights were on but that could just be Regina silently she closed the door, listening for any signs of life.

"Regina I promise you it will work"

"mother you have never made a promise you could keep but…"

Cora.

She was here.

In Regina's home, in her study, one wall away from Luci and she couldn't help but feel that darkness start to stir with in her.

_Oh the many nightmares that feed me._

Turning the corner Luci kicked the door open shocking both the women inside. Spotting Cora Luci couldn't help crouching low, she barred her fangs to the older witch the black claws were starting to come out when Regina stepped in front of her.

"L stand down"

"Step aside Regina!"

"No"

"REGINA!"

"NO"

Growling louder she focused her red tinged gaze on Cora, who was staring at her with interest, not that she cared she would have the woman's head as a mantel piece in the next ten seconds.

"Luci you need to reel it in!"

"No regina as long as she's alive the past will never die!"

Regina sighed stepping closer she brought her hand to her chest her eyes pleading for Luci to reign in the nightmare. She might pull back the nightmare but she wouldn't calm down.

"Regina what the hell is she doing here!"

"L calm down"

"How can you tell me to calm down!?"

"Excuse us for a moment"

Pulling the girl aside Regina took a deep breath "look I know that my mother has caused both of us great pain but she wants to change, she wants to fix what she broke"

"Fix it? Regina she can't fix forty something years of hell she caused with a simple apology!"

"I know but she's trying and wants to get back at Rumple then I won't have to worry about him and your curses will break "

Luci went to protest but bit her tongue Regina knew how much she hated Rumple after all he had done to her the need for revenge was great but even she had her limits. She had started to let things go with all that had happened she was finally getting her family back. But now that Cora was here she could feel the old L coming back just as the Evil Queen was making an appearance.

"Luci if we help her then we can kill Rumple and keep everyone safe from any future plans he has " Regina persisted she would do all she could to get back at Rumple but if she had Luci at her side then it would be easy just like old times.

Luci sighed she really wanted to help Regina but her priorities were different now. She wanted Rumple gone sure, she would help Regina of course that's never even a question, but what about after words? With the dark one gone who would take up the mantle? More importantly what about Belle? What would the book worm do, even if she couldn't remember him, without her true love?

Glancing towards the queen of hearts Luci felt that uneasiness come back. She knew Cora and the woman only cared about one thing: power. If Rumple was killed then surely Cora would take the imps place using her new power to cause worse havoc then rumple ever had.

"Regina I don't trust her, one deception is on us twice is on you, never take the word of a woman who has destroyed our lives once "

"I know but Luci please… I know I could do it with her but without you there's still a chance at failure and that can't happen ..not again" Regina pleaded.

For the first time in their entire friendship Luci was silent. Her cat eyes bored into Regina's chocolate ones. If this succeeded then no one but Regina would be able to kill Cora, if it failed they would be worse than Cora. Luci had different priorities now, more people depended on her and she wouldn't let them down, she couldn't. Henry, Emma, Red, Belle, and Jefferson they were part of this too and if she died then they would be lost. Nothing would keep Regina grounded, henry would hate his mother because she couldn't understand that she would be repeating everything her own mother did but Luci was her secondary conscience her little voice of reason and she couldn't let Cora taint her mind again not after all the work it took to get her so close to being Gina again.

"I will always help you Gina never doubt that but if she tries something, even one side ways glance and I'm going to do as we originally planned got it?"

"thank you Luci"

Glaring at the older witch Luci sighed.

"so you were the one who brought killian?"

"yes he is useful … at times"

"well he's not going to be very useful for the next week or so I had a little _chat _With him and let's just say he's gonna need a lot of fixing"

"you didn't kill him did you?" Regina couldn't have her killing anyone they were just getting the idiots trust.

"no but he's a little broken aside from that he's same old killian"

"well that may set back a few things" Cora frowned she didn't like setbacks maybe she should have kept a closer eye on the mist walker.

"please I can do better than killian"

"really?"

"yes, I admit I'm a little hurt he hadn't mentioned our past but that's to be expected since I bested him so many times"

"Enough gloating L, now mother you wanted something?" Regina wanted to separate them as soon as possible and that meant getting luci out of there as soon as possible.

"yes I need something from Hook's ship he was keeping it for me but now I need it" Cora explained eyeing the mist walker.

"tell me what it is and I'll get it for you" Luci crossed her arms she knew killian's ship just as good as he did if not better.

"can she be trusted?"

"of course she can I wouldn't have kept her around if she wasn't " Regina rolled her eyes.

"Fine there's a shrunken giant on board that ship and I need something from him think you can persuade him to hand over said goods?" Cora smirked loving the way this game was going.

" I am a master of persuasion so yes I'll get it to you by tonight, don't worry your _heartlessness_ I just have a few things to deal with first"

"now go and make sure your back by tonight commander"

Regina kept her hand close to her throat Luci saw this and let her eyes glaze over for effect. If they were falling back on the old "heart necklace trick" than Regina must be desperate. Cora looked between them her eyes widened seeing the effect Regina had on her. Luci blinked shaking her head a little she let the darkness bubble over a little making her eyes glow red before she left the witches slamming the front door behind her.

It was all an act, the glazing of her eyes, the glowing red that came after words, they had come up with it long ago so Rumple thought Luci was under Regina's control. He believed it for three years before he figured out the necklace Regina used for the whole act was just a ruby shard that Luci had infused with enough magic to seem like it was a piece of her heart and if it had fooled the dark one than Cora would believe it too. Sure Luci had to act like a puppet but it was just a well-practiced act and if it kept them a step ahead of Cora than that was all they needed.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Gina"

…

…..

Watching Luci make her way down the street from the dining room window Regina let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She had actually been worried Luci wouldn't help her sure her lifelong friend had done torture for her, fought on the front lines for her, even faced execution and escaped but when it came to her mother Luci was ready to kill the woman. It was true Cora had ruined their lives the night she'd killed Daniel and banished Luci but now she was willing to make up for it: killing Snow, charming, and Rumple in one foul swoop.

"I don't see why you're so willing to trust her"

Looking over her shoulder Regina eyed Cora. The older witch was trying to fish for more information though she could just say it out right that she didn't trust her.

"Because in all my life I have never met someone as loyal or deadly as L"

"Are you so sure?" Cora said skeptically.

"If it weren't for Rumple's curses I swear you would be headless and your body would lay bleeding on the living room floor before I could even persuade her to at least speak to me about it"

"really?" now she was curious.

"yes during the wars L was the one to take on whole waves of soldiers on her own but Rumple's curses have a strong hold on her magic she still has her fighting skills and strategic planning but without being able to mist or fly she still has the upper hand being a predator and all" Regina met her mother's gaze those eyes were so much colder than her own at least she showed signs of life, Cora could be dead right now and no one would ever know it except for the fact she was breathing.

"Impressive"

"Well I wouldn't keep idiots around me or I might catch their stupidity"

"Yes now about your companion do you trust her so much you have to have her heart on a string, literally?"

_So she had fallen for it._

"it's more of a precaution even without her full magic Luci would have at least attempted to hurt you and we need to be at our full strength if the idiots put up a fight besides your my mother and no matter.. no matter how much you hurt me I can't let anything happen to you"

Cora gave her a soft smile but her soulless eyes showed the calculating monster just below the surface.

"and I'm grateful for that now we can take down the "King and queen" for good, you can have henry, and your _friend _can be free of Rumple's curses all we need to do is wait till the time is right than we can strike"

Regina gave her best Evil Queen smirk. "yes mother"

…

….

Standing in front of Rumple's shop Luci took a deep breath she would need to pull every trick in the book if she was gonna get him to lift her curses and that meant the possibility of a deal and she hated deals.

"the things I do for family"

Going inside she was surprised to find the place spotless it was the exact opposite from the ransacked place she'd seen two nights ago. Following the sounds in the back room she found Rumple with a bag on his desk, the maps from two nights ago in his hand. Rumple looked up swallowing he set the maps down.

"no"

"Luciana I need to-"

"no "

"you have to understand I-"

"No I don't have to understand Rumple because I come to you for help and yet here you are running away like a coward when that heartless bitch is here!"

"I have to find him! And now's my chance!"

Staring at him she clenched her hands to keep from strangling him.

"she made a deal with you didn't she?"

"you wouldn't understand"

Luci chuckled bitterly.

"of course I wouldn't Rumple, you took away any chances of me understanding family love long ago but I was lucky to meet and become Regina's friend but that still doesn't match blood relation does it?"

Rumple slumped his shoulders. He was already down but she had a point and more reason than others to want to kick him when he's down but then she did worse she was a constant reminder, a living representation of what terrible things he had done.

Letting this settle in her mind luci tried to find a way to make this better there had to be a way to help herself. She was cornered and that was bad she was going to be playing the bad guy for a while and that would be dangerous for those on her list se needed to protect her own and to do that she needed to make a move now while Rumple was still down.

"take Emma and henry with you"

"What?!" Rumple's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"You heard me"

"But why?"

"Because No one knows the outside world better than Emma and henry can't be here to see what's gonna happen because Regina's not herself and her son doesn't need to see the Evil queen he needs to see his mom so take him with you"

"but the outside world-"

"look Rumple I could go and make what I did to killian look like a fricking birthday present compared to what I want to do to you right now because you're not only leaving Regina in Cora's twisted clutches but leaving Belle, the woman you love and even though she can't remember you still loves you deep down, so just do this for me"

Her eyes never left his she wanted, no needed him to do this it would be less damage control for her to have to fix later and it would be extra help in his search for Bae. Rumple nodded slowly accepting her plan it was the least he could do because as of this moment the world that they lived in was literally on her shoulders.

"I'll take them, besides Emma still owes me a favor and I'm sure the boy will want some adventure since everyone else has had some"

"thank you Rumple" Luci headed for the door pausing she rested her palm on the door jam preparing herself for what was to come.

"of course"

"and Rumple"

"yes Luciana?"

"I'll protect Belle as best I can"

Rumple gripped his cane silently thanking her. He couldn't protect belle from Cora while he was away but now he had Luciana's assurance he knew Belle was safe.

"now if you'll excuse me I have to be the commander"

Rumple watched the Mist walker leave his shop he saw the change the way her shoulders were straighter, her head held high, and the deadly grace in the way she walked. Yes the queen's commander was in story Brooke He only hoped there would be a story Brooke to come back to.

….

….

Climbing the rigging on the Jolly Roger Luci looked around it was empty just as killian had told her before he did his worst attempt on Rumple yet. Now from what Queen heartless bitch had told her the giant would be shrunken making him "travel sized" and easy to stuff into the ships hold. Looking down at the wooden grate she grabbed one of the metal loop handles pulling it open she let the handle drop it was pitch black down there but with the sun still out she would have just enough light. Jumping down she landed in a crouch her crystal blue eyes scanning every crate and rope till she saw a large crate sized object in the very back of the hold it had a blanket over it.

Tilting her head left than right there was a 50/50 chance Killian had the crate booby trapped but seeing as he had come only with Cora there wouldn't be enough time to get the ship under way, steer it, and place traps. Ignoring the possibilities she pushed the clothe away and just as Cora had said a large man sat in the cage he glared at her.

"Finally come to torture me _human_?" the miniature giant spat at her feet.

"No I came see if it was true that the heartless had a giant"

"well now you've seen now leave human"

"you're a giant?"

"yes and the last because of you wretched humans!"

"I'm not human"

"yeah right"

"I'm a mist walker"

"They died out long ago its not possible"

"well I'm the last whether you want to believe it or not"

"prove it"

Stepping closer Luci let him see her eyes his own widened at the sight of the cat eyes. It had been nearly a hundred years since he'd seen a mist walker yet here was one a young girl before him. he and the other giants had seen the ruins that had once been the home to their friends the Mist walkers but not one remained.

"how did you escape the massacre?"

"my mother took me before it happened leaving me at a well hidden place in the forests below, it wasn't much but I survived till made a friend from then on she took care of me I'm still friends with her today"

"is she… is she human?"

"yes and I know you don't trust her but you can trust me one last of a people to another"

Anton nodded.

"tell me why did the elder witch bring you here?"

"she knew I wanted revenge on the prince"

"what prince?"

"prince James, he and Jack killed all my kind and burned all the magic beans"

"well she lied to you because James is dead"

"Damn humans they all lie! they only want the magic beans!"

"Magic beans" Luci felt her heart stop for a second there goes another chance to see peter.

"but I managed to save this" Anton pulled out a necklace and on the end was a large vile with what looked like a root in it.

"is that…"

"yes it's the roots for magic beans"

"if I showed you a clearing would you be able to plant them in this world?"

"you just want the beans!"

"no I want my true love and everything in this damn world is keeping me from him!"

Luci dug her nails into her hands trying to fight back the tears it was so frustrating to finally have a way to peter in her grasp only for it to be snatched away. Wiping her eyes for the stray tears that had escaped Luci looked away from Anton she didn't do vulnerability and she was always weakest when it came to her boy. Seeing the girls distress Anton licked his lips he had been lied to so many times he had to make sure even though he trusted her a little that she wasn't lying about her reasons for the Beans.

"tell me about him"

"what?"

"your true love, tell me about him"

Swallowing Luci sat on the floor of the hold laying her hands in her lap.

"his name is peter… peter pan and he is the sweetest, most daring, Mischievous boy you will ever meet"

"he would play pranks on pirates then turn around and play me a song on his flute" Luci smiled thinking of her boy. "we would dance and play till we couldn't walk anymore then we would fly till even that was tiresome then… then we would just lay on the jungle floor looking up at the stars till we feel asleep"

Running a hand through her hair Luci missed the feathers that used to be braided into her black locks Peter used to love them. Swallowing she just kept talking not knowing what else to say to the giant.

"when a new boy would come to the island we would go together to greet them if they were wild peter would greet them first if they were lost or sad I would comfort them assuring them they were in a better place helping them adjust to the dangerous island we lived on. Sure sometimes he got a little jealous of the attention I showed the new boys but peter was mine and I was his there would never be any doubts about it but I think he just did it because he knew I loved him more for it, he wasn't afraid to tell the other boys that I was his or that he was taken"

"sounds like you miss him"

"of course I miss him he was my boy and if that damn imp hadn't pushed his nose in to our business I wouldn't have left him but then I wouldn't have been there to help my friend during one of the hardest times in her life so I guess it was all part of his plan"

Anton nodded slowly before standing straight.

"show me a place I can plant these"

Luci smiled "gladly"

Breaking the lock on the cage was easy and getting Anton off the ship and into the forest was a bit tricky but she managed it. Leading him to the clearing she stepped back letting him get a feel for the place scooping up soil and running his fingers through it. The place was big and one of the places she used to take Red till she found a bigger one for the wolf to play in.

"What'd you think?"

"its good the soil is rich and the beans will grow nicely here"

Anton took off the vile ready to plant it but Luci couldn't go back without it.

"Wait"

"What?"  
>Looking at the vile she tried to guess the size of the root it wasn't all that big but she could cut it.<p>

"Anton if I cut it in half would the root survive?"

Looking at the root Anton turned back to her.

"yes it should be fine why?"

"I need the half that you don't plant so I can keep the heartless one at bay till I can find a way to protect you"

"alright but I'm trusting you L"

"I know and I never break a promise Anton"

Anton handed her the vile popping the cork she pulled out the root drawing her dagger she took a deep breath she cut it putting the smaller half back in the vile putting it around her neck.

"I'll get you those tools"

Leaving Anton in the clearing she ran back to town she needed to find Jefferson NOW! Since school was in session he wouldn't be with grace but he might still be in town. It took a good half hour but she found him in the park sitting in the giant play structure a child's telescope in hand.

"Jefferson!"

"I spy a with my little eye a Luci, now what's a Luci doing here at a time like this?"

"trying to find a hatter to help her with a very important matter" Luci climbed up the slide joining him at the top all the while he was watching her through the telescope.

"now what could a Luci need a hatter for?"

"for protecting someone who can help us both"

"how so, chesh?"

Ignoring the nickname she pulled on his sleeve till he leaned closer offering his ear.

"because I have become friends with a grower of magic beans"

Pulling back she watched Jefferson his face was blank almost bored but his eyes showed suspicion, confusion, and most importantly hope. Letting Jefferson think she took the telescope looking around she realized why he was in the play structure, if one had a telescope then they could see the school's playground and Grace was currently play sword fighting with some of the boys their swords were sticks but still Grace was dominating the competition.

"excellent form and good speed she would make an amazing hatter"

"that she would but first things first Luci these magic beans by whom did you hear?"

Lowering the telescope she took a deep breath.

"the heartless has come hatter and she's corrupting the queen but ever loyal the commander stands at the ready and now the two become one, chesh and the commander, but there's still one more piece of me that's making itself known and the moment I learned of the magic beans she roared from within the deepest parts of my mind"

Jefferson's eyes widened "you mean the tiger's on the prowl?"

"Not yet she's still in the jungle but I can feel her and she wants our peter so I must do what I can to make this happen so I need your help protecting the giant till the beans are ready to harvest"

"I would help you no matter what Luci you know that"

"Good now come on we need to get some gardening tools he needs them to start planting"

"Luci did she.. did the heartless mention.."

"no hatter but if I get a chance I'll ask I promise" Giving Jefferson's hand a light squeeze she smiled sadly knowing how worried he was about his Alice.

"Thank you Luci"

"never a problem hatter now let's get those things I still have a great deal to do before I return to the queen and the heartless"

"Yes commander"

Jefferson gave a mock salute before going down the slide head first, shaking her head Luci followed him down the slide.

….

….

Walking to belle's room the Magic bean root around her neck and a bag from grannies in her hand Luci couldn't help but feel the weight on her shoulders grow with every step. This whole thing was going good but the thought of Cora finding Anton made her worry. He wasn't the best fighter and with him growing the beans he would be vulnerable and the beans would be at risk even with Jefferson helping everything hung by a thread add too much weight and it'll snap. Luci had found ways to balance entire castles on twigs in the old world so this shouldn't be too hard she just had to keep on her toes.

Why did things have to get so complicated?

Leaning on the door jam she smiled Red was sitting in the chair reading one of the books she'd brought, Belle was sleeping at least someone had a good day. Knocking lightly on the wall Red looked up frowning she closed her book leaving Belle's side.

"where have you been? Belle's been worried sick about you and me too honestly it's been forever since we last saw you"

"don't exaggerate Red it's only been a day and I've suddenly become an errand girl"

Handing Red the to-go bag from grannies the brunette smiled happy to have edible food for the first time all day.

"so where have you been?"

"a lot of places"

"still looking for regina?"

Luci fell silent licking her lips she looked up meeting Red's questioning gaze.

" No but Red…things are about to get very dangerous around here"

"Uh L what are you talking about?"

"listen things are going to be bad like during and before the wars bad"

Red tensioned at this she remembered the wars and she sure as hell didn't want a repeat performance.

"is it Regina?"

"No it's the evil queen trying to prove herself to the wrong person but Red what I need you to do no matter what happens or what's said I need you to trust me and protect Belle if you can"

"L I don't understand, what's going on?"

Luci ran a hand through her hair trying to find a way to explain it without giving away too much.

"Red in the life I've led I have been many different people and yet one person at the same time, I'm a part of many different stories and none of them have ever finished because others keep interfering and I can only do so much but as I said I'm more than one person this world I was Elijah, at the world that was I was L the queen's commander, in another world I was chesh"

Red smiled when she heard the nickname but the seriousness in L's voice didn't make it sound right.

"and now two of those worlds or stories are colliding and now I'm both L and chesh because someone who was a part of both those stories has come back when they were supposed to stay dead and they're trying to ruin what good is left in Regina"

"my gods"

"exactly but that's where I come in, I'm going to do what I can to keep her from becoming completely evil again but… things will only get worse the longer they're here and when this is all said and done Regina will either be a hero or a villain I just hope that either way I can stay by her side because she's gonna need my help"

Luci rubbed her tired eyes she honestly wished she could just pass out in the empty bed next to Belle but she had to give the heartless the magic bean though she had no idea what she would do with it.

"L you look like you're ready to drop, why don't you take a rest or something?"

"I can't curses wouldn't let me"

Red wanted to kick herself for forgetting something so big about her friend

"sorry"

"it's ok"

Glancing in Belle's direction she remembered something.

"So did Belle pick a new name yet?"

"what? Oh..um her new name is Sage"

Luci chuckled, shaking her head.

"what's so funny?"

"Sage means one who is wise and even without knowing it Belle picked a name of a different kind of beauty, one where knowledge is the beauty of the mind instead of the body like her real name means"

"I get it" Red smiled a little but she still didn't know what to make of all this.

"Look Red I gotta go but try and keep an eye on "Sage" if you can"

"I will"

Luci nodded turning she headed for the door she still had one more stop to make.

"L"

Looking over her shoulder.

"Don't push yourself ok"

"Don't worry about me wolfy there are more important things to worry about"

Luci left the room not before hearing Red whisper.

"but your important too"

…

…

...

Regina was getting annoyed Cora was going through her house picking apart her home telling her what needed changing and what might as well be burned. Honestly she wished Luci would get back already so they could figure out what Cora wanted.

"Regina where's your wine?"

Rolling her eyes Regina turned away from the fire place raising a brow at her mother who had two wine glasses.

"I don't drink anything but cider mother besides this worlds wine standards are below peasant standards back home" Making her way to her cider cabinet she took out a half empty bottle knowing it would keep Cora sated till she found something else to complain about.

"don't tell me your celebrating without me?" both witches turned to the door finding Luci leaning against the door jam her arms crossed that mischievous spark in her eye.

"There you are L, and no we're not celebrating nothings been done yet"

"well that makes me feel accomplished" taking a seat on the couch she watched the witches giving Cora a suspicious look before Regina stepped in.

"did you get it?"

"Would I have come back if I hadn't?"

"Point taken" Cora smirked holding out her hand.

Luci wanted to cut that had off she wasn't a child and she wouldn't be treated like one so it would be best to show Cora.

"Sorry heartless but I don't serve you only Regina"

"and in turn me"

"Luci just give it to her already, I just got these carpets cleaned and I don't want any blood on them" Regina didn't want Luci getting herself killed so early in the game it would only make dealing with Cora harder.

"fine"

Taking off the necklace Luci held it out wanting to see just how fast Cora would snatch it from her fingers. The elder witch flicked her wrist taking the necklace from her holding it up to the light Cora's smirk only grew.

"what is it?" Regina was curious as to why her mother would want something so small but past experience had taught her to never underestimate small things they tended to come back to haunt her later on in life.

"this is the root of a magic bean and when the people start complaining about wanting to return to the land that was, we can use this to grow just enough to get them there but only after they give us what we deserve"

"and what is it you think you deserve heartless?" Luci couldn't help it she wasn't buying any of this bitch's lies.

"Luci" Regina did want her friend pushing Cora's buttons anymore it wouldn't help them later on.

"It's alright Regina she thinks I'm just doing this for myself and that might have been true but I'm doing this for all of us" Cora rested a hand on Regina's shoulder a fake comforting smile on her lips heartless creatures like her could replicate "feelings" but like most psychopaths they couldn't actually feel the,.

"I'm doing this for Regina so she can be happy with her son, free of these peoples hatred and reticule and I want to help you"

That threw her for a loop.

"what?"

"I know about your curses I can see them surrounding you in a black and gold mist admittedly they are strong but by with my plan I can get Rumple to take them off of you"

Luci narrowed her gaze that darkness bubbled up to the surface she would not risk everything on a false hoe she knew better than that.

"No one can take these off of me, Rumple made sure of it"

"but Rumple can still take them off **_himself_** it might not be simple but the answers are with him and I can get them for you"

Luci licked her lips she stood glaring at the elder witch.

"there is no way Rumple would take them off me or tell you unless you have something he wants and Rumple is never one to give up his toys me especially"

"Oh but there is a way" Cora had their attention now.

The twisted smirk on the elder witches face gave Luci chills as she fought the instinct to grab Regina and run.

"have you heard of Rumplestilskins Dagger?"

..

..

..

**I admit it i'm a horrible person for ending it on a cliff hanger but hey I am one of the bad guys hahahahahahaha! any way hope you liked the interaction with Cora cause some one just needs to be a smart ass to that bitch of all bitches don't worry the next chapter things get way more intense... maybe. anyway I hoped to lighten this chapter with a little bit of Jefferson and Red interaction plus a little Love sick Luci cause when she talks about peter who are you kidding? she has to be love sick. LEAVE COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS.**

**-Echoxknox out**


	8. Save you

**Chapter save you **

**Save you  
>I wish I could save you<br>I'm not going no where  
>I wish I could say to you<br>It's gonna be alright  
>It's gonna be alright<br>It's gonna be alright  
>Save you<br>I wish I could save you**

**It's gonna be alright**

**-kelly Clarkson **

… I OWN NOTHING BUT LUCI

…

Two days.

The trio had spent two whole days trying to figure out where Rumple's dagger was but with every idea came logic and the actuality that Rumple might have taken the dagger with him when he left town. Luci for her part had been the one shooting down the ideas mostly just to annoy Cora but Regina could see it was starting to get on her mother's last nerve. The former queen sat at the head of the table Luci sat at her right her feet propped up on it.

"We need to find someone who is close to him" Cora was pacing trying to figure out the best plan of action.

"There's only one person and she was shot by your idiot pirate, making her fall over the town line losing her memories" Luci crossed she didn't care what Regina said she wouldn't hold back her "smart ass comments".

"So his play thing?"

Luci growled Belle hadn't been Rumple's play thing that was for sure.

"What now mist walker?"

"Belle was my friend but you know that because I felt you watching me"

Regina looked between the two their bickering was only getting worse she needed to separate them again. _Gods they were like children_.

"Luci just go and check on Belle see if she has anything Rumple might have left with her as a clue"

Luci shrugged taking her feet off the table she left the witches to their planning. As soon as the front door closed Cora stopped her pacing glaring at Luci's retreating figure through the window.

"I don't see how you can put up with such an insolent child"

"Well you did send her to never land" Regina squeezed the bridge of her nose she really wanted a drink but again she didn't drink anything alcoholic just her cider. Danm her conscience.

"how does that answer my question?"

"because you sent her to an island of wild children and by the time I was going after Snow, Rumple took her away from the life she had there and back to the world that was its only our friendship that keeps her around mother the fact that I'm working with you only pisses her off and believe me she hates you almost as much as I do"

"you hate me?"

"Mother you killed the man I loved right in front of me how could I not?"

Cora frowned turning back to the window.

Regina sighed _now for the damage control_.

"Mother you want to fix our relationship as mother and daughter but it won't happen overnight it takes time and just us working together is helping that so please understand that I want to fix this but it's not that easy to forget the things you've done"

"I know but I want you to trust me"

"that's going to take a lot more than three days and the fact that were going after Rumple's dagger is going to put a hold on most the mother/ daughter time so let's get the dagger and go from there ok?"

Cora smiled a soft smile but Regina could see the impatience behind her mask only because they were so similar in that aspect she could be looking at a mirror right now. They were lying to each other and they both knew it but they would play along till something changed the game and that something was Luci. Cora would use her till she found a way to either get rid of her or take her heart for full obedience and without the unicorn hair necklace Luci was in danger. Regina shook her head she should be planning not falling into Cora's trap it wouldn't help to give up before the game has even started.

"so mother now that the dream crushers gone any bright ideas?"

Cora smirked as always her mind never stopped working.

"but of course"

...

...

Luci smiled she was in the door way watching "Sage" read pride and prejudice it was nice to see her reading again she was nearly done with it too.

"Um hello L"

"Hey Sage I just needed to check up on you see if the nurses and doctors were treating you right"

"they are, thanks for asking"

Luci nodded pushing off the door jam she was happy to see Belle in a better mood.

"you look… stressed is something wrong?"

"Many things but I think if I keep on my toes and stay sharp things should end better than expected"

"um ok... good for you?"

"I hope so"

"me too?" Belle ran a hand through her hair lost as to where that conversation was going.

"Don't worry about I came to see how you were I needed to get away from things and where better than seeing you?"

"I'm lost"

"That's alright so am I but were probably going to be lost for a long while"

"I don't know what to say to that?"

"you don't have to say anything"

Luci sat beside the confused brunette.

"your strange L"

"I know, I've been strange for as long as I can remember" Luci shrugged it was something that couldn't be helped she was friends with Jefferson after all.

"so what've you been doing?"

"reading though I'm running out of books to read"

"why don't I see what other things Red brought she might have brought playing cards?"

Leaving the bed Luci opened the bag on the bedside table unzipping it she started going through it making a mental list of everything.

Clothes, Hair brush, Toothbrush, tooth paste, index card?

Holding the index card she turned it over seeing what looked like a code? Looking at the writing she looked up it was Rumples writing he had left something with Belle. Stuffing the card in her pocket she took out the other book's Red had left for Belle.

"have you read these?"

"yes and after the third time it gets boring so.."

"I'll get you more if you want"

"What I want is to know where you've been? I haven't seen you in three days! Three!" Belle stared at her with sad, pleading eyes.

she didn't like being alone and L was one of the few people who weren't constantly telling this or making her feel like a child being ordered about. Luci sat on the bed her shoulders slumped she hated leaving Belle alone but with Cora around she didn't want to let the heartless infect Regina's mind like she had in the past, she could let that happen again. Belle deserved some sort of explanation but Luci didn't want to get the brunette too involved if she did Cora might come after her not that she wouldn't as she was Rumple's girl.

"I've been trying to help my friend a person from her past has come back and… let's just say she isn't the kindest of people she ruined our lives way back when and we thought, well I thought, we would never have to deal with her again but… fate loves proving me wrong"

"now that she's back many people are at risk and well my friend doesn't want to see that and I'm very much on my own I have to find a way to keep others safe as well as keep my friend and myself above water before everything kills us in a manner of speaking"

Belle frowned her fingers played with the hospital bracelet it seemed like a story she had read when she couldn't remember but she swore it was like some story book plot.

"your not making this up are you?"

"I maybe strange even a little insane sometimes but I don't lie to people who are important to me and you" Luci leaned forward poking Belle in the forehead "are important to me just like a handful of others"

"I just hate that everyone looks at me like I'm insane when I try to ask about things or when they call me belle they don't understand that I'm not her and I just can't stand it"

"You're not the only one but they've always acted this way which amazes me to no end making me wonder how they function at all with all that rainbows and smiles cause life sure isn't that all the time"

"With my current situation I'm going to have to agree with you"

"Well I hate to leave you like this but I have to go there is a cloud that's been hanging over my head and I don't want it to start following you" Luci couldn't help feeling bad when Belle tensioned at the thought of being alone. Pulling the brunette into a hug she sighed she was failing Belle and that wouldn't do.

"I want to see you again everyone's been acting all secretive and I can't stand it please come back soon you're the only one who doesn't treat me like I'm insane"

"I know how you feel Belle believe me there isn't a moment when I haven't been told I'm insane but us crazies have to stick together" Giving Belle a playful smile Luci rolled her eyes back to belle the way she had in the world that was making the Brunette laugh for the first time in nearly a week.

"Don't worry about them Belle their eyes are just too clouded to see what we see and even if they did see it they wouldn't believe it"

"That's sad… well I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes though maybe not today or next Wednesday it all depends on what all the little chess pieces think they can do and what they actually do"

"Um good luck than?"

"Thanks I'm gonna need it"

Leaving belle's room Luci headed down stairs she needed a phone. Spotting the nurses station she walked past it casually walking into one of the empty rooms she pressed the call buttons and walked out heading back towards the station she watched the nurse leave her chair a confused look on her face probably wondering who was calling her. Reaching over the counter Luci quickly dialed Regina's number it took two rings but Regina picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at the library I know where a piece of the puzzle might be" hanging up Luc headed out she needed to get there first if not for her own chance to call Cora on her crap than maybe to save the town from her wrath.

Pushing open the doors to belle's library she looked at the card again she had been in the library so many times she knew the shelves just as well as Belle did. She had to be quick running to the shelves she pulled out the index card looking over the numbers she scanned the shelves till she found it. Finding nothing she leaned closer there was a paper in between the books carefully she pulled it out unfolding it she looked it over this would definitely be useful.

Stuffing it into her jacket pocket she ran to the back room it was filled with old books and yellowing paper it was where all the older books were taken to be rebound Belle had only just started doing it but she had supplies Luci would need. Grabbing on of the larger pieces of yellowing paper she found a pen and went to work she would need to be quick. She didn't need to make a fake but she needed to make the ever confident Cora queen of the heartless doubt herself or at least her information.

Running back to the shelf she had just shoved the real map into its spot when she heard the familiar heels clicking on the steps of the Library.

"Luci?" Regina called.

"In the shelves" turning around she took out the index card pretending to look over the shelves. The witches gave her a curious look though Cora's was more calculating than suspicious.

"What is it?" Regina asked joining her friend by the shelf.

"I went to see Belle and found this little clue from Rumple he left Belle with a book number and now I'm trying to find it"

"let me see" handing Regina the index card Luci continued her "search" for a few more minutes before the sound of shuffling paper greeted her ears.

"Got it"

Regina smirked unfolding the paper she held it out frowning at the random drawings. Already knowing what it was Luci took the map she tilted her head smirking she nodded towards the tables.

"You're lucky I used to go sailing with that idiot pirate of yours because I'm the only one here who can read a map"

Setting the wax paper down she went for the wall of maps going through them till she found one of story Brooke laying out the map she took the wax paper the two maps overlapped pointing to the clock tower.

"and there's your dagger"

"thank you"

Cora snatched the map heading for the door Regina at her heels Luci didn't move she wouldn't not till she planted the doubt.

"You're not leaving with that map Heartless"

"Watch me"

"Let me rephrase it you're not leaving with the **_right_** map"

The witches froze.

Regina spun around she didn't understand this wasn't part of the plan heck she didn't even have a plan for this. Luci stood there glaring at Cora. She wasn't going to let the bitch just leave she needed to get the eyes off her and Regina it might not work but one of them had to get out from under the witch's ever watchful eye.

"The map I gave you isn't the real one" Luci pulled the second map out of her pocket holding it up for the witch to see. "This one is"

"You're lying!" hissed Cora.

Luci shrugged "I could be but you'll have to live with the uncertainty, because you **_could_** fail to find the dagger with that map"

"Then give me that one" Cora was tired of the mist walker and felt now would be a good time as any to rip her heart out.

"Not unless you leave me and Regina alone"

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you duh"

Cora smirked.

"You honestly trust Regina?"

"Yes I do"

"You would trust someone who's been controlling you since the beginning?"

_So the heartless had finally made her move_ interesting and yet it was just what Luci wanted.

"What?" Luci frowned she had to play the part if Cora was going to believe the performance.

"You don't honestly think she would let you leave without keeping some form of reassurance that you would always return to her did you?"

"Mother!" Regina knew Cora was going to play this card eventually she didn't realize how desperate she was to get Regina away from her "second" conscience.

"You're lying heartless"

"Please why do you think you haven't been able to kill me? Regina won't let you she has your heart in the palm of her hand"

"She wouldn't do that to me!" by now Luci was letting the darkness supply her rage it was just easier for the act.

"Yes she would"

"Mother shut up!" Regina turned to Luci she was sorry the act had to go on but she knew Luci would go along with it.

"Luci I only did it so-"

"You really did it?" Luci backed away hurt and betrayal burned in her eyes.

"It was for others safety"

"No" Luci shook her head letting the darkness grow "it was her safety! You knew she would come back you were waiting for her!"

"I swear I wasn't!"

"then give it to me"

"what?"

Luci held out her hand. "Give me back my heart or whatever you doing to control me, stop it"

"Luci.."

"No Regina I have been your friend for so long and many things have nearly ruined our friendship but this…" Luci shook her head holding her hand out again. "This is something you promised me you would never do now give it back"

Regina clutched the necklace in her hand she knew that if this were real Luci would never forgive her but the she had to keep up the act.

"I can't Luci"

"Then I can't let you find his dagger"

Luci tore up the map throwing the pieces into the air.

"LUCI!"

Regina stared wide eyed at her commander secretly praising her friend's boldness.

"You chose her over me and after how long our friendship has lasted I can't help but feel_ hurt_" spat Luci turning to Cora she shook her head.

"You can try and fix that mask of yours heartless, putting on the mask of a hurt and loving mother but the cracks will always be seen"

Leaving the witches she headed out the back she would be free of them for now but the elder witch would most likely want her dead.

"The things I do for family"

Waiting a few minutes Luci leaned against the back wall of the library she had "deserted" her best friend now what was she going to do? Yes one of them had to get away and it would have been her but there wasn't all that much she could do she could kill Cora the witch was too strong. Shaking her head she pushed off the wall she needed something but what? She wandered too lost in her head to care where her feet led her it wasn't till her feet stopped that she looked around. The dinner she was at the diner or in front of it really.

Not having anything else to do she headed inside going to her regular booth. Resting her chin on her hands she continued to think, trying to find something that would stop the elder witch it wasn't till a pair of hands grabbed her by her lapels that she came out of it. She wasn't all that surprised to find it was charming that was "man handling" her but the dark look on Snows face wasn't what she'd expected.

"Hello charming I see Snow still hasn't taught you how to handle the more diplomatic meetings"

"Were not here for pleasantries L now where is she?"

"I already told you I don't know where Regina is"

"Not her Cora!" charming shook her slamming her back onto the table gaining the others attention.

"I don't know where the bitch is, last I knew she was in the wonder land but if you're muttering about her you must be as mad as I am" she gave her craziest smile just for charming he slammed her on the table again. He could do that all he wanted it wasn't like she was going to fight back she didn't have a reason to at least not yet anyway.

"I'm not mad but no one's seen or heard from you or Regina in three days and from what we've heard Cora's back"

"your going after ghosts charming see I told you, you're mad"

"L listen I need to know if she's really back" Snow stood beside Charming, her voice wasn't so annoying as it usually was but pleading really.

"and why chase after ghosts little princess? Does the dark still frighten you so?"

"No but if she is here in this world she'll do nothing but hurt Regina to get what she wants"

Luci chuckled for these two she would give her sanity just to get under their skin but she couldn't do that with the situation she still had to deal with.

"and here I thought you were the purest being in existence never committing an act of treachery, never taking a life, and yet here you are trying to play on my emotions so I might turn on my sister in all but blood well guess what snowy? two can play at that game"

" I'm not playing on your emotions I just doing want anyone else getting hurt"

"Please snowy when has anyone not been hurt by the heartless be it intentional or not"

"we spoke to hook and he-"

"Oh killian finally get out hmm? Well I might just have to go break his legs this time"

"he told us who hired him and what she brought with her but neither her nor the giant are there so that leaves us with you"

"and an escaped Pirate"

"what?" snow's confusion would have been amusing had she not let her stupidity get the better of her.

"you trusted Killian and you left him alone, I have known Killian for a long time and believe me he can escape any cell and he can persuade anyone to believe him with his devilish charms he made fools of you two and now he's probably gone off to skin himself a crocodile"

"but he doesn't know where they are" Charming tightened his grip on her.

"he ransacked Rumples shop the night Belle was shopped and from what I saw he found Rumple's maps it wouldn't take him long to find the dark one with the Jolly Roger at his disposal"

"but we would have seen him"

"Hello! He's in an **invisible boat** dumbass!"

Honestly how stupid… never mind there was a scale in the world to measure these two's stupidity. Shaking her head Luci caught sight of Red just coming in she looked tired but the moment she saw Luci her eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Running over she pulled charming away she helped Luci up.

"were trying to find Cora and L is the only one left since Killian escaped" Snow explained glaring at Luci.

"and jumping her at the diner is the answer?"

"Red we're at our wits end here and Regina isn't around to question so yes at this very moment in time this is our answer" Said charming crossing his arms.

"we'll calm down we can't lose our heads"

"actually I can for about ten seconds" Red turned back to Luci who had a thoughtful look. "but that was only in wonder land and that place doesn't really follow the laws of physics let alone magic so I guess it's a selective world trait"

"L back on topic please"

"yes _mother_"

Red rolled her eyes sometimes L really pushed her but she could see though the playfulness ever since she'd babysat with Jefferson. It was part of her nature to be playful but when you looked past that you could see the thoughts swirling around behind those perceptive cat eyes and right now it was a storm inside L's head.

"from what you told me and what they're saying Cora is back"

"wait what did she tell you?" Snow was pissed.

"she told me to watch Belle because someone from her shared past with Regina was going to ruin what good the queen had so it's kind of obvious that that would be cora from what you've all told me about her"

"See wolfy here gets it"

Red gave the commander a small glare. "As I was saying if she is in town than she's probably with Regina right L?"

"she was last I knew"

"than why aren't you with her?" it seemed charming couldn't understand simple English.

"Because poster children it's better to have a go between when the heartless is involved and with me as that go between I know where's what and who's when"

"than help us stop whatever she's planning" pleaded Snow.

"no you will stay out of this" Luci dropped the playing she couldn't let these idiots get themselves killed before Rumple's return whenever that would be.

"we have to do something L!"

"no you don't, because you have no idea what in hell your up against when Regina would throw fireballs at you she was playing with you more than actually fighting it was all a game Snow"

"One she lost" charming pointed out.

"Only because charming here cheated and that was quite a low blow I might add"

"Look we have to do something we can't just let Cora win" Snow was frustrated with the commander stumping them at every turn.

"No one said she would win snow but your not going to "help" stop her if anything you'll only make things worse"

"we're going to find a way to stop her with or with out you L"

Snow and charming started walking away Luci shook her head the couple would only get themselves killed she needed to keep them busy till she could think of something.

"wait"

Snow stopped her arms still crossed as she waited.

"I'll give you a clue but you have to play the game right this time or it will all end horribly"

"Fine"

Luci nodded hoping they would take their time since it was of the essence.

"An arm points north, east, south, an then west. Ever in circles, never pausing to rest. It passes its brother twenty three times, as the sun passes by and the moon starts to climb… what am I?"

"What kind of clue is that?

"The only clue you'll need to at least catch up to Cora though I warn you this will only end in despair"  
>Snow stared for a moment longer before Turing away she and Charming had more important things to do than be played with.<p>

"well this has been an eventful day"

"you have no idea" Luci rubbed her back it was gonna be sore but she couldn't find it in her to care. Sitting down at the booth again Red joined her sitting next to her instead of across from her like they had in the past.

"is she really in town?"

"yes and its all going to hell in a hand basket"

"how are you feeling in all of this?"

Luci laughed, outright laughed at this. Red was the first person in nearly twenty years to ask her how she felt about something.

"Um L?"

"Oh Red do you know how long it's been since someone asked _me _that question?"

"No"

"never or next to never but it's not my feelings that matter in fact no one's feelings matter except the people most involved and that will always be Regina and her mother"

"I know she's your best friend like me and snow but snow asks me these kinds of things why wouldn't Regina?"

"Because we're not like you and snow, you and snow are friends Regina and I aren't"

"What?"

"We're more than that, were family Red you have to understand I don't have friends I have family and that means you, Belle, Jefferson, Grace, Emma, Henry, and Regina are my family and I will do anything for family you've seen me during the wars I fought for my family when I escaped the asylum I took Belle with me, when you were so scared during wolfs time I went and helped you turn back I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe so what I feel about a situation doesn't matter as long as I know your safe and right now none of you are safe so I'm doing what it takes to keep you safe"

"What if we can take care of ourselves? we did before you were around"

"Yes but.. I'm someone who just has to do something, too many times my life has been taken from me because someone didn't bother to even try and help me and I refuse to let that happen to anyone else if I can help it"

"What about you? You can't keep doing that if you don't take care of yourself what if you got hurt? We can't have you getting hurt your our go between and what would we do without our favorite smart ass?" Red was doing her best to help bring L's spirits up and it looked like it was working.

Luci shook her head rubbing her eyes she peeked through her fingers.

"There are times I just want to leave this little patch of grey, it's not as fun as I told Belle and Rumple but it's annoying I just want to go back to the nightmare lands and finish what Regina couldn't but… you and the sunshine gang would never let me be your… caring nature has kept me from leaving my little patch of grey "

"Good we need you to be as level headed as possible L now before you go promise me you'll take care of yourself"

Luci let her head fall on the table with a thud.

_Damn wolf just had to say the word promise._

"fine I promise to take care of myself"

"Thank you"

"Damn wolf"

"You know you love me"

"Shut up"

shaking her head Luci slid out of the booth she smiled to herself Red's laughter ringing in her ears she enjoyed that joyous sound for it might be the last time she heard anyone laughing with what she was about to do.

…...

…...

Walking to past the clock tower Luci looked around she couldn't let Regina and Cora get the dagger she knew where it was and she planned on getting it.

"Better get to it"

At the sound of breaking glass she looked up her eyes widened as Johana fell from the clock tower. What the hell was going on?! Running as fast as her legs could carry her Luci knew she wouldn't be able to save the servant but she had too. Johana might have been friends with snow but she was a bystander and Luci did have rules about them.

The woman plummeted to the ground Luci couldn't help but act. Sadly her instinct was to mist using her magic she managed to mist from the ground to Johana grabbing the woman's arms she misted back to the ground. Once solid again she fell to her knees in agony her mouth hung open in a silent scream now she knew why her instincts told her not to do that here. Damn laws of physics they screwed up her ability to mist even though it magic and that magic was currently weaker. Johana lay next to her panting as her lungs started working again looking at the young commander she stared in confusion.

"why.. did you .. save me?"

"because I-gaa… I might be "evil" by your standards … but I do have morals … sometimes and … throwing an unarmed woman.. out … out a window is definitely.. a no, no" holding her sides Luci managed to get back on her knees. Her insides were killing her but she knew she had to keep moving whoever threw Johana out of the tower would surely come out soon.

"Johana… I suggest you get… to the dinner and don't leave …. Till snow and charming show up maybe not even then…"

"but .. I thought you would be helping_ them_?"

"I only help Regina and right now she's **NOT** Regina she's the queen of hearts daughter trying to prove herself and that doesn't work with the commander" Luci stood fighting the pain in her muscles offering a hand to Johana the woman was hesitant but took it.

"now go"

Johana gave her one last look before stumbling in the dinner's direction. Watching her go Luci shook her head things were getting out of hand and soon Regina was gonna need back up.

"Looks like I need to pay Rumple's shop a visit"

…

…

Rumple lay there helpless for the second time in his very long life he was helpless and he hated it. The dark one couldn't die but sadly it seemed his time had come and hook had finally gotten his revenge for Mila. The pirate had been determined all these years to skin himself a crocodile and it seems he finally got his wish. Wincing he clutched his chest the pain would only grow as time went on. Taking a pained deep breath he thought of bae at least he had found his son and even if she couldn't remember him anymore belle was still alive. Yes his two most important people were alive

He could hear the door creak sitting up a bit more he grunted softly the pain in his chest only grew he could barely keep his eyes open but he wanted to see her when she came. He blinked in surprise this wasn't who he was expecting. Luciana stood in the door way observing him with a blank face. Swallowing he spoke his voice was soft but he knew she would hear him.

"what did you get yourself into Rumple?"

"nothing I didn't deserve it seems"

"Killian finally caught his crocodile" her tone wasn't amused or playful as he would have thought no it was soft almost sad.

"that he did "

"how sad I thought the crocodile would have been the one doing all the skinning not the pirate"

"well he did a surprise attack so he did have the upper hand"

"and by the smell from your wound that's not ordinary poison"

"No... its something he made just for me"

"you always were special"

Rumple took a deep breath wincing at the ache in his chest.

"what brings.. you here hmm?"

"well I do believe you have something of mine Rumple"

"and … what would… that be?"

"my necklace, it's the only thing that can help me when this all blows up in Regina's face, now where is it?"

"oh that…" he swallowed it was getting harder to breath now.

"what.. will you do.. for it ?" he chuckled gasping at the sharp pain in his chest.

"still making deals till the end huh? " Luciana walked to his bedside looking down at him she had a look in her eyes he couldn't quite place.

"how about you tell me where it is and I'll keep you company till the others get here"

"you sure?... last I … remember you were … going to make my death …. As painful as possible"

Luciana looked away sighing she turned back to him sorrow shown in her eyes he was taken aback by the overwhelming sadness he could feel it coming off her in thick waves. Closing his eyes he heard her speak if she wasn't so close he might not have heard her.

"Because even after everything you have done to me, to Regina, to everyone else… even you don't deserve to die alone and I intend to help a lost child "

His eyes shot open _how could she know?_

"Don't ask Rumple you need to save your breath for more important things like telling me where that necklace is" Luciana looked away not wanting to meet his shocked gaze.

"in… my desk" he nodded to the desk near the side of the room.

Nodding she walked to the desk.

seeing that it was locked she pulled out her knife ramming it in between the desk and the drawer she pushed hearing a satisfying snap as the wood gave under her strength. Putting the knife away she carefully removed the drawer placing it on the desk looking through the papers she found her necklace at the back of the drawer. Delicately she undid the clasp reaching behind her head she locked them again letting it rest on her collar bones. Closing her eyes she smiled loving the feeling of the magic falling over her the protection it offered made her feel safe again.

"Thanks Rumple"

"Well… if you think… things are really gonna…. come crashing down like you say then why not" he smiled lightly that twinkle was in his eyes again.

Shaking her head she knelt at his bed side resting her hands on her knee she stared at the floor boards she didn't want to see him weak in it wouldn't be Rumple. Out of all their battles, mind games, and simple pranks he had always been strong the only time he had shown weakness was when he was with Belle and those were intimate moments. No this was death and no matter how long Luci had been exposed to it, even taken part in bringing it, she didn't want to see one of her greatest adversaries die because of something as easy as poison. Suddenly she was thrown across the room her back hit the wall making her head snap back cracking against the wall. Shaking her head she managed to focus seeing Cora standing in the door way she growled the witch was up to no good as always. Cora stepped in to the room shaking her head at the mist walker.

"you know I thought you smart for a few moments but it seems you aren't, I mean you have the dark one here weak and dying all you had to do was finish him off and you could have had such power"

"it wouldn't be worth it, besides you still have the dagger and would have killed me just so you could have that power"

"true but at least I would have taken the opportunity"

"Typical of a heartless bitch "muttered Luci

"careful… Luciana she's still…the stronger one… in this … situation" panted Rumple

"indeed" turning her attentions to Rumple she stared at him with pity.

"I had a vision… I knew you … would come but … it didn't tell me … what I wanted to know"

"and what's that?"

Rumple looked up at Cora his eyes fought to stay open.

"did you ever really love me?"

That was a surprise Luci didn't know any more about rumple and Cora's history besides the fact that they made many deals together and that they were by far the darkest beings in existence. Cora sat on the bed beside Rumple lightly stroking his hair.

"Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? You were my one weakness"

Rumple met the witches eyes for a moment before he couldn't keep them open again.

"You were the only man I ever truly ever loved "

Cora pulled away standing tall over the dying man the dagger in hand she held her head high. Luci tried to fight the hold Cora had on her but she was stuck the witch raised the dagger ready to strike when Luci saw a flash of purple smoke. The sickening sound of a heart being pushed back into a body filled her ears. Cora stumbled backwards clutching her chest Luci fell to the floor her eyes never leaving Cora. Regina stood there with a smile on her face as Cora's heart finally restored her emotions the elder witch started laughing smiling brightly to Regina.

"Mother"

Cora looked ready to cry when suddenly she clutched her chest Luci smelt the blood before Cora found it. The elder witch collapsed Regina was quick to catch her. Regina was frantic not knowing what to do she turned to Luci her eyes pleading for help snapping out of her daze she crawled to her friends side looking at the wound she didn't know what to do.

"mother what's wrong?"

"Mother?"

Cora gasped for air turning to Regina she looked at Regina with so much love she whispered.

"you …. You would have been enough… you would have been enough"

At that moment Luci felt her heart burst such a feeling she had never felt before her chest was on fire looking down she saw her heart glowing a bright white light. Tears fell from her eyes the feeling was so incredible. Regina's dream had come true. She had gotten her mother's love and now that dream was fulfilled. The power the dream held was so fierce she could hardly stop the tears of pure happiness from falling. Sadly Regina wasn't having the same reaction she clung to her mother as she died so many emotions stormed with in her she couldn't hold back her tears as her mother gave her last breath.

"Mother? Mother don't leave me please" whispered Regina

Coming out of the dream haze Luci noticed Rumple was standing cane in one hand the dagger in the other. Something wasn't right he should have been dead why wasn't he dead? Regina's crying caught her attention looking at Cora's body in her arms she felt sorrow for her friend nothing ever worked out for Regina, not even this. Not caring anymore she pulled Regina and Cora into her arms praying for some way to keep her friends crumbling world together.

"She did you no favors "muttered Rumple

"Shut up!" hissed Regina pulling away from Luci but she kept a tight grip on both her mother and Luci. She could barely speak she needed Luci now more than ever and she wasn't letting go.

"You stole her life…. cast some spells "muttered Regina pulling Luci closer while keeping a firm grip on Cora's body.

"I did nothing" murmured Rumple

Luci looked up to the Dark one his wounds were gone. He stared at Cora and Regina with sadness he truly was sorry she could tell that much.

"REGINA DON'T!"

Snow and charming came running in seeing them on the floor with Cora's body they froze staring in horror. Regina saw this her eyes hardened she was the evil queen once more leveling both charming's with a vicious glare. Her red eyes bore in to them with such fiery hate Luci looked between the two getting the feeling that somehow, some way Snow had something to do with this.

"You did this you killed my mother!" hissed Regina

Snow flinched tears filled her eyes as they stared at the enraged queen. Taking a deep breath Luci fought to keep her emotions in check she was too unpredictable right now after going through so many emotions at one time. Sadly for Snow and Charming rage was taking the reins. Growling lowly she felt her fingers ache as they changed in to claws tearing in to the hard wood she fought to keep herself at Regina's side because if she left it then she would do something they would all regret. Taking all that energy and magic she pushed it to fleeing. It wouldn't do to kill them all now, Regina needed her.

Growling louder she sensed Rumple backing away from them as magic crackled around them Snow and Charming were stuck like deer's in a head lights. Pulling Regina and Cora closer she forced herself to mist out of there the weightless feeling that came with it was short lived as the full weight came crashing down on them. Luci had misted them back to the mansion taking deep breaths she sat there holding Regina close as she cried heart wrenching sobs her own tears fell but she stayed silent there would be no words for Regina, Luci knew she wouldn't take them even if she had any to offer.

Left with nothing else she did the only thing she could think of and held her dearest friend saying nothing just silently giving Regina what comfort she could. They sat there for hours till Regina couldn't cry anymore there weren't any tears left probably not till tomorrow. Sighing Luci started to get up Regina's death grip tightened if that was possible, her pained eyes shot up, bloodshot and puffy silently begging her to stay.

"Gina we need to get you some water then upstairs" Luci didn't want Cora's body to be on the floor all night. The woman might have been the biggest bitch in history but even she didn't deserve to have her body left on a floor.

"Please don't leave me" Regina's voice was barely a whisper it was so horse but luci didn't flinch she knew loss and never wanted to put Regina through that.

"I won't your my best friend Gina more my sister than anything and family sticks together no matter how cliché that sounds "

Regina cracked a small smile.

"Now come on I want you to drink something "

Regina went to speak but Luci cut her off.

"Something not alcoholic"

"Fine" muttered Regina

Leaning on Luci they made their way to the kitchen leaving Regina at the island Luci was quick to grab a glass and fill it with water. Holding it out to Regina the queen's hands shook as she took it from her commander, no right now they were Gina and Luci she didn't want to be queen anymore she just wanted to be Gina again. Setting down the glass she took the hand offered to her letting her friend lead her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Leaning on the younger girl her legs felt like they were stuck in quicksand making it impossible to move them. Finally reaching her bedroom she sighed in relief Luci helped her to the bed letting them fall on it she got on her elbows shaking her head at the girl only to notice that she was getting up to leave.

"Wait where are you going?!" Regina was panicking Luci couldn't leave her not now.

"I have to do something so just stay here I promise you I'll be back in a little bit ok?"

"but Luci…"

"Gina don't worry I'm not leaving the house"

Regina gripped the sheets so tightly her fingers hurt but she nodded already knowing what Luci was doing. Taking a deep breath Luci left Regina in the bedroom silently making her way down stairs she stood over Cora's body a sad almost unnoticeable smile was on her cold lips. Kneeling at the queen of hearts side Luci swallowed, they had arrangements to make and explanations to give but that could wait right now was the time to grieve and let Regina build her walls back up.

"you may have torn her to pieces" Luci murmured "but she built herself back up to be someone you could never tare down again and someone to be proud of…I hate that you had to die to finally tell her you loved her" Luci took a deep breath "but at least you gave her that"

Scooping up the dead queen she carried her to the spare bedroom making sure Regina didn't see her, it wouldn't do to have her start crying at the sight of her mother, not again. Laying the body on the bed she grabbed a spare sheet from the hall closet it was red silk, perfect for the queen of hearts. Covering the body she walked to the door pausing she looked at the covered body, at Cora, one last time. The sum of nearly a hundred years of work only to end with a sheet covering her body. Luci frowned she wouldn't let that happen to Regina there was no way in hell she was going to let Regina fall into Cora's footsteps.

"The queen is dead, long live the queen"

...

..

**Ok guys so the chapter took a million times to load and this just really hasn't been my week. my heads messin with me and I had killer writers block forever even if this chapter was and "easier" chapter to write because easy plot Cora dies but it wasn't and it oddly fit the mood my brain had: depressed. Anyway I've been down lately so sorry if that seeps into my writing and makes it depressing though this chapter it was kinda allowed buut what ever. Leave comments and Questions.**

**-ECHOXKNOX OUT**


	9. I want you and Explosions

**CHAPTER : I want you & EXPLOSIONS**

**I want you  
>I want you so bad<br>I want you  
>I want you so bad<br>It's driving me mad  
>It's driving me mad<strong>

**I want you**  
><strong>You know I want you so bad, babe<strong>  
><strong>I want you<strong>  
><strong>You know I want you so bad<strong>  
><strong>It's driving me mad<strong>  
><strong>It's driving me mad<strong>

- **The beatles**

**You trembled like you'd seen a ghost  
>And I gave in<br>I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been  
>You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide<br>I wonder why  
>I remind you of the days you poured your heart into<br>But you never tried  
>I've fallen from grace<br>Took a blow to my face  
>I've loved and I've lost<br>I've loved and I've lost**

**- ELLIE GOULDING **

**_-I couldn't decide which I wanted to use so I have both because they fit this chapter so well and both have an ominous feel to them._**

.."_this is what a flash back is written like just so you know"_

..

Lost.

That one word seemed to best describe how everyone felt. Rumple had lived, Cora had died and they should be having a ball like they used to, celebrating "goods" triumph over evil but for some reason no one felt like celebrating. This eerie feeling surrounded the town they had no idea where it came from or why it had happened but it was there and they were all wary of it. the only good thing to come out of all this was Balefire's return though Luci didn't know if it was such a good thing sure Rumple found his son and all but in the boys return Regina had lost a mother maybe not the best mother but her mother all the same it was like one of his deals in exchange for a son a mother had to be lost though it would have been a twisted deal.

Regina was barely left the house these days. After the small funeral for Cora She refused to leave the mansion, not that Luci would make her leave. She knew this kind of loss heck she knew more than that but she would give Regina her space and when she was ready she would be ready till then the queen would stay in her castle. Luci was her connection to the outside world bringing her letters and pictures from henry telling her of anything that might interest the depressed woman. At the moment Luci was on her way to grannies after a night spent holding her best friend through the night in a successful attempt to keep the nightmares away Luci's small connection to dreams still existed and helped greatly so she felt they needed a treat of some kind because even Regina's night mares were hard to keep away.

Walking up to the counter she absentmindedly drummed her fingers waiting for Red to take her order. The ring of the bell made her glancing at the entrance out of habit seeing a frustrated Emma she sighed shaking her head she caught the blondes arm as she walked by.

"Look I- oh hi L"

"Hello what seems to be dragging you down?" Luci tilted her head in the blonde's direction

"a lot things"

"Tell me about it"

Emma wanted to kick herself or more specifically Snow. There had to have been another way to stop Cora if they'd had more time or maybe even planned better they might have found another way but that was in the past what was done was done she just hoped L wasn't going to pull something.

"its probably a stupid question but how is she?"

"its not a stupid question but she is doing a tiny bit better those letters from henry are helping but its... she wants to see him but she doesn't want him to see her so weak and broken" Luci ran a hand through her hair it would get better but right now she was getting dangerously close to her limit. Yes the commander had a limit but no right now she wasn't the commander, she wasn't even L right now she was Luci and that was the strongest and weakest side of her, her true self the one that Regina leaned on yet tried to forget. It was different now though Regina didn't seem like the queen she seemed quiet almost lost like Luci had been all those years ago she was trying to find herself again.

"Understandable" Emma nodded.

She knew the feeling, hating her own weakness, she had felt that way in prison only a few days before she'd had henry. She had thought of Neal and how much she wanted him there for his son's birth yet she didn't want him there henry wasn't his son he had abandoned them, abandoned her, and he was dead to her but it seemed he'd come back from the dead at this point.

"so white knight what's stabbing you in the side? And don't say a lot of things pick the most annoying thing it makes it easier to choose"

"Well I don't know if it's annoying but someone I thought I would never see again came back"

"Who hasn't had something like that in this town?"

"Its henry's father"

Luci blinked "well that is something and where is he now?"

"He's here in town he wants to be henry's father and get me back but that's not gonna happen"

"Wait he's **_here_**?" Luci spat incredulously

"Yes and what's worse is he's balefire"

"He's balefire?... balefire" Luci shook her head .

"Ok your kid's family tree just went from complicated to plain screwy"

"I don't even want to think about henry's family tree right now" Emma rubbed her eyes not even wanting to take a crack at that.

Glancing between Emma and the counter Luci rolled her eyes.

"So what happened between you him anyway?"

Emma sighed.

"Hey I get it I'm not the only one to ask but your parents jumped me here at the dinner so I figure I can get something out of you"

"They did what? My god they're crazy"

"No white knight there are enough crazies they're just stupid but do continue"

Emma shook her head.

"Fine he made me take the fall for some watches he stole after August convinced him that I had some greater destiny"

**_"What?" _**

Emma turned to L the girls voice didn't sound right, she was calm but her voice was so serious she almost thought she was talking to someone else.

"Yeah"

Luci ran her tongue over her fangs she could feel a growl in her chest first she would find "Neal" then go find August and torch his ass.

"Um L?"

"Emma you are my family and from what you just told me someone has hurt my family"

"Um.. I don't know what to say to that"

"You don't have to say anything but know that Neal is not on my "good" list"

"What?!"

"Hey L what can I get you?" Luckily Red had finally come to take her order stopping Emma from asking for further explanation.

"Hey can I get both my usual as well as Regina's all of it to-go"

"Alright coming up"

"Thanks"

Emma stood her mouth a gape as she looked from Red to L closing her mouth she nodded.

"Alright sooo now were family?"

"you've been family since day one Emma, it's only now I tell you because someone has hurt you directly and inadvertently Henry and I won't stand for that Rumplestilskin's son or not he's getting his ass kicked"

"Look I should be happy but he's-"

"What was the first thought you had in your head the moment you realized who he was? Take a moment and think about it"

Emma sighed leaning against the counter she waited with L. Luci smiled happy to see the blonde was taking the time to think it would be helpful later on when addressing the asshole. Looking around the dinner she noticed a guy through the window she could place him and as far as they knew there wasn't any outsides coming in except for Balefire or Neal. Letting out a small growl she headed for the door.

"Get my order for me Emma"

"Wait L where are you going?"

Putting on her "Elijah "smile she walked up to the new comer knowing full well who he was.

"Hey your Neal right?"

"Uh yeah" he glanced around he had probably been on his way to see Emma since the dinner was one of the best places to find her.

"Just came to welcome you to storybrooke"

"Oh thanks"

"No problem I actually wanted to give you something special since you're like the only new comer since forever" she "nervously" ran a hand through her hair he gave her a smile trying to help the "obviously" nervous girl feel a bit more comfortable or confident.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Reaching behind her back with her left hand, she waited till his eyes were following her hand to crack him in the jaw with her right. He went down with one hit. Using his surprise to her advantage she grabbed his lapels just like she had Rumple head butting him in the face the satisfying crunch told her she had hit her mark. Dropping him on his ass she smiled flashing her fangs making sure her cat eyes were seen.

"Think twice before hurting my family asshole because the next time you do, and you will, I'm gonna tare you apart with my bare hands just to see Rumple put you back together!"

"L!"

Emma came running out of the dinner she looked torn between helping dumbass and giving L a high five.

"Can't just beat up random people!"

"He is not a person Emma he's lower than Rumple and that's pretty frinkin low at this point"

"Seriously L?!"

"Yes and don't help him he's pretty good at getting out of situations on his own so let him find his way to the hospital he'll be fine"

Luci didn't even bother watching him stumble when he tried to stand she went back inside ignoring the stares she went to the counter. Noticing the liquid on her forehead she reached up knowing it was blood she rolled her eyes grabbing a napkin she wiped away what blood she could find.

"Oh my god I'm gone for five minutes and your bleeding what happened?!" Red used her bandana to clean Luci's forehead.

"nothing that didn't need to happen Red"

"that didn't answer my question"

"so I head butted someone doesn't mean its important" Luci pushed Red's hands away giving her a childish glare.

"you can't just go around head butting people!"

"When they deserve it I can _mother_"

Red huffed she glared at L her hands on her hips sometimes the girl really pushed her but right now she could see past that childish glare this was something else.

"who'd you head butt?"

"Neal"

"What!?"

"He deserved it"

"L that's henrys father!"

"No he is henry's sperm donor as far as I'm concerned besides if it were Regina she would have killed him on the spot what I did was much more merciful"

"Uh-huh"

"Liked the alliteration there didn't you?"

"Look L you can't do that and he's the dark one's son"

"That just gives me more of reason to do it"

"They haven't seen each other in years L it's just a father wanting his son"

"Well I'm someone who will never have that, so you're not getting any sympathy from me"

Luci grabbed the to-go bag leaving before Red speechless. It was true though she would never get that and being reminded of that didn't exactly make her feel better heck she felt worse. She felt bad for snapping at Red like that but she was slowly being pushed past her limit and something told her she would only keep getting pushed.

….

….

Carrying their Lunch back to the house Luci couldn't help that feeling that came with being watched it was back again but not like the elder witch's eyes no this one was different. Looking around she found nothing growling to herself she continued walking she was nearly at the mansion when she saw Snow and Regina. Snow was holding her arms out waiting for Regina to take her heart but Regina wouldn't do it... hopefully.

"Stupid princess!"

She was about to intervene when she saw she wasn't the only one watching. There was an oddly thin man watching them with what Elijah's memories supplied as a video camera. Growling Snow and Regina were forgotten she followed the man as he hurried back to his car tossing his things inside. Dropping the to-go bag she slid into the passenger's seat just as he'd gotten in.

"Oh god!" he clutched his chest his eyes darted from her to the door his mind wasn't able to process how she'd gotten in.

"I uh don't seem to know you and I know everyone in town"

He gulped and she held back a hiss as the scent of his fear tainted the air.

"You happen to have a name?"

"Uh Mendel, Greg Mendel"

"Greeeg huh? Well I'll ah be sure to remember it as well as the face it belongs to"

She leaned forward making him press himself against the door in an attempt to escape her chuckling she stepped out of the car. Picking up the to-go bag she kept walking till she heard his car rumble to life till he drove off she shook her head pulling his camera out of her pocket she huffed slowly she crushed it letting the broken pieces fall into the bushes.

"Silly little people think they can see what's not there"

The little fight between Regina and snow was over the white queen was running away tears running down her face. Shaking her head Luci headed inside the slamming of Regina's bedroom door told her the former queen wouldn't be in the mood for talking right about now. She left the bag on the counter she was about to go check on Regina when she felt her mind slowly slip. The room turned pitch black glowing red eyes followed her every move the hairs on the back of her neck were shooting straight up her eyes darted every where she had to escape the panic was setting in.

"No, no, no not here"

She was getting side effects again. This wasn't good she needed to find Jefferson and fast. Running out of the mansion she tried to fight the hallucinations till she could find Jefferson but shadows kept coming out of nowhere she couldn't stop them.

"Leave me be" she hissed

Tripping she caught herself she realized she was at the park but Jefferson wasn't at the play structure.

"Where have you gone oh trusted hatter?" she whispered.

Looking around she was able to get to one of the benches her head was spinning she crawled on to the bench curling up into a ball she held her sides trying to keep herself together. She knew the magic had to be paid but she'd hoped it wouldn't be so soon Regina still needed her and she had her own issues to go through before she could get her head on straight. The building emotions and pressure were too much she was drowning.

"I'm drowning" she whispered tucking her chin to her chest she held herself as tight as she could squeezing her eyes shut.

….

….

They were gone….

Opening her eyes she looked around the shadows were gone? She frowned they usually lasted a day but then she'd used her magic to save a life. Johana's life and that was "good" magic though dream magic didn't really have good or bad there were dreams and night mares that's all. Sadly with the hallucinations gone her mind wasn't exactly stable and she was left to the sea of emotions that she'd been pushing away since before Cora's death. The anger, sadness, and the worst of all her jealously. Jealousy of happiness that just never seemed possible for her or Regina.

Luci didn't think she could handle it, not for much longer she really couldn't handle it. Things were going as well as can be expected and yet Luci felt … jealous. There wasn't one person in the f %king town who hadn't gotten back with who they wanted snow got charming , Red had victor though the doctor was still a bastard in her books she was happy for the wolf but it all brought her back to her original problem : she wasn't happy.

An unhappy Luci is not a good thing an unhappy Luci was worse than a happy Rumple which meant mayhem and destruction for all. No an unhappy Luci was not good at all. Sitting on a bench she stared at the empty sky not a cloud in sight making her feel even more alone. Sighing she rubbed her eyes it's not true that she was completely alone she had Regina and Jefferson but they were friends not the one she wished she could dream about at night.

Sitting up she looked around spotting Victor walking Red to the dinner. His arm around her waist she said a quick good bye she went to go inside when his arm pulled her back he playfully hugged her from behind kissing her cheek. Red could easily escape but didn't because there was no way on earth she would want to leave his arms. Swallowing Luci felt her heart ache she knew that feeling oh how she missed it but she might never get that feeling again.

Shaking her head she got off the bench stuffing her hands in her pockets she walked aimlessly her feet carried her to the forest like they had the first night she'd started remembering Regina. She couldn't escape her thoughts her lost boy was all she could see his smirk, his playful eyes, his laughter all of it came back hitting her right in the heart.

She could remember every moment spent in his arms perfectly it was both a gift and a curse it only fueled her frustration and longing to see him. It was all Rumple's fault she would never see her lost boy again unless she broke the curse or Rumple lifted it and the imp would never do it that much was clear. The more she thought about her situation the angrier she got everything was just too much for her. She went with Regina so she could have her happy ending but in the end they had still lost it all, everyone still treated them like monsters forgetting that they weren't born that way, someone had made them that way, and worst of all everyone had someone and she meant every single one of them! Even grumpy that loud mouthed, pickaxe swinging, Neanderthal had Nova and she was willing to give up everything for him even at the anger of Blue.

**"WHAT THE HELL!" **

It didn't matter if she shouted she was in the forest and no one could hear her and if they did their instincts would tell them to run. Feeling her claws tare through her finger tips she clawed and kicked trees not even flinching as they fell to the ground releasing a deafening slam. Holding her head she fell to her knees leaning on one of the few trees still standing to hold herself up. Her head was spinning with her thoughts all of it sorrow and anger she couldn't escape them, she never would and she knew it. The madness only made things worse she could feel herself losing her grip she needed to see Regina before it got out of hand.

Stumbling through the dark streets Luci found herself outside the mansion, she managed to get a hold of herself standing up straight she made her way up the steps noticing the way the door shook as she reached for it. This was bad her emotions were building up and that meant her magic would start acting up SHE NEEDED TO SEE REGINA NOW!

Grabbing the handle she watched the door fly open slamming the wall announcing her arrival. Running a hand through her hair she hissed her hands were still claws her emotions were letting the nightmare through. She went to the living room Regina sat there with a book in her hands but she wasn't reading it her eyes were glazed over lost in her head.

"Gina…"

"oh my god Luci!"

Tossing her book aside Regina took her in friend's aperance it had been years since she had gone that far in the transformation and that was during the wars. Taking Luci's shoulders seeing her hands still had black claws Regina hoped to get some answers.

"what happened?"

"I'm drowning Gina, I'm drowning" the girl whispered the insanity coming back her price for misting finally coming to be paid.

"Luci…"

Luci wasn't herself anymore the price of her magic was getting higher with every use. Pulling her into a tight hug Regina couldn't help the ache in her chest she was part of the reason Luci fell apart pushing her problems onto her young friend. If she hadn't asked her to come to this world with her than none of this would have happened.

"I'm so sorry Luci"

"I need him Gina, we both need them"

"You're the only one with someone left luci" Regina sighed resting her chin on Luci's head the loss of her Daniel would never go away. Luci was silent for a moment pulling away she gave Regina a confused look.

"you think I don't know about your true love?"

"Luci Daniel's dead he-"

"No Regina I know the truth where do you think blue sent Tink after she helped you?"

Regina felt the blood drain from her head, her heart was slamming against her ribs.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do, I know about him Gina and with some help from my friend we can get back to the other world then I can find him for you, I had Tink help me send him a feather and-"

"NO LUCI! DANIEL WAS MY TRUE LOVE AND LETS JUST FACE IT AT THIS POINT NEITHER OF US WILL EVER SEE THEM AGAIN!"

Regina's chest was heaving her hands were clenched so tightly she could feel her manicured nails breaking the skin of her palms. Luci stared at her friend her hands slowly fell to her sides it was too much she needed to leave. Shaking her head she left she couldn't stay there she just couldn't. Regina was giving up and that was something she couldn't do Regina had her dream and Luci had hers and right now Regina was crushing hers.

"Luci wait!"

Ignoring Regina's calls she ran she had to she was drowning she needed a way to forget and she knew of one of the worst ways.

…..

…..

Walking to the rabbit hole Luci kicked the door open she openly glared at the current bar flies not caring that many of them just wet their pants at the sight of her enraged state.

"You have one minute to clear out or your dead" she growled lowly

It took less than a minute for them all to drop their stuff and run out the door leaving broken glasses on the ground spilt alcohol all over the floor tables and chairs were overturned. Only one person remained she sat at the bar looking Luci up and down a drink in one hand an amused smile on her lips. There would only be one way to describe her once Luci recognized her and that would be a scantily clad Belle honestly this Belle would give Red a run for her money with how short her skirt was.

"well they cleared out lickedy split didn't they ?" mused Belle taking a sip of her drink.

"they were smart " growled Luci stalking forward her cat eyes were glowing she could see it in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar. Still Belle sat there sipping her drink meeting Luci's gaze her smile only grew.

"you my friend need a drink"

"got that right"

Jumping over the counter she reached under the bar for a glass turning around she looked at the alcohol selection grabbing one she set it on the counter pulling out her knife she spun it expertly cutting off the cap slipping the blade back into its holster.

"well look at you, you're a trickster aren't you?"

"that I am" picking up the bottle she looked from the glass to the bottle throwing the glass over her shoulder drinking straight from the bottle. Belle nodded approvingly.

"Now that's a drink"

"Tell me about it "muttered Luci looking at Belle again she shrugged leaning on the counter she rested her chin on a fist.

"And who might you be ?"

"Lacey " said belle

it was fitting then, this wasn't really Belle but someone else most likely her storybrooke memories and therefore "Lacey" was the opposite of Belle. Perfect.

"and you trickster?"

"I'm L"

"Elle?"

"Nope just the letter L it's easier than remembering my full name"

"Ah " Lacey nodded slowly before eyeing the rest of the bottles behind the bar.

"Well since you and I are the only ones here do you think you might need a drinking buddy?"

Luci smirked mischievously.

"But of course"

…

…

Emma rolled her eyes this whole family dinner stuff was a good idea till it actually happened. Here she was with charming, henry, and snow all having one of the most awkward family diner in history. Ever since Neal had shown up Snow had been all for him and Emma getting back together but a certain pirate had caught her attentions even if he had tried to kill Rumple there was just something about him she couldn't help laughing when he gave her that crooked smile. Thinking of the pirate she wanted to find him again they had unfinished business to attend to but with her parents rooting for Neal she couldn't get away maybe she could get Red's help. When her phone vibrated she jumped at the chance to answer it leaving the table she went to the living room area.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan I believe we should be on high alert "warned Regina

"What?! Why?"

"L and I were having a discussion and when she left she was angry and the insanity is kicking in again and knowing L she'll do a number of things"

"Wait so she had a temper tantrum?"

"Miss swan you don't brush off one of the most dangerous people in fairytale lands anger as a simple temper tantrum when pushed past her limit L has been known for leveling entire castles just to let off some steam forget about letting out her Rage but mixed with her insanity the horrors are limitless" snapped Regina

"Well what'd you want me to do if you don't even know where she is?"

By now Snow and Charming had gotten curious and were eavesdropping with henry while pretending to eat.

"I know where she is I just need back up because from the looks of the place she has already entered the destructive phase"

"fine I'm coming mind telling me where I'm going?"

"the rabbit hole"

"the bar?"

"Do we have any other bars in this town?" snapped Regina

"Whatever Regina I'm coming "

Hanging up Emma grabbed her jacket only for Snow and Charming to stop her.

"Emma what did Regina want?"

"nothing just some help with L "

"then I'm coming with you" said snow

"one of you guys need to watch henry in case something happens"

"fine I'll stay" said charming

"good now let's go "

Leaving the apartment they drove to the rabbit hole Snow asking what was wrong every five minutes Emma was so happy the town was small enough that the drive there was only a few minutes. Spotting Regina a good distance from the bar. She saw the queen had her arms wrapped around herself to keep away the cold but worry was etched in to her usually blank features.

"Regina"

The queen turned sighing in relief when she saw the sheriff only for a deadly glare to make an appearance when she saw Snow.

"what is _she_ doing here?"

"She wouldn't let me leave unless one of my parents came besides you didn't specify when you said backup "

"Regina what's going on?" demanded Snow

A loud crash filled the air all three turned to the bar as a chair landed not five feet from them.

"L is having a bit of trouble dealing with some things and now the bar is paying for it "Regina explained

"We should probably get in there before the property damage skyrockets" said Emma

They followed Regina as they entered the bar she noticed how Smokey it was spotting a few piles of ash here and there. Chairs were stacked in impossible was some balancing on toothpicks others on shot glasses a few were even floating. Broken glass and spilt alcohol littered the floor it was only the sound of laughter and the breaking of glass that lead them to the bar. There sat "Lacey" a drink in her hand her face was flushed from the alcohol and lack of oxygen as she laughed her head off. L was nowhere to be found till one of the stacks of chairs fell and L summersaulted through the air landing on the bar knocking off the dozens of shot glasses that had been stacked in a pyramid and half empty bottles of vodka and scotch. She slipped falling on her back busting out laughing.

The three stood there in shock they had never seen the usually reserved commander do something like this, sure she would crack a joke or sarcastic comment but this? This was something else.

"Oh my god "

"Really L you leave in a huff and all you were going to do was get drunk?" Regina stepped forward gaining the two drunks attention.

"You know this one Ly?" giggled "Lacey"

Rolling on to her back L looked up at Regina seeing the queen upside down she chuckled rolling her cat eyes she pushed off the bar landing on the other side of the counter.

"Why yes I do in fact know this one "she leaned in close to Lacey whispering loudly.

"She's a queen you must treat all queens with respects "

"Really?"

"Yes, now " she leaned away from her drinking buddy smiling madly at the three guests.

"Tell me oh most sinister one how do I have the honor of being graced with your presence?"

"Because if you destroy this place any more then they'll have no reason not to try and arrest you" said Regina

"For what? The place was rather dull now it has much more room and they can get more drinks since they seem to have run out "L motioned to the empty back wall more than half the bottles were gone.

"Seriously? Your seventeen you shouldn't even be able to get in here let alone drink that much "

"hey I'm only four years" she held up four fingers counting them to make sure there were actually four " yeah four years younger than Regina so I can drink what I want " snapped L grabbing a random bottle she took a swig spitting it out she looked at the bottle.

"Just not that "they barely had time to duck before the bottle shot in their direction.

"Wait is she really only four years younger than you?" asked Emma keeping a close eye on the drunk commander.

"Yes she was just turning eight when we met "

"Then how is she-"

"Seventeen the white knight asks?" said L

"Yeah "

"oh this is a bit of the histories, drinking buddy we need the music of epicness "

Lacey nodded swaying on unsteady legs she made her way to the old juke box in the corner.

"There seems to be more than one slot, more quarter's commander" Lacey called trying to put her finger on one of the "many" coin slots.

"Right away drinking buddy"

Luci went to the register grabbing the sides she ripped it off the mount, wood and all, throwing it at the wall above the jukebox imbedding the register in to the wall, coins started to fall. Lacey jumped up and down laughing as money rained down on her. Leaning down she picked up a few pushing them in to the machine. Regina face palmed while Emma and snow stared in shock.

"Ok either she's super strong or that wood was really old" Emma ran a hand through her hair.

"No Miss swan the commander has always been stronger than the average person if she wasn't she wouldn't have stood a chance against Red or the few occasions against Rumple" Regina sighed going to the counter.

"Commander"

"Yes my queen?"

"I need you to stop destroying this establishment if you can call it that "Regina muttered the last part.

"Of course my queen but there are intruders in the castle that I have found to be rather troublesome from past experience" said L

Music suddenly came on the Beatles "I want you" the bass guitar echoed throughout the bar. Lacey started swaying to the music Emma shook her head making her way to the bar with Snow. L hissed at them then froze blinking in confusion she leaned forward gripping the bar so she wouldn't fall over.

"I know you from somewhere white knight I just can't put my finger on it"

"yeah you know me from here in storybrooke L now come on we gotta get you and your drinking buddy out of here" Regina shook her head at Emma but it was too late.

"oh no I see what you're doing here"

"you do?" said Snow leaning against the bar tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"yes you're here to invade the same way you did on the day of great loss when "good" got this sick little idea that it was "good" and that the grey was bad when there much darker things out there" growled L

"what is she talking about now?" Emma backed away from the bar as L grabbed a bottle by the neck breaking it on the bar, instant weapon.

"she's talking about the day we captured Regina and eventually her, it was after the ruins of Avalon that we captured Regina but six months later it was at their castle in the darkest part of the enchanted forest that L was captured with the help of Blue" Snow muttered grabbing a chair from the floor to use as a shield.

"Commander Stand down they aren't a threat" ordered Regina in her queen voice.

L paused growling lowly she threw the broken bottle to the floor shattering it, some of the pieces flew back at her but she didn't flinch as they sliced into her hand. Looking down at her bleeding hand she lifted her hand examining it with a dark curiosity slowly flexing it as her eyes grew darker with a look that sent shivers down their spines. Regina slowly moved to she was in front of Emma and Snow if Luci was thinking about that day then things were only going to get worse from here. She might not like Emma or Snow but their deaths would only lead to chaos.

"Do you know the most harmless of creatures are the ones that fight back the hardest when near death? "Muttered L still looking at her bleeding hand.

"ok Regina this just got super freaky any suggestions ?"

"Yes shut up and do as I say and we might make it out of here"

"Might?" asked Snow

"it's been a long time since I last saw my own blood and that wasn't till the day of death all those years ago there was quite a ruckus wasn't there snow?" L's eyes shifted to the woman in question spearing her in place.

"Again what is she talking about?" whispered Emma

"oh the great histories, have you not told the little princess yet? "

"L" Regina was getting worried now, everyone knew what happened that day and she really didn't want to relive it.

"But Snow what would her great majesty say to her little one when asked about her grand triumph over her greatest foe" L spat the bitter words at the white queen.

"L, your drunk you don't need to bring up the past "pleaded Regina

"but every royal must know the histories you told me that and she has failed at the task of doing so, I must rectify the situation and I shall" jumping up on the bar crouched low she kept her eyes on snow as she stalked down the bar on all fours like a tigress on the hunt.

"the day of great death was the day queen Regina was supposed to die by four bow men, not beheading, no that would be too easy or burning at the stake no that wouldn't be good enough "

"Shut up "shouted Snow

"Oh no here you are not queen, here you are the same as the rest of us and all will know it "growled L

"It was the day Regina was supposed to die that we were in the dungeons, we were granted a last request and all I wanted was to say goodbye to my lifelong friend but that wasn't acceptable, honestly what could I do? I was chained to the floor on my knees with cuffs made by the blue fairy, **WHAT IN HELL COULD I HAVE DONE?!"** shouted L the lights started flickering and the bottles shook.

"this is not good" muttered Regina "L you need to calm down magic here isn't quite right remember?"

"your magic Regina not mine, I never got mine from _him _" hissed L

"fine but you need to calm down before someone gets hurt and it might be me , I know you wouldn't want to hurt me but you might " Regina pressed

"**NO**!" roared L it was seriously a roar there was nothing human in it.

"Regina we need a new plan, like now" muttered Emma she didn't want to die here and neither did Snow.

"Whatever you do don't reach for you gun if she sees it she's likely to get it away from you, she was and still is the best at what she does" warned Regina.

"then what do we do?" asked Snow swallowing at the sight of the cracks appearing in the floor and bar.

"when she gets like this its best just to let her calm down but that's obviously not going to happen "

"of course not the stories not over, it never is " hissed L jumping down from the bar she stalked towards them.

"see when they took the queen I called out trying to see what they were doing but nothing seemed to work"

_At the creaking of Regina's cell Luci looked up hoping to get her last goodbye. Waiting she saw the guards pass her cell through the tiny barred window in the wooden door outside her cell._

_"hey!"_

_Hearing them continue down the tunnel she pulled on her chains looking down she tried again._

_"wait! I need to speak with her!"_

_Still the sound of their boots continued. Her chest started constricting pulling on the chains harder she tried to stand she had to speak to Regina._

_"hey wait!"_

_"Regina!"_

_"Regina!"_

_She cried for her friend but still the guards kept going._

_"GINA!" she screamed yet the doors slammed shut silencing her._

"I tried to keep my head but at that point the madness had won and that was that. I needed to do what I had promised my queen, my friend , my sister" L's eyes glowed blue as she took another step forward the floor cracked under her feet.

_"I need to see Gina, I need to see Gina, I need to see GINA!"_

_Yanking and pulling on the chains she didn't even feel her skin tearing under the pressure of the cuffs or the magic that held her there: she had to get to Regina. The room was closing in on her, her lungs weren't grasping any air and her heart was ready to explode. Never in her life had she felt this way before and she was scared out of her mind. _

_Pulling harder and harder against the cuffs she screamed as the pain started to catch up with her. Clenching her jaw she kept pulling and fighting it, her blood stained the cuffs and the floor below her she didn't care she only had one thought on her mind: find Regina._

"I fought those chains with such intensity that the guards actually came in to try and contain me but the fools must have truly forgotten who they were dealing with because when my family is at stake_ I. Will. Do. Anything. To. Save. Them." _growled Luci her eyes never leaving Snow. One second was all she needed to get to the princess then she could do what her drunken mind wanted: get her revenge.

_Roaring like a lion she pushed off the guards that were pulling her bloodied wrists down but her blood made them loose their grip. Using what magic she had left she tore the chains out of their mounts in the stone outside of the cage. Throwing the guards away from her she roared her fingers grew to black claws, her eyes burned blood red making all the guards back away from the monster before them. Crouching low she hissed before misting away in a haze of black mist._

"I would say I gave Regina's grand entrances a run for their money right "_princess_"" spat L her hands shook as she crept closer to them the music had stopped by now and Lacey was wobbling towards Emma. Falling on to the blonde Lacey giggled drunkenly as she held a bottle of tequila in one hand her other around Emma's shoulders trying to keep herself steady.

_The archers were notching their arrows charming held up his arm ready to give the signal. Rumple stood in the crowd watching as Regina was blindfolded. It was such a waste to see such a promising student be killed by these idiots._

_"ready"_

_The archers drew back their arrows._

_"aim" _

_A burst of black mist filled the ground before Regina the crowd gasped. Charming drew his sword ready to jump in to the fray if necessary. A low growl filled the air Regina's eyes went wide under the blindfold she knew who it was. The mist parted as L roared, she wasn't Luci anymore no this was the feared commander L and she was PISSED AS HELL!_

_The commander was quite the sight Rumple had to admit the girl was terrifying. Her clothes were torn and bloodied her wrists still held the remnants of the chains blood covered the once magical items dripping thick drops of black and blue blood as the girl roared at the crowed making them back away. Her long black claws and burning red eyes were merely signs of her dark magic that had been untapped for so long, Rumple was a surprised that it was only making an appearance now._

_"Archer's fire!" ordered charming_

_The arrows flew towards the bloodied monster only to be swatted away by a black clawed hand L leapt forward grabbing two of the archers crushing their skulls with her clawed hands the other two took off running. Hissing she misted back to Regina tearing the ropes with her claws she yanked the blindfold off her queen's eyes. Blinking at the light Regina turned gasping at the sight of her friend and commander._

_"Luci" Regina whispered_

_Hissing luci grabbed Regina's arm misting them away from it all going to the one place she felt they might be safe, the tiny shack by the creek where she had taken Regina after killing the troll. Falling to her knees luci held on to Regina's skirts her black claws receded painfully back into her hands and the red from her eyes leaked like tears down her blood stained cheeks as she took shaky breaths trying to calm herself. Regina sat beside her friend still in shock at how close she had come to death. Luci started to cry she couldn't help it she was so scared. She hadn't felt that scared since Daniel died and she had been taken from her boy and she just couldn't take it._

_"I just wanted to say goodbye, I just wanted to say goodbye, I just wanted to say goodbye" Luci whispered in a silent mantra through her tears holding on to Regina for dear life. The former queen looked down at her friend seeing her in such a state, she had caused this, she had brought them to death again and now Luci was paying for it. _

The ground shook as Luci finished her tale Regina knew what was going to happen next throwing caution to the wind she lunged forward wrapping her arms around the enraged girl.

"Run! "

Emma and Snow didn't need to be told twice they dragged "Lacey" out of there. They barely made it behind Regina's car before the rabbit hole exploded. All the windows shattered as a wave of magic obliterated the building, the roof flew off and the walls fell out the sides. Emma and snow sat behind Regina's car panting heavily trying to keep their heads, Lacey sat between them giggling like an idiot.

"Best. Drinking Buddy. Ever!"

They shook their heads at the drunk woman.

The dust cleared, the place had been gutted but it didn't matter Regina held Luci as she cried clinging to her for dear life. Things like this shouldn't happen to her, Luci was never meant to go through all those things, the war, the aftermath, the hell that their lives became yet she did anyway because Regina needed her. Now, if only for a moment, their roles were reversed and Regina was the guardian and Luci was the helpless one either way Regina's heart ached for her friend, her sister in all but blood.

"I need him Gina, I need him" Luci whispered over and over again

Regina held her closer she knew who Luci wanted but there was no way to get to him. If Rumple's curse didn't bar the girl then the fact that they had no means of travel did. The magic beans weren't ready yet and the magic needed to jump worlds was a heavy price to pay when Rumple was the one calling all the shots.

"I'm so sorry Luci, so very, very sorry"

**…**

**….**

Tamara made her way to the rendezvous point near the edge of town Greg was already there. He had called her in the middle of the night and she'd driven all that way she was tired and wanted answers now. Crossing her arms she glared at him.

"It had better be good because it took a lot to get Neal to let me leave"

"Oh it is" Greg showed her his new camera nodding she took it pressing play.

It was that girl that beat up Neal she was making her way to the bar she literally kicked the door open the camera zoomed in to the window they weren't close enough to hear what was said but two seconds later every person came running out some still carrying their drinks others looked ready to wet themselves. Greg took the camera back fast forwarding it he handed it back to her pressing play again. It was the queen and Neal's first girlfriend the sheriff Emma swan and the other woman though Tamara didn't care to remember her name.

The three entered the bar, this time Greg had gotten closer hiding under one of the windows he lifted the camera so he could record what was happening. The girl was crawling on the bar like an animal but it wasn't till the glass of the windows started cracking that Greg ran away. He tilted the camera down showing his feet suddenly there was a loud creaking noise. Turing the camera back it showed Emma and two others run away from the bar not two seconds later it exploded the roof was gone the walls fell leaving nothing but dust.

"You think it was the queen?"

"No she wouldn't have done something like that to with someone she trusted in the building"

"So you're saying the girl did this?"

"Yes and if we can get her than we can figure out what happened to my dad who better to ask than the queens most loyal?"

...

...

**Ok so this chapter didn't really have a place but I came up with the bar scene and I couldn't not put it in the story it shows so much of the history... sort of . it also shows where L got her first panic attack and what the nightmare/ darkness can really do when she uses it. sorry if it was sad or even darker than you might have thought but it had to be written. ((((A BIG NOTE RIGHT HERE)))) I hate Neal don't ask me why I honestly don't know but every time I even think about him I want Luci to rip him apart so know that there will be Neal bashing and his ass is lucky to even be in this story. L eave comments and stuffs please.**

**-Echoxknox out**


	10. Now

**Chapter NOW**

**Lost the battle, win the war  
>Bringing my sinking ship back to the shore<br>Starting over, we'll head back in  
>There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it<strong>

**If there's a future, we want it  
>Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow<br>If there's a future, we want it  
>Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow<br>If there's a future, we want it  
>Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow<br>If there's a future, we want it  
>Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow<strong>

**There's a time and a place to die**  
><strong>There's a time and a place to die<strong>  
><strong>And this ain't it<strong>  
><strong>There's a time and a place to die<strong>  
><strong>And this ain't it, this ain't it<strong>  
><strong>This ain't it<strong>

**-Paramore**

...

…**I own nothing but Luci.**

…

Luci lay beside Regina staring at the ceiling her friend was still having nightmare but with Luci beside her the mist walker would absorb them it wasn't magic but a natural thing for Luci to do. Glancing at the brunette Luci looked back at the ceiling they'd been walking on eggshells since the whole bar incident all eyes were on her and she didn't do well with stares not of this kind anyway. Emma, Red, and Jefferson had been trying to distract her but it wasn't much use once the eyes were on her she couldn't help lashing out which wasn't exactly helping with the whole I'm sort of a good guy. Saving Johanna had helped immensely the fact she hadn't killed Rumple was even better but now they were almost as bad as they'd been way back when in the enchanted forest.

Snow wouldn't even look at her after the lashing she'd given her at the bar the white queen had been quite sullen. She had gotten a different view of how the day of death had happened and it made her sick with how they'd acted Snow had been all for Regina's death but she had no idea saying no to one little request had such consequences but the more she thought about it she'd realized she would have done the same thing as L. If charming or red was being taken away to be killed she would have screamed and fought to say her last goodbye. The realization had shocked the queen and left her feeling guilty she wanted to apologize to L but she knew the commander would never accept it leaving her to wallow in her guilt.

Since the white queen was giving the commander the cold shoulder so was everyone else except a handful of people and one of them oddly enough was Rumple. The dark one had been intent on scolding her for letting Belle into the rabbit hole but after seeing the state of the young commander he let it slid instead telling her the oh so fantastic news that he was now a grandfather not that Luci hadn't put it together herself again henry's family tree was a train wreck. The dark one had come to her on a few occasions just to talk about henry since Belle was still in her bar fly phase though the bar was currently under construction do to a "mysterious explosion of some sort". Strangely he came to her asking about what the new belle might like and since the girl was a complete opposite of her real self Luci gave the only advice she could.

"Belle was smart, innocent, and a conqueror of darkness… Lacey on the other hand is sly, seductive, and one to embrace the darkness like the old you so be a mix of old and new"

He seemed to get it because word got out that he'd beaten the old sheriff of Nottingham with his cane and Lacey was no longer sneering at the older man but giving him a dark smirk. Evidently her advice had worked and Rumple was one step closer to getting Belle back.

All these thoughts were making her restless, sliding out of bed she pulled on her boots and grabbed her jacket it didn't matter if she had shoes on she could easily leave the house without making a sound. It was late probably around one if Luci guessed the moon wasn't full yet so Red wouldn't be out not that she was much anymore she used her endless energy from wolfstime with more "recreational" things with Victor.

Luci shook her head.

"Best not to think of the jealousy"

Walking around town at the middle of the night was something she'd done before belle became librarian and when Archie had gone missing now she was back at it nut the only thing missing was her heart. Looking up at the clock tower she saw the glass was replaced from where Johana had been thrown out.

"Nice view isn't it"

Growling under her breath Luci looked over her shoulder glaring at the pirate.

"Hello Luci"

"What now killian?"

"Nothing I just wanted to check up on my favorite girl in the world"

"I thought that was Emma since you seem particularly enraptured by her" Killian gave his devilish smile probably thinking of the savior in some perverted way, same old killian. He coughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Uh no you're my first girl Luci, almost like a daughter"

"Well that does happen when you're the only girl among on an island of lost boys"

"Yeah.. You always were my favorite of that bunch"

Rolling her eyes Luci crossed her arms.

"Why are you here?"

"Just helping some friends"

"Friends killian?"

"Yeah new friends"

He opened his palm blowing poppy dust in her face.

Luci hissed rubbing her eyes, coughing trying in vain to get it out of her lungs. Falling backwards she growled as her senses were thrown off but the sound of running feet echoed in her ears.

"It won't put her to sleep but she'll be stunned for a little while so I suggest you get her chained up quick"

"Works fine with me" a female voice filled her ears as someone grabbed her wrist fighting the hold Luci felt her body grow weaker.

The effects of poppy dust were supposed to put its victims to sleep the problem was with the curses Rumple had on her it had to use other methods to get her in to a sleep like state but that wasn't possible, so it made her weaker till her body would eventually get too weak to move. Her eyes were getting double vision as she tried to keep herself focused on Killian, who stood back watching as some chick and Greg tried to hand cuff her as they dragged her to their van.

"Killian!"

"Killan!"

She fought the grabbing hands even as one of the cuffs was secured on her wrist she growled loudly throwing them off her. She heard some trash cans fall and a loud grunt as someone else hit the alley's wall. Her head was too clouded she wouldn't be able to escape. Groaning she fell to her knees looking up at Killian her eyes managed to focus on him one last time her eyes burned letting him see all the hurt and betrayal before they grabbed her again securing her hands behind her back dragging her to the van throwing her in the back her world was spinning as the squealing of tires rang in her ears.

She had no idea where she was going but she would find a way out she always did but killian's betrayal tore through her. The pirate had been many things to her an uncle an almost father figure but this, this was something she didn't and wouldn't forget. Luci made sure that since she had no family of her own that those who became her family had priority over everything else sure she nearly killed him but he had done more harm with that gun than he knew hurting Belle another member of her family and now he was making that mistake again only this time to her.

"Why killian?" she whispered as the van's engine rang in her ears she squeezed her eyes shut. She would hold out and when she got out Killian had better watch himself because the commander didn't take betrayal's well.

..

..

Regina woke with a start. Her chest was heaving heart pounding her night mares had come back after weeks of finally having ok dreams with Luci's help they'd come back full force why was that? Looking around she saw the other side of the bed was empty.

Where was Luci?

Looking around her room Regina frowned nothing was out of place that she could tell this early. Grabbing her robe she went down stairs the house was silent she checked the living room, kitchen and study but found no signs of Luci. Hugging herself Regina had a sinking feeling but shook it off Luci was probably out getting breakfast or going to see Jefferson the hatter had been worried since the whole bar incident but then who wasn't. Regina ran a hand through her hair it was her own fault she'd been letting Luci take care of_ her_ problems and never let them have a moments reprieve. The stress of her own problems as well as Luci's didn't help not to mention how fragile Luci's mind had been for the last few weeks.

A knock at the front door broke her out of her thoughts. Jumping Regina shook her head she didn't have time to get dressed tying her robe she checked herself in a mirror fixing her hair as best she could she went to the door taking a deep breath she opened it.

"Hello my queen"

"Moring Jefferson"

"I brought breakfast for you and Luci"

"I thought she was with you"

The hatter blinked confusion filled his features.

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday"

"Was she at the dinner?"

"No"

"Maybe she's at the library"

"Probably"

Regina stepped aside letting the hatter in they were on much better terms since the curse broke following Jefferson to the kitchen she grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Want some?"

"Sure"

"Sugar?"

"Loads"

Regina chuckled Jefferson and Luci both had a sweet tooth though Luci never drank coffee she didn't need the extra energy. Handing the hatter his cup she opened the foam container smiling at the site of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast all of them making her mouth water.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes I have breakfast with grace every chance I get"

At the mention of his daughter Jefferson beamed before he noticed the way the former queen's shoulders slumped. Hearing about grace reminded her of henry. Ever since Cora's death she'd been distant pushing away everyone when she needed them most. Henry had been trying to see her but whenever they set up a meeting Neal would come around wanting to take his son out to lunch or play with him.

Ever since Regina learned of Neal's connection to henry she'd wanted to kill him then henry would never forgive her but she still gave him her queen glare when he interrupted them smirking at the fact his nose still had bandages on it from Luci giving him a "proper" storybrooke welcome and by the looks of it Emma didn't mind either. The blonde had made it clear she didn't want the thief around but as long as Henry wanted to know his father both his mother's would have to hold their tongues. If the thief ever tried something Regina would pull the mayor card and use this world's legal system to keep henry by her side if it ever came down to it that is. She would even give Emma visitation she trusted the blonde a hell of a lot more than Rumple's son. That was another thing all together Rumple was playing the part of the loving grandfather and surprisingly he fell into the role perfectly. Regina just couldn't rap her head around all of it yet she understood some of Luci's frustrations with how hard they'd worked for a happy ending everyone was happy but them.

"You alright your highness?"

"No one's called me that in a long time Jefferson"

Jefferson shrugged "it's still your title even if the others refuse to recognize it"

"Still we're never going back to the old world are we?"

"Yes we are"

"How? Cora hid the magic bean root before… before she died"

Jefferson frowned tilting his head as he sat on the counter nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Luci thought of that"

Regina's head shot up.

"She did?"

"yes she left to get a bean and came back with a giant and I had to play gardener as well as protector"

"the giant?"

"yes the one the pirate kept on the ship she introduced us and now we're friends he laughs at my riddles and I call him tiny"

"Jefferson focus, what is the giant doing?"

"Why growing beans of course, Luci gave him a place to grow them and he's been there ever since taking care of the crop"

"she convinced the giant to give her the root?"

"half, she did give Cora the root of a magic bean just not all of it"

"but she got it?"

Jefferson nodded snagging another piece of bacon.

"yes they are both the last of their kind and shared a similar fate they "bonded" I guess and have been friends ever since"

"true"

It was a sad truth but the giants had been lucky enough to have lasted a good thirty eight years longer than the mist walkers. Regina had asked her commander about the massacre but she never spoke of it, the end of the mist walkers was Luci's biggest secret and she would never tell as long as she lived.

"So we have magic beans now?"

"Yes"

"Then why haven't Snow and charming planned the return trips already?"

"I said **_we_** have magic beans not **_them_**" Jefferson rolled his eyes the queen wasn't as observant as she used to be.

"she hasn't told them?"

"why would she?"

"I don't know she is friends with Emma and Red"

"Yes but neither of them would want to go back only a select few of us want to go back your highness myself included"

Regina was surprised to hear this after the big hoopla the towns people had made about returning still it made sense this world would guarantee that they lived longer. The technology of this world was far superior to the world that was and many didn't have to worry about saving enough food for winter or war the only threat was the outside world and they were now at risk if the stranger had gotten in then so could others.

"would you go back?"

Regina blinked looking up to Jefferson he was still nibbling on his bacon.

"I don't know… there's nothing to go back to I don't have a reason to stay in either world besides Henry"

"what will you do then? Luci wants to get her lost boy and that's quite a few worlds to jump"

"yes and she'll need Killian for that if she hasn't already gotten the invitation after the beating she gave him at the hospital"

"I think she did but speaking of the pirate I haven't seen him lately "

"he's probably off licking his wounds"

"no I think he would be with Emma"

"why?"

"from the few interactions I've "witnessed" they are close he gets this smirk on his face and she just shakes her head at him"

Regina sighed rubbing her forehead "that sounds like true love"

"it might be but I don't know how the charming's will take to it"

"if they don't Miss swan will probably tell them where they can take there opinion's if it gets bad she can stay with me and Luci"

"That's awfully nice of you"

"Well she did risk her life to stop a drunk and furious Luci so I think she deserves at least a week or two free of my constant remarks"

"Wow she scored some major points"

"Yes she scored major points as you put it" Regina rolled her eyes pulling the container out of Jefferson's reach smirking at the pout the hatter gave her.

"Points aside I would rather have Miss swan here than deal with snow and charming's incessant shouting believe me it gets annoying after the first half hour"

"Yes from what I've observed they want her and Baelfire to get back together and play house"

"They truly delusional" Regina huffed taking a bite of pancake.

"They truly are if a mad man can see who their daughter loves and they can't"

"Agreed now about those magic beans when do you think they'll be ready to harvest?"

Jefferson scratched his chin slowly leaning sideways so he could snag another piece of bacon before Regina could pull the box away.

"I would say in a few days judging by the way he planted them and from what he's told me"

"good as soon as a few are ready take them I have a feeling were going to need them and I have to make it up to Luci in some way after the hell I've put her through these last few months"

Jefferson frowned, the piece of bacon drooped in the corner of his mouth.

"It wasn't all your fault, some of it was Rumple some of it was Snow"

"And the rest was me"

"Eh you did play a part in it but if Luci didn't want to be thrown into the madness that is your life she would have left the day you met"

"But that's not Luci is it?"

"Nope" Jefferson shook his head popping the P at the end.

"Well I better go looking for her"

"I'll help you if you want"

"No you watch the giant we all need those magic beans they're the only thing that matters besides Luci's mental state"

Jefferson slid off the counter crossing his eyes giving her a mock salute.

"See you soon my queen"

"Off with you hatter I have a commander to find"

Jefferson let himself out as she made her way upstairs mentally mapping out places to check in case Luci was around. Walking to her closet she took out one of her suites reaching under her bed for her heels she passed her jewelry box pausing mid-step. The heart necklace. It had Luci's magic in it. If she could focus a small amount of magic than she could track Luci if need be. Taking the necklace she pulled it over her head shivering at the feeling of the cold gem touching her collarbone. Dressing she grabbed her purse and keys leaving the safety of her mansion she headed for the park since it was one of Luci's thinking spots that and as childish as it was she liked to hang out at the play structure she'd seen Luci and Jefferson playing there often enough watching people through telescopes.

Stopping in front of the play structure she sighed no luck Luci wasn't there looking around she swallowed hard. Henry was running around with a wooden toy sword in his hand Neal was hot on his heels. It was a sight she loved and hated. Henry was smiling so brightly and laughing just like he used to before all this ever happened and she hated that it was Neal that brought this happiness to her son.

"They look happy don't they?"

Regina closed her eyes smiling a small smile.

"yes they do"

"I thoughts"

"How is it playing the loving father and favorite grandfather?"

"Now we both know that's not how it is Regina"

Rumple stood beside her, resting both hands on his cane watching his son and grandson.

"True but I wouldn't be me without raining on someone's parade right rumple?"

"Yes but then you're not the evil queen anymore"

"Tell **_them_** that"

Rumple sighed old habits die hard and the hatred the people felt for the former queen was still there even after all that had happened. Looking at the woman beside him Rumple could see the dark circles under her eyes and the brokenness that shined in her eyes it had been two weeks since the death of Cora but still the queen grieved. Rumple knew the pain and betrayal Regina felt heck he'd helped cause it but now with the heartless woman finally gone all that was left was another broken hearted orphan though not the first orphan he'd made. Clearing his throat he turned his attention back to Bae and Henry.

"what are you doing out and about highness?"

"just looking for L"

"ah the commander's been walking on egg shells since the uh "mysterious explosion"

"yes but that hasn't helped Luci's mind in fact it's made things worse, she wouldn't even go near Jefferson for a while and their friends in the madness"

"it's quite serous then"

"yes I'm looking for her now she wasn't there when I woke up"

Rumple gave her a suspicious look. Regina sighed hugging herself.

"I've been having nightmares and Luci's natural ability to rid people of them has helped but when I had one this morning I knew she wasn't there"

"she still has that power?"

"yes your curses limited her abilities greatly but that one doesn't use any real amount of magic, it just trades my nightmares for empty dreams"

Rumple nodded seeing henry looking in their direction the boy waved excitedly before running as fast as he could throwing his arms around his mother's waist.

"Mom!"

"Hello henry" Regina smiled softly running a hand through his hair it was getting long again he'd need a haircut soon.

"I missed you"

Her heart nearly broke at the look on his face.

"I know, I miss you too but I'm still working on me and I don't want to ruin your fun with… Neal"

"But I miss you, even Emma misses you!"

Regina couldn't help smiling at that

"Why don't you two come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

"Henry what about our movie night plans?"

Neal stood behind henry glaring at Regina he didn't want the evil queen near his son. Emma might have let it slip but he wasn't about to lose his son to this monster.

"But.. I haven't seen Mom in ages"

Neal frowned ready to give his son a good reason why he couldn't when Regina cut in.

"Why don't you ask Emma when you get back?"

"Yeah, can we have lasagna?"

"If she says yes then we will and for dessert-"

"Apple tarts!" henry fist pumped jumping excitedly.

"Yes but you have to ask Emma first ok?"

"Yes mom come on lets go find Emma!"

Henry took off leaving Neal to glare at Regina one last time before he followed henry Regina shook her head.

"You need to teach that son of yours how to glare properly because I thought he was constipated"

Rumple laughed shaking his head at the former queen.

"Oh Highness you really are too much"

"I try now if you'll excuse me I have a commander to find"

"Good luck your highness we both know how hard it is to find someone who hides in plain sight"

"Thanks I'll probably need it"

With that Regina set out to find Luci wandering all over town searching the docks and the streets she came up with nothing. When the sun started setting she headed home if Luci wanted to be found than she would otherwise she was probably already at the house waiting for her. Walking back to the mansion she was happy to be back at her fortress of solitude as henry called it. Kicking off her heels she sat down sighing in relief as her tired feet rested on the soft carpet she should get different shoes for when she has to go running around for Luci but then she would have to get some new clothes and that was just too much of a hassle at this point. Absentmindedly she started playing with the heart necklace when it's magic gave a small pulse she paused looking down at it she face palmed of course she felt like an idiot she was wandering around this entire time when she could have just-

Suddenly her phone started ringing making her jump grabbing her bag she fumbled around trying to find it. Finally pulling it out of her purse she blew a stray hair out of her face seeing the name she sighed answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"hey mom"

"hey henry" she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face.

"I wanted to tell you we can come tomorrow!"

"good then I won't have to eat all those apple tarts by myself"

"hey!"

"What? now you can have some too unless Emma gets to them first"

"Mooooooom!"

"don't worry there'll be enough fr everyone now why don't you tell Emma to come over at six"

"I will… mom"

"yes?"

"I miss you"

Closing her eyes she swallowed no matter how impossible it felt.

"I know baby but you'll see me tomorrow and I'll make sure to start spending more time with you"

Henry was quiet for a moment.

"I'd like that"

"me too"

"Emma wants to talk to you"

"alright put her on"

There was a fumbling noise followed by a deep breath.

"hey Regina"

"Miss swan"

"look I want to apologize for Neal"

"you don't have to"

"but I do if I hadn't told him who you were in the other world-"

"Miss swan if Baelfire wants to act like a brat then that's up to him you've done nothing wrong but inform him of henry's family situation"

"yeah.. this is probably a stupid question but how are you and L holding up?"

"better than I expected but L has disappeared on me"

"what?"

"look after these kinds of things especially the topic we were 'discussing' L usually needs time alone and after such a dangerous encounter she's just trying to get her head all figured out"

"ok are you sure you don't need any help?"

Regina sighed. "no I'll be fine"

"if you need any help you know how to reach me"

"yes miss swan your offer has been noted now be here tomorrow at six for dinner"

"sounds good bye"

"Good bye miss swan"

Hanging up she tossed the phone on the cushion next to her rubbing her tired eyes. She had dinner to prepare for and Luci to find but maybe she just needed space she'd been clingy since Cora's death but still Luci didn't complain about that it was only the whole true love thing that she brought up. True love was never an option after Daniel yes she'd met tinker bell and got help finding that man but she couldn't do it, Daniel had been her world and yet he was snatched from her easy as her mother's hand in his chest she couldn't bring that upon another person but now Cora was dead and Luci had sent him a feather making it easy to find him if she were to ever go back to the other world.

Running a hand through her hair Regina stood it was late and she was tired though she doubted she'd be getting any sleep tonight.

….

…..

….

….

Being chained tightly to a wall wasn't half as bad as being chained to the floor of Snow's dungeon, in Luci's opinion anyway. Greeeg and his loser girlfriend had been pacing back and forth trying to pump her for information but they would get nothing from her. They had beat her and used a stupid Taser off and on but still they got nothing. They had been gone for a while now and Luci was getting bored at least if they were here she could taunt them and they'd try to hurt her but their skills in torture were below basic.

"They need actual villains training"

The sound of footsteps echoed through the ware house glaring at the door Luci waited something was off there was two sets of footsteps and… a dragging sound? The door flew open and Greeeg came in his face just as ugly as before but he was dragging someone Tamar closed the door as Greeeeg pulled the person to their feet yanking the bag off their head.

"Now your highness you'll tell us everything we want to know"

Seeing Regina being strapped down she felt her anger rising.

"And now the real fun begins doesn't it?" Regina hissed glancing towards Luci she looked towards her chest and Luci remembered. The necklace. Regina was still wearing it. Gasping in mock pain luci knew she would catch their attention.

"What's wrong?" Muttered greeeg

"I don't know "Tamara grabbed her taser as she got close to luci looking up she pleaded with her eyes as they shined red Tamara backed away.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing" Regina said too quickly making both their captors turn to her.

Sharing a look Tamara turned back to luci who was pulling against the chains trying to get away from the "pain" of the necklace. It took some work but Regina managed to get her magic to join Luci's making the necklace glow from under her shirt. The idiots fell for it. Greg grabbed the chain of the necklace pulling it out of Regina's top seeing the heart shaped necklace glow Luci let her eyes glaze over and her arms go limp in their binds. Tamara watched her the entire time seeing the "effect" it had on the girl she looked between Luci and the necklace before joining Greg standing over Regina.

"What is this necklace used for?"

"Nothing"

"well your companions reaction says otherwise" Greg broke the chain backing away he flipped the switch it took everything in Luci not to break character seeing Regina thrash against the chains as volts of electricity shot through her. It was odd the wires that sent the lovely volts through Regina glowed a light purple after he stopped the torture every few seconds. Greg nodded after a few seconds turning it off, he stepped forward again holding the necklace in front of her face.

"tell us what it does and we'll stop " said Tamara

"yeah.. right"

"hey it's your choice"

They stepped away again Greg flipped the switch again. Regina grit her teeth and Luci was ready to blow when Greg turned it off Regina was panting partly for the act partly because that hurt like a bitch. Holding the necklace over her face again Greg cleared his throat.

"tell us what it does"

"it… it has… certain.. control.. Over.. L"

The captors shared a look smirking Tamara took the necklace, standing in front of Luci she held it in front of the "entranced" girl's face not having any real understanding of how it worked but Luci would go along with it if she could just get out of these cuffs.

"Listen L you're going to stay still and not fight me as I touch your shoulder"

Luci kept the glazed look in her eyes as she nodded almost robotically. Tamara cautiously stepped forward reaching for Luci's shoulder the woman licked her lips before resting her hand on the chained girls shoulder. Getting no reaction she looked back to Regina, who was watching ever so closely hoping and praying Luci wouldn't break character. Just to make sure this magic "mind control" was real Tamara held the necklace up again?

"You're not going to move, no matter what you're not going to move"

Again Luci nodded.

Tamara smirked slapping the girl as hard as she could, snapping Luci's head to the right she bit her tongue to keep from roaring at this bitch, wanting to tare her head off with her bare hands but she didn't, no matter how much she wanted to she didn't move simply turning back to face the woman she was now "controlled" by. Turning back to Greg Tamara smirked nodding to him he grabbed the keys to the cuffs tossing them to his partner.

"Since you're so cheery about being tortured maybe you wouldn't be if your pet was the one pulling the switch?" Greg stepped away from the queen watching as Tamara unchained the girl her arms hung limply at her sides waiting for instruction.

"Go to the switch and wait for me to tell you when to pull it"

Nodding Luci walked to the switch taking in everything, there was only one door and Regina was strapped down it would be two against one and one of them had a gun. She had faced worse odds but a gun really was a game changer one well aimed shot could kill her or Regina and she couldn't risk that but with the switch in her possession a chair behind her and the table beside it she could still use the rooms set up to her advantage. Standing by the switch she waited as asked.

"now than tell me where is he?"

"I don't know"

"well I don't believe you!"

Greg was pissed now.

"tell me where my father is!"

"he's dead!"

Greg shook his head.

"I don't believe you and now your friends going to pull the trigger do it"

Luci didn't move there was no way in hell she was going to torture her friend. Slowly she pulled the chiar closer with her shoe praying to the gods the idiots didn't notice.

"let me I have the necklace" Tamara held the necklace up. "Pull the switch"

Luci nodded slowly reaching for the switch she waited till she had her hand on it to kick the chair up, grabbing its legs midair she threw it over Regina hitting Tamara in the chest. Greg turned back to Luci seeing her bare her fangs hissing like an animal the creep backed away helping Tamara up the bitch had the nerve to reach for her gun jumping over the table Luci crouched in front of it roaring at them. Greg grabbed the cord that went to the switch ripping out the cord he grabbed the bitch's hand and ran, Luci couldn't help roaring in unhinged animalistic rage.

"THE COMANNDER HUNTS, THE COMANDER CALLS, YOUR DEATHS SHALL BE SWIFT BY THE COMANDERS CALWS!" Luci roared her voice echoed through the building following the two as they ran.

Pulling all the wires off Regina she tore the straps away with her bare hands not caring about the ache in her hands or wrists she pulled Regina into a hug.

"Fate has really screwed us over Gina"

"need … need get out…"

"Hold on Gina" undoing the straps she pulled Regina onto her back groaning as her bruises were nicked. Adjusting her hold she slowly carried Regina out of the ware house. Slowly Luci pushed herself to walk back into town but the wounds from her beating and the happy times she had getting zapped by the bitches Taser were coming back full force.

"L!"

Looking up she saw Emma running towards them finally someone was coming to help. Panting shakily she fell to her knees her body was too weak to hold them both up.

"it's about time White knight"

"I've been looking for you all day!"

"well you found me"

Emma helped the girl shifting Regina to her side using her free hand she took out her phone.

"yes look I need your help like now… no, no just bring a car now!"

Hanging up the blonde looked between the former queen and commander they looked like hell

"Don't worry L the other's will be here soon"

Luci rolled her eyes.

"Oh goody"

….

….

They were picked up by snow and charming and taken back to the couple's apartment Regina was taken upstairs and Luci never left her side. After making sure her wounds were checked Emma stopped bugging the commander letting her finally explain what'd happened.

"I knew that chick was bad news but neal didn't believe me" muttered Emma

"please that waste of skin isn't worth convincing" Luci took a drink of her soda before going back to her sandwich she'd been kept prisoner by those idiots and hadn't eaten in two days.

"But why did they kidnap you?"

"Probably because I broke his camera"

"What?"

"Greg if that is his real name he saw Regina and snow fighting and recorded it I stole his camera after giving him a little talk he knew I was suspicious of him and wanted to keep me from warning you"

"but how could a normal guy take down the mighty commander ?"

Luci huffed glaring at charming.

"Because they had killian on their side and he happened to have poppy dust"

"poppy dust?" Emma had no idea what that was but by the scowl on L's face it wasn't good.

"yes a magical dust that if blown into the face of another person is supposed to make them fall asleep but because of my curses I can't sleep so it made me weak enough for them to chain me up and stuff me in the back of a van"

"Hook.. he really-"

"Look Emma I know you have a major crush on captain sexy but we seriously need to find out why they took Regina, me I could understand because I was on to them but Regina had no clue as to what they were doing"

"She's awake"

Their heads snapped in Snow's direction the white queen had a tired look in her eyes but Luci pushed all thoughts aside pushing past the woman she knelt by Regina's bedside.

"Gina…"

"they took it.. they took it"

"took what Gina?"

"the fail safe"

"what fail safe?"

"yes what fail safe?"

The others had followed the distressed commander into the former queens room charming had his arms crossed suspicious as always.

"from before the curse was broken… it came with a failsafe in case it went wrong my plan had been to take henry and go back to the enchanted forest while the town was wiped out"

"You planned on taking henry!"

"No that was before.. before I saw how much he needed Emma and you… even if I had to live the rest of my life seeing the two of **_you_** I would do it for henry but those idiots knew about it and stole it after the bitch tasered me" Regina was clenching her jaw her body screamed with every breath she took.

"What would they need to make it work?" Luci wasn't going to get into a petty fight with the charming's if their lives were at stake.

"My magic "

"Well they don't have it so were fine right?" charming looked to Regina for confirmation.

"No we're not whatever they were torturing me with did something, every time I fought to stay conscious my magic would work to heal me but over time it stopped healing me all together I didn't understand it"

"the wires" they all turned back to Luci.

"every time he stopped the wires would glow purple like your magic, some how they were draining that magic and… the machine!"

"what machine?"

"before they ran Greg took a machine with him, it had been hooked up to Regina that must have her magic in it!"

"ok so they have your magic and the failsafe what's next?" emma wanted all the details.

"they would need to go to a place that has potent magic"

Luci hissed knowing exactly where they'd go. She left with out a word leaving the others at a loss she ran into Red as she was running down stairs.

"Whoa! What's wrong?"

"Look Greg and Tamara are going to blast us all to hell and I need to stop them now move!"

"L I'll go with you!"

Red was quick to follow the commander using Emma's car Luci stomped on the gas Red felt her stomach go through her spine. If the situation weren't so dire she would have scolded the girl but their lives were at stake. Speeding to the mine Luci growled when she saw the idiot's car stomping on the brakes pebbles flew followed by a cloud of dust. Yanking the keys out of the ignition she didn't even close the door she took off down the tunnel Red hot on her heels the crushing of rubble under their feet echoed throughout the tunnels but both could hear the idiots a head of them. The idiots would have to find a large vain of fairy dust and judging by the burning in her nose Luci knew they were getting close.

Turning the corner Luci saw them the pair were standing over a large rock the gold cracks in

"I told you I'd hunt you down"

"You're too late and even if you do try and stop us you'll be dead" Tamara pulled out a gun while Greg kept at the fail safe.

"We still out do you" Luci wasn't about to let them win there was more at stake than these idiots realized.

Tamara let loose a few shots Luci tackled Red taking cover behind one of the boulders. Patting Reds sides she checked for any wounds stopping her eyes went wide.

"Thanks for the save"

Luci blinked.

"Come on"

"No you're staying here"

"What!"

"Red stay here!"

Luci pushed her down running out into the open, scooping up some rocks she threw them right in Tamara's face blinding her while Greg ran for the door. He didn't see Red as she leapt out from behind the boulder grabbing him she grabbed his arm holding him hostage.

"Give us the fail safe and we'll let you live"

"don't do it!" shouted Greg

Tamara held the gun with both hands trying to get a good shot.

"give us the fail safe or I'll rip his head off!"

Tamara tightened her grip Luci hissed the bitch was going to shoot!

Greg elbowed Red in the face running for cover Luci ran jumping at the last second.

.

.

.

Red heard the trigger being pulled but the bullet never entered her flesh, L jumped in front of her at the last second. The girl hunched forward roaring as the pain took over Red knelt beside her careful of her bad shoulder.

"Damn guns have way more punch than I thought they did" Luci bit out trying to keep herself from letting the darkness take over if she did then that failsafe would kill her sucking up all her magic till she died.

"oh god L!"

"We need to leave like now!"

Dragging L out of the mines Red could feel the pull from the failsafe. It was incredible how something so small could feel like it was trying to drag you back. Red was panicking taking the keys she drove L to the diner. she was panicked and the dinner was the only place she felt safe. Throwing open the door people gasped and cried out as Red helped L to a booth.

"Red what's wrong!?" Granny came running from behind the counter using her handkerchief to cover L's bleeding shoulder.

"We failed to stop Greg and Tamara they activated the failsafe"

Granny shook her head things were only getting worse the longer those two were in their town. L hissed as Granny kept pushing her back onto the table for some reason the wounded girl just wouldn't sit still.

"you need to stay down you'll only bleed more if you keep struggling!"

"I need to check on the pup!"

" L I'm young but I'm not a pup"

"Not you!"

Pushing granny away L shot up ignoring the pain in her shoulder she backed Red up against the counter her claw like hands gripped the counter boxing the she wolf in. Enraged Cat eyes bored into her own Red had no idea what L was so pissed about.

"the next time I tell you to stay behind you do as I f %king tell you!"

"you may be Regina's commander but I don't take orders from you!"

"When your pup is at stake you do!"

"I am not-"

"Not you!"

Red stared utterly confused.

Taking Reds hand Luci put it on the she wolf's stomach where the slightest bump lay under their joined hands. L's actions suddenly made sense as understanding flashed in Red's eyes.

Her stomach.

It had been getting a little thicker since she didn't shift as much she figured her nights with victor had been the reason behind her lack of shifting and why she was hungrier than usual probably needing more energy for said "activities" Now it all made sense

Her stomach.

That bullet would have gone straight through her stomach killing her baby and L had taken the bullet to save her baby, Her pup.

"My baby" Red whispered as tears silently streamed down her face.

L gave her a teary smile even as the pain shined in her eyes she managed to give a light chuckle.

"Now the next time I tell you to stay back your gonna stay back"

"you saved my baby" Red couldn't say it above a whisper it was all so mind blowing she could hardly comprehend that she and Victor had made a tiny person that L had taken a bullet for.

L.

L had been shot.

"oh god you need to get to the hospital!"

"No I'll be fine, I just need to get this out of my shoulder and the rest will fix itself"

"but-"

"No Red I promise I'm fine but you need to watch yourself"

"What are you two talking about now?" Granny was tired of being lost in this conversation or lack thereof.

"L took a bullet for me"

"I got that much Red"

"She took it for both of us"

"and now you're not making sense"

Red smiled as tears ran down her face.

"Both of us are safe now and that's all that matters"

"No you're not L's was shot!"

"Don't worry about me you need to get her to sit down and maybe you two"

"What why?"

Red laughed still in shock she covered her stomach with both her hands.

"I having a baby"

…

…

...

**Ok I know big surprise, the world as they know it is ending and Red's pregnant but hey I can write it how ever I want. I had a softer Rumple/ Regina interaction because as catty as she could be I think regina's a lot more understanding when it comes to the importance of relationships now and her friendship problems as of late with Luci are making her see that where as she wouldn't in the actual show. I also threw in Jefferson because when Luci isn't there he works as a good replacement or stand in plus I just love writing his parts their so funny or cute and I cant help but love way just think one more chapter and then were off to NEVER LAND yay! so leave COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS because this is going to be one of the last chapters for this part of the season two segment of the series!**

**-ECHOXKNOX out**


	11. one day, robots will cry

**Chapter11 one day, robots will cry **

**'Cause people change,  
>Can't you see my eyes?<br>Are they not the same after the lies?  
>I know I'm like a machine,<br>But I still have dreams.  
>I know one day we will:<strong>

**Sleep for days.**  
><strong>Come over, come over.<strong>  
><strong>I won't make the same mistakes.<strong>  
><strong>I'm dying not to hurt you.<strong>

**In our dreams we can be complete again.**

**When you were young,**  
><strong>You kept a list Of the things you miss as you got older.<strong>

**I know you in every life I've lived.**  
><strong>Yeah, I'm still a kid<strong>  
><strong>Even though I'm colder.<strong>

**When you were a child**  
><strong>I was lost in the wild But you built a home for me in the grove.<strong>  
><strong>I was born in the cold,<strong>  
><strong>Turn up the heat,<strong>

**-cobra starship**

**…**

**…I own nothing but Luci.**

**….**

Emma ran a hand through her hair she'd been through many things in her life and done a lot but she had no idea how she was going to do this. Watching henry on the rope swing she swallowed. Neal was gone in her search for Regina and L Tamara had caught them and now he was gone he'd fallen into another portal and she had no idea where it lead even if she did it wouldn't matter because he was wounded and would die without medical attention.

Taking a deep breath she got what courage she could and started walking.

"Emma!"

"hey henry… we uh.. we need to talk"

…..

…..

Jefferson sat in a tree swinging his feet back and forth as he carved another piece. He was on guard duty till further notice Tiny had informed him of missing bean pods and smaller foot prints meaning someone else knew where the beans were and that was no good. The only thing about this all day guard duty was he got bored so he'd taken to carving and with that he needed something to carve so he would make miniatures of certain people. He'd already done the queen, a few of her knights, himself of course, and now he was making one of Luci. Ever since the bar incident things had been rough for his friend and now she was missing from what he'd heard anyway he should probably go into town soon and listen for any news on that.

Sighing Jefferson put away his knife and stuffed the carving into his pocket dusting wood shavings off his pants it was nice hobby but a little messy. He was about to climb down when he heard a snap! Looking down Jefferson kept his eyes open he needed to stay alert Tiny had already called it a day heading into his cottage he'd built with Jefferson's help. A familiar pirate limped into the clearing he had a sack that was ready to burst it was so full and an unlit torch hanging out of his coat. Jefferson frowned the captain was bad news from what Luci had told him. Jumping down he watched the pirate start swinging the sack before letting it fly into the middle of the crop when the captain pulled out a match lighting it on his boot he set the torch alight.

Jefferson didn't need to be a genius to know what the pirate had in store for their magic beans. He ran full speed tackling the pirate to the ground.

"Sorry captain but this is one clearing you're not going to pillage"

"Nice to see you again hatter it's funny how we keep running into each other" Killian swung his hook trying to slash the hatter but Jefferson was too fast dodging all his attacks.

"Well it isn't uncommon to run into another world jumper!"

"True but you don't have your hat and I have my ship"

"But you don't have any magic beans"

"Now you won't either!"

Killian threw the torch Jefferson ran towards the sack he had to stop this before it happened! The sack caught fire Jefferson swerved pulling up his jacket when the sack exploded he was thrown forward. Landing on some of the beanstalks Jefferson gasped for breath he just had the wind knocked out of him and now the beans were on fire. Rolling over he saw Tiny running to the beans trying to put out the fire groaning he got to his knees looking down he saw the plant he'd landed on wasn't crushed too badly the bean pods were still intact.

"Jefferson help!"

Staggering Jefferson turned around it was horrible most the crop was burnt to a crisp but the one he'd landed on was still alive.

"Tiny don't bother with those this one's still alive!"

Quickly he started kicking up all the dirt he could covering the roots before running to the small well dropping the pail he watched Tiny stomp out what he could. Running back to the lone bean stalk he poured all the water on its roots before joining Tiny using his jacket to put out the fire. It took a long time but when all the fire was put out his jacket was singed and covered in soot as were his hands, face, and clothes.

"we lost them" Tiny's shoulders slumped in defeat .

"No we didn't! when the sack exploded I landed on one of the stalks using my body to shield it, it's still good Tiny, its still good!"

Jefferson ran to the lone beanstalk Tiny on his heels it was still intact Tiny took the wood from the stand and tied it back together. Checking the leaves and seed pods he nodded.

"it'll survive it's still young and strong"

"That's good but there's something we really have to worry about"

"And what's that?"

Looking back at all the damage he scratched the back of his head.

"I just want to know which one of us is going to tell Luci"

…..

…..

Luci lay there on Emma's bed her shoulder was killing her but she could feel her magic slowly healing the wound. Seriously guns were bad she had no idea why this world sold them like candy when they did so much damage. Setting her jaw she sat up wincing at the sharp pain in her shoulder.

"you really shouldn't be moving around"

Glancing towards the white queen Luci rolled her eyes.

"I have more important things to do than sit around here doing nothing"

"you were shot"

"So? our lives are at stake and we need to figure out a way to stop the fail safe"

"Regina's been busy with that so you heel up"

Luci rubbed her tired eyes she didn't take orders from anyone even Regina sometimes but this was a dire situation. Swinging her feet over the edge she pulled on her boots grabbing one of Emma's tank tops she pulled it on as best she could with the bandages limiting her movements.

"It doesn't matter if I need to heal snow because in less than a day there won't be a town to save"

"You know for someone's who's tried to kill most the people in this town-"

"You can't prove that"

"-You sure want to save it"

"Well I'm a being made of about seventy percent magic so yes I want to save the town because if we fail I'll be one of the first to die"

"so your just doing it to save your own skin?"

"you forget Snow, Emma is the product of true love and that makes her the biggest source of living magic in existence so I'm doing this for multiple people never for myself"

Pushing past the white queen she made her way to the kitchen she could hear Regina arguing with charming.

"We need to move on from me taking henry! It was the plan originally but things have changed get over it!"

"no you're the one who did this and now you're making it worse!"

"Both of you shut up!"

They all turned to Luci she glared at charming before turning her attention to Regina.

"Arguments aside what can be done about the failsafe?"

"Not much"

"Well the on switch was your magic so can't you just turn it off the same way?"

"No it's a magic sucking vortex if I tried to "turn it off" it would just absorb my magic"

Leaning on her good shoulder Luci thought trying to come up with something but going off what Regina had told her there wasn't much to be done. Suddenly there was bagging on the door everyone froze not knowing if it was more trouble looking at each other they all waited.

"Open up I need to see her!"

"Jefferson?" rushing to the door she undid the bolt throwing the door open she gasped the hatter was covered in soot his clothes were singed and drenched with sweat.

"I'm sorry but I didn't stop him in time"

"What is he talking about?" asked Emma taking the hatters appearance.

"No" Luci whispered.

"No what?" Emma was lost.

"L what is it? What's wrong?" Regina was getting worried now.

"Is it all gone? All of it?" Luci had to know .

"No we managed to save one but the pirate burned the rest" Jefferson had a small smile on his soot covered face.

"OK seriously what's going on?!"

Looking at the small group Luci took a deep breath.

"ok so when Cora was here she told me to get something from Hook's ship, it ended up being a giant named Anton but he wasn't what she wanted, it was what he carried … he had the root of a magic bean"

"Magic bean?" Emma always the odd one out in this situation frowned looking at her parents shocked faces.

"You had magic beans this entire time and you never told us?" Luci could see beyond snow's shocked voice the white queen was pissed.

"I wanted to wait till everyone had decided whether they were gonna stay or not before telling you"

"You mean you were saving them for Regina's failsafe!"

"I didn't know until a day ago that L had magic beans so L is in the clear she didn't even know about the failsafe" Regina wasn't about to let her friend be cornered again.

"So what about the magic bean?s why does Jefferson look like he fell into a camp fire?"

Jefferson smiled sheepishly. "I was on guard at the bean farm lately some extra foot prints have shone up around there so I kept watch and then Hook sort of burned them"

"So now we're screwed?"

"No I managed to save one when I was launched from the explosion it's a little crushed but the plant is still good"

"How's Tiny is he alright?"

"Yes he's a little singed but he's taken to watching the last plant he doesn't want anything happening to it"

Luci pulled him into a hug. "There's still hope for us yet"

"Wait, wait, wait" They pulled apart at charming's annoying voice.

"Why would you want the magic beans if not for helping Regina?"

"Charming I can think independently and this was for myself because not everyone was sent to this world when the curse was cast"

Before charming could question her further the whole building shook. When the tremor stopped they all turned to Regina.

"What was that?"

"it's Part of the failsafe once the tremors stop then the failsafe will be ready to blow" Regina explained crossing her arms she knew where this was going and the answer was still the same.

"What can we do to stop it?"

"There is no stopping it I might be able to hold it off for a short while but that's only prolonging the inevitable"

"Well that isn't good now is it?"

Hearing the familiar accent Jefferson glared at the pirate grabbing him by the lapels he slammed him into the wall.

"You almost ruined our chances of getting home captain!"

"Jefferson let him go!" Emma might be pissed at Her pirate but she couldn't help it.

"Why Emma? The captain made his plans clear when burned all the beans!" hissed Luci drawing her knife.

Killian swallowed. "I know where Greg and Tamara are"

Eyeing the captain Luci and Jefferson shared a look before nodding.

"fine you'll live but only till I kill you Killian"

"oh thank you of merciful tig-"

Luci's hand shot out squeezing his throat.

"I didn't say you could call me that Killian but till you can your under charming's ever watchful eye"

Killian groaned "you had to put me with poster boy?"

"That's what you get"

"Alright so" Emma didn't want killian's mouth to get him killed so it was best if she intervened now.

"We split up charming and hook go after Greg and Tamara, Snow you go with henry and get the towns and tell them the situation Regina, L and I will go to try and stop the failsafe"

"what about me?" Jefferson pouted feeling a little left out.

"Go see grace, take her and her parents to the bean field with Tiny" Luci knew it would be for the best if grace was with her father she wouldn't let him miss the chance to say good bye. Jefferson blinked he expected her to order him about as always but this wasn't one of his usual orders Luci only did these kind when they were close to losing.

"Alright.." pulling his best friend in for a hug he took a deep breath.

"bye Luci"

"Bye Jefferson"

The hatter reluctantly pulled away giving her one last look he pushed past hook the others were confused by the whole thing but pushed on they needed a solution and they needed it now.

"Come on guys lets go" charming pushed Hook out the door but Regina pulled henry aside.

"I love you henry … and I'm sorry I couldn't be the hero you wanted me to be"

"That's ok mom… I love you too"

Watching mother and son Luci frowned Regina's good bye was deeper than it needed to be. Sure the world was ending but they'd find a way to stop it.. Right?

"Come on"

…..

…

Luci could barely breath as they walked through the mines her body felt weaker with every step. The fairy dust in the mines was making her agitated she couldn't stand it but for the sake of living past today she would.

"God it feels like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air" muttered Emma holding her flashlight a little high.

"Not oxygen but magic miss swan"

Luci actually stumbled catching herself just before she fell.

"whoa are you ok?" Emma rushed to her side worried and lost as to what to do.

"yeah just the last few days finally catching up to me" pushing off the wall she pushed on turning the corner she glared at the blue diamond as it glowed even brighter.

"Once it stops glowing it'll be ready and then story Brooke will be the forest it once was"

Regina circled the gem its blue glow illuminating her dark eyes.

"But you can hold it off right?" Emma looked from the gem to Regina.

"It will take all my strength and once I run out of magic…"

Luci's head shot up, her throat suddenly grew dry, her heart slammed against her ribcage.

"No…"

"You won't make it" Emma didn't seem to believe the words that came out of her own mouth.

"no..no..no" Luci understood now why she'd give henry a last good bye.

"L we both know that-"

"NO Regina I lost you twice and it took forever for me to find you again even if it was Rumple who brought me back the first time!"

"but L-"

"you are my best friend, You are my sister the only one I have ever had or will have, we've been through hell and back but I am not about to lose you!"

Luci threw her arms around Regina she couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes not caring if they soaked Regina's jacket. Regina took a shaky breath holding her friend for what would be the last time burying her face in Luci's hair she would miss her, there was no way she wouldn't after all they'd been through but this was how it had to be.

"Luci…" Regina whispered trying to speak the words that were stuck in her throat. Swallowing she spoke again "I made this mess and now I have to fix it"

"there has to be another way"

Regina closed her eyes.

"but there isn't"

Luci only hugged her tighter she didn't want to accept that she couldn't, there was always another way there had to be.

"what about henry?"

Regina looked up at Emma seeing the tears that were waiting to fall.

"he just lost his father he can't lose his mother too"

"He has you Emma, he always has and honestly he's better off with you… everyone sees me as the evil queen and that will never change even henry at one point but" Regina looked away she couldn't stand to see the tears the savior was shedding for her even Luci's but she had her face in Regina's shoulder not that it made it any less painful.

"But I don't want to die as the evil queen, I want to die as Regina please let"

Luci couldn't hold back any more as she sobbed into Regina's shoulder it wasn't easy for her, hell it wasn't easy for Regina but this had to be done and although she knew Luci would miss her she would be happy to sacrifice herself for henry he was the only good thing in her life and she wanted him to have a good life of his own and the only way for that to happen was to do this.

"Luci I need you to help look after henry"

It was a weak excuse but Luci knew she wouldn't let herself fail henry. Sniffling she hugged Regina tighter it took all her strength to pull away letting her hair fall into her eyes she wiped away her tears she had to be strong now for herself and Regina.

"I promise Gina"

Turning away she walked past Emma only but the way Luci's hands shook didn't go unnoticed by either women Regina watched her go swallowing she raised her hands immediately the magic was pulled out of her hands and into the crystal. Emma took a shaky breath before following L they had a short window of opportunity now they needed to figure out a solution because there was no way in hell Regina was going to die Luci wouldn't let it happen she just couldn't.

…

…..….

Having no real ideas Emma went to the dinner where snow and Henry were, L followed but she was so solemn if she hadn't promised to watch over henry she would probably be with Regina. Emma had seen the commander after the whole bar incident and to see her in tears was not something she thought possible but now, now that they were all going to live at Regina's expense she held nothing against the young commander.

"Emma!"

Snow pulled the blonde into a hug henry peeked around his grandmother his brows furrowed.

"Where's my mom?"

The way L winced didn't go unnoticed Henry frowned seeing the commander so sad was out of place. Emma tried to find the words but she couldn't really find any that fit.

"Henry your mom is…"

"We got them!"

Charming came busting through the door he ran to snow holding up a small pouch Hook shook his head closing the door behind him.

"Found what?" Emma sighed relieved that her bad news could be avoided for a moment.

"Greg and Tamara had a magic bean and now we have it! We can all go through a portal back to fairytale land!" charming smiled.

The crowd cheered everyone but henry, Luci and Killian that is. Henry frowned looking from Emma to L walking up to the young commander he lightly tugged on her hand it took everything she had in her to meet his eyes.

"where's my mom?"

Henry's question silenced the entire room everyone stopped their cheering turning their attention to the trembling commander. Hook swallowed he'd known what the cost would be and one thing he knew the commander didn't deal with well was loss. When he'd met her on the island she'd spent years grieving for the stable boy, she'd even made a grave though it would never house a body it was more for her own sanity even Peter came to understand it after she'd told him her story he made the place a sacred land mark where none of the lost boys could go by penalty of becoming shadow less.

Luci swallowed holding henry's gaze.

"she's saving our lives and like all magic it comes with a price"

Henry's eyes widened slowly shaking his head.

"no…"

"L what are you talking about?" snow stepped away from charming her stomach churned with fear.

"I'm saying that the failsafe can't be beat but she's sacrificing herself so you can all find a way to live while her life is slowly being drained and yet your all standing here cheering forgetting the fact that a magic beans portal will close after one or two people have gone through it" Luci didn't bother to hide her bitterness she wanted them to know that their future would be at the cost of her best friend she was beyond caring at this point if it weren't for henry she would be sitting right next to Regina so she could be there when it all ended.

Everyone stood mouths agape snow covered her mouth guilt and surprise in her wide eyes Luci ignored the others looking to Killian the pirate couldn't help feeling sorry for her and the others they wouldn't be leaving this world though he would offer Emma and henry a quick escape if it came down to it and Luci of course, he owed her a ride back to never land.

"we have to save her!" henry tugged on her hand panic on his young face.

"there's no stopping the failsafe henry she'd holding it off till we could think of an escape but its only two to three people per magic bean and the others were lost" Luci felt bad for crushing his hopes but it was true they couldn't stop it with what they had.

"we have to save her please!"

Everyone looked around but nothing could be done to help the panicked boy Luci couldn't help it anymore she knelt pulling him into a fierce hug he returned it hugging her as tightly as his tiny arms could.

"henry if I could I would mist us all back to the enchanted forest then none of this would have ever been a problem but I can't not with the curses I have and we don't have Jefferson's hat to open a portal even the magic beans can't help us"

Henry hugged her tighter till his head shot up.

"The beans!"

"What?"

"We could use the bean to get rid of it!"

Luci's eyes widened in understanding. "That's it"

"What's it?" Emma was all for whatever plan they came up with because she couldn't stand by and let this happen.

"We can use the bean to send the failsafe to another world!" exclaimed henry.

Snow nodded "it could work"

"We could send it away and storybrooke would be saved" henry finished smiling brightly.

Luci shook her head ruffling the kid's hair. "One smart kid"

"is everyone alright with us using the last magic bean to save Regina?" Charming looked at the crowd.

"yes" Archie stepped forward smiling softly.

"yeah" Grumpy stepped forward the dwarves behind him.

The crowd shouted their agreement. Charming looked to Emma and Snow he nodded towards the door.

"let's go!"

Luci pulled henry on to her back there was no way in hell she was missing this and henry wanted to see his mom now that they weren't going to die and all. Running to the mines they had to go through the maze of tunnels and the failsafe's draining affects were really starting to take found Regina trembling as the magic was drained from her body she looked up shocked to see them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have a way to stop the failsafe!" Henry exclaimed.

"henry it cant be stopped it-"

"mom if we use a magic bean then we can send it to another world!"

"but we don't know if that'll work"

"It's worth a try Gina" Luci wasn't going to let her die when she had a chance of living.

Regina looked from the failsafe to henry licking her lips she nodded.

"Alright"

"Ok charming the magic bean"

He pulled out the pouch reaching inside he frowned looking at it he turned it over shaking it nothing fell out. They all looked from charming to the bag. There wasn't a magic bean.

"What's wrong?" Regina looked from charming to the failsafe.

"It's gone… the magic bean it's…" his eyes widened "Hook! He didn't give me the real bag"

"Figures the coward would do this" Luci growled clenching her hands she should have known better than to send charming with him but it was the best idea at the time.

"What do we do?" henry looked from Charming to Emma he needed an answer, he needed hope.

"I-I don't know" Snow looked at the bag before pulling henry into a hug along with charming Luci closed her eyes she felt so tired if it wasn't so draining she would give Snow a slap for being so hallmark. She was tired so tired swaying a bit she felt Emma catch her.

"Whoa! You ok?"

Luci sighed. "No the failsafe drains magic, all the magic that comes near it and I'm someone who is not just a user or was a user but I'm also made of magic as well"

"your made of magic?"

"yes to a certain extent but that's not very helpful here"

Emma nodded slowly before her head shot up looking to Regina she licked her lips.

"You can't stop it on your own right? Well what if we stopped it together?"

"What?" Regina was having a hard time talking at this point.

"I'm a child to true love or whatever right? So I'm made of magic if I add mine to yours then we can stop it"

Pulling away Emma stepped closer to the fail safe raising her hands her magic was immediately sucked out of her snow and charming huddled close to the corner hoping to watch. Luci pulled henry further around the corner it was better to protect him if the thing gave off a blast. Hugging henry she covered her eyes when she heard something behind her turning to look she got a gun to the back of her head. Falling forward she hissed henry was yanked from her arms she managed to squint seeing Greg dragging Henry along ripping off his bag he threw it on the ground yanking henry around the corner she tried to call out when the shock wave shook the entire mine drowning out her calls. Holding her aching head she used the wall to hold herself up.

"we did it!"

Luci rolled her eyes "leave it to charming to point out the obvious"

Wincing she stood she had to tell them before the idiots could escape.

"Guys!"

"L what's- where's henry?" Snow looked around as if he were hiding _yeah right_.

"I got a crack to the head before they took henry"

"who?"

"who else you idiots? Greg and Tamara!"

They left the mines hoping to catch up to them Spotting the duo dragging henry to th docks they followed but right when they were about to catch them they jumped but not into the water but a portal.

"NOOOOO!" Emma was about ready to jump into the water when Charming held her back.

"it's no use their gone!"

"no!"

"Emma we don't even know where they are" charming tried to reason with her Emma pulled away from him glaring at the water.

"what's that?"

Looking out onto the water a familiar ship made its way into port.

"the Jolly Roger" hissed Luci

"Hook came back?" Emma didn't take her eyes off the vessel.

"Seems like it" Luci crossed her arms waiting for the pirate to lay anchor.

Killian swallowed seeing them all there it was a little nerve wrecking but he let go of the helm and made his way down to the docks. Seeing Emma he couldn't help the way his heart jumped a little hopefully he wasn't too mad he'd kept the magic bean.

"Hook"

"hello to you too Ti-"

"what are you doing here?

"well I decided that I would lend my services to you know save the town" Killian glanced towards Emma

"we did that now henry's been kidnapped by Greg and Tamara but they took him through a portal" Emma bit her lip hoping Killian would still help them. Killian sighed he couldn't say no to Emma he just couldn't.

"of course I'll help"

"thank you"

Emma surprised them all by hugging the pirate Luci rolled her eyes when Killian smirked. Realizing what she'd done Emma pulled away clearing her throat she made her way on to the ship Regina and Snow were quick to follow but Luci stood at the edge of the dock staring at Killian he knew she was still pissed at him, hell she had more reason than most but that was something they would have to get past over time.

"Hello Luci"

"Captain"

"So… why aren't you on board?"

Looking at the ship she swallowed the pirates ship had more memories to it than she was willing to admit but it was their only way to save henry. Turning her attention back to killian she gave him a small smile.

"Permission to come aboard captain?"

Killian couldn't help returning the smile it had been years since she'd called him that it was a sign that they were on good terms.

"Permission granted"

"good" walking up the dock she paused "oh and captain?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise of an invitation to never land when this is all over"

Killian swallowed. "Sure thing"

Nodding Luci walked aboard the Jolly Roger running her hand along the wood of the railing it had been years since she'd been aboard the vessel it had been her home away from home once upon a time.

"Remembering?" asked Regina.

Looking over her shoulder Luci nodded. "It has been a long time"

"We'll probably have to go world jumping to find henry will you be able to come with us?"

Luci went to speak when the wind blew call her crazy but she knew that wind looking out onto the ocean she frowned. Brushing her hair out of her face she noticed a lone black feather falling to the floor of the deck picking it up she tilted her head.

"Something tells me I won't have any trouble"

"are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Twirling the feather between her fingers she walked back to the railing Rumple and Belle were talking it seemed belle was no longer a bar fly.

"Belle?"

Looking up the brunette wiped away a few stray tears evidently their talk wasn't going so well.

"L it's good to see you again as myself I mean"

"Good to see you too"

"Well I better go"

The brunette turned walking away though the sadness rolled off her in waves looking down at the feather luci smiled.

"Belle!"

She turned just as Luci threw the feather it lost momentum before it reached her but Belle was quick to catch it. Looking at the feather she noticed it shined in the light looking back to L she saw the playful smile.

"just keep that on you and you'll have a good luck charm"

"oh ok thanks"

"keep an eye on the town belle someone has to and who better than you?"

Belle smiled leave it to L to cheer her up. "I will"

Watching her go Luci glared at Rumple he was terrible with goodbyes and he'd definitely screwed up this one.

"Don't Give me that look she can't come with us and I don't want her getting hurt" Rumple would defend himself because there was no way in hell he was letting Belle come on a possibly dangerous mission where he knew he would die. The seer had told him Henry would be his undoing and this was for both Bae and Henry they were his family and all he had now he only had henry and he would save that boy no matter what.

"Fine Rumple but you owe her"

"Never a problem"

The dark one limped up to the deck where the others were gathered waving his hand a globe appeared pricking his thumb at the top the globe turned red forming what one could only assume was a map.

"where is that?" asked Regina eager to get this mission under way.

Rumple met Luci's gaze her eyes widened.

"Never land"

"wait Never land as in _THE_ Never land?" Emma looked from the globe to Luci.

"That's the place"

"Looks like I'm gonna keep my promise of an invitation tiger" Killian walked past the others throwing the magic bean into the water before running to the helm.

"Grab a hold of something its going to be a bumpy Ride!"

Holding on to the railing Luci kept her eyes on Killian he had to be quick or there would be a definite problem.

"Killian do you invite me to never land!" she had to shout the rushing water around the portal was so loud.

trying to keep the helm steady Killian looked down at her taking a deep breath he shouted over the rushing water and fierce winds.

"I invite you to never land!"

Luci glowed with a gold outline as the terms of Rumple's curse were met. as they neared the portal Luci couldn't help smiling she had one thought at this point and her smile only grew as they started sinking into the green vortex.

_Never land here we come_

….

…

**Finally off to never land where this all started sort of** **and you'll finally get to meet peter and the lost boys and a few extras I just couldn't leave out. ****Ok so things were a little fast paced . I plan on writing sections for both never land and storybrooke though it will mostly be never land .but I'm super excited I'm so close to the whole reason why I write this little series because I actually started writing the end first but now I can finish it! so to my joy and your misfortune I'm making the end its own thing so you'll just have to wait for me to start uploading again anyway Leave comments and questions-**

**ECHOXKNOX OUT **


	12. Guess what guys!

Ok GUYS I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE FINALLY UPLOADED THE FRST CHAPTER OF THE THIRD SEASON AND JUST SO FINDING IT IS EASIER I'LL TELL YOU THE NAME.

THE FIC IS CALLED **LOST BOYS AND TIGER LILIY'S**

SO GO READ IT AND GIVE ANY FEED BACK YOU WANT AND KNOW THAT IF YOU GO TO MY PINTREST YOU CAN FIND SOME PINS THAT REALLY GIVE AWAY SOME OF THE STORY SO GO CHECK IT OUT IT HAS THE SAME NAME AS MY FANFIC PROFILE SO GO CHECK IT OUT.

- ECHOXKNOX OUT


End file.
